Playing Doctor
by Larkafree
Summary: AU/AH Teen!Cass/Teen!Dean. Cass' dad is very strict on Cass being alone with Dean. They secretly want to be together, so Cass goes off to University and Dean runs off with him. These are their adventures, as they work through being together and perhaps telling their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Supernatural! All I want for my birthday is Castiel or Dean wrapped in pretty red bow, if possible both!**

**Anyways, this is my first attempt at a FanFic where they are all human. I tried my best to keep them in character, but I couldn't have Castiel too socially awkward. **

**So I haven't gotten this story BETA'd, please excuse errors, I try my best to spell-check and keep the grammatical errors to a minimum, but I'm not perfect. Commas are my weakness. How did you ever find out?**

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester grew up next door to Castiel and Gabriel Novak. They knew each other growing up and were extremely close through elementary school. When Dean and Cass were eight Cass' dad found them on the couch, under a blanket, both their pants were unzipped and hands in each other's pants. He was furious, he raised his boys in a strong Christian home, Mr. Novak called Mr. Winchester, they decided this was unacceptable and implemented rules for the two boys. They weren't to be alone in a room, at any time and weren't allowed sleepovers, ever. Cass' dad was really strict on the rules, so much emphasis was put on watching the boys he didn't see that Sam and Gabriel were close, but better at not getting caught.

Over the years, the boys went to middle school, developed crushes and went on to high school. Dean was considered a flirt, while Cass was quiet, and an honour student. One day after school, in their senior year, when their parents were still at work, Dean sneaks into Cass' bedroom. Castiel was of course doing his homework, such a nerd.

"Dean, what are you doing here? My father will freak. You have to leave now." Cass is surprised, but trying to keep his voice down.

"Relax, no one will tell, Gabe and Sammy are making out on the couch in the basement, they won't say a word." Dean snickers, knowing they would be grounded for life, if caught, so they won't rat him out. "I kinda need your help. I like this girl in Chem class, Anna Milton, but I'm scared to ask her out." His eyes go down to the floor, while he shuffles his feet nervously.

"What do you want me to do? I barely even talk to girls." He looks back at his essay on the Civil War.

"I know that, Cass…I don't want you to talk to her, I was wondering if you could… Teach me to kiss..." He trails off shyly. Cass nearly drops his pen.

"Why would you ask me something like that, Dean? I've never kissed a girl, either."

"Gabe." Dean whispers the name.

"What was that, Dean?" He gets off the chair at his desk and walks over to Dean. This is not how he thought his evening was going to go.

"Gabriel over heard me talking to Sammy about being nervous to kiss her. He suggested I practice with someone I feel comfortable with. And that's you… I'm most comfortable when I'm around you, or at least I was, when we were younger." Dean steps closer to his friend, slowly, trying not to spook him. "Can we try? Please I'm eighteen and never been kissed, I want it to be good when I kiss Anna." Dean almost sounds genuine.

Cass sits on the bed nervously. "I thought you made out with all these girls in the janitor's closet, that's the rumours."

Dean sits on the bed, beside him and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I like to flirt, but haven't actually kissed a girl. So will you help or not, Castiel?"

Cass flinches at hearing his full name; Dean usually calls him by his nickname.

"Please, Cass." Cass just lets go of his apprehension and leans in, hearing the need in his friend's voice. Dean leans in as well; they both close their eyes just centimeters from their lips meeting. When they kiss, it's just a chaste kiss; Cass opens his eyes, sees Dean looking at him with lust-filled eyes and lifts his hand putting it on Dean's cheek. They kiss again, this time connecting lips for a few seconds, Dean gasps, feeling Cass' hand on him, actually touching his face. He momentarily loses control and runs his fingers through Cass' hair. The world stops as they kiss, touching each other and enjoying it. Cass moans as he runs his tongue across Dean's pouty lips, he nips the bottom lip. Dean opens his mouth to groan and Cass slips his tongue in quickly. He pushes Dean's aside and runs his tongue across the roof of his friend's mouth. Once Dean catches on, he uses his tongue to push into Cass' mouth, just as forcefully.

The next thing Cass knew he was lying on his bed with Dean straddling him, kissing him passionately. He opens his eyes to look into the emerald green orbs.

"Oops." Dean pulls back and sits up, chuckling.

"What happened?" Cass looks around surprised; They are lying on the bed entangled. He is worried they will get caught at any moment, certain they weren't being very quiet, but then he remembers his parents were still at work, and Gabriel is next door. He props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Dean, who is still sitting on his legs. That's when he notices they both have raging hard ons.

"That was very unexpected." Cass tries to get Dean to stand up, fearing the wrath of his religious father.

Dean looks at their erections and smirks. "You know, we never did get to finish playing 'Doctor' all those years ago." He suggestively rubs his hand over Cass' erection.

Cass moans, then swats the hand away. "Be quiet, Dean. I thought I heard something downstairs." They both freeze, terrified. Dean gets off Cass' lap and runs to the window. "Go home; I'll call you later, after curfew." He winks, hoping Dean is fast enough climbing down the lattice.

That night Cass calls Dean's cell, hoping he thought to put it on silent or vibrate because getting phone calls after nine was apparently rude, according to John. Thankfully Dean did, they talk about this girl Dean likes, but now Dean's story has changed, she's in his English class with him. Cass suspects the girl maybe factious, Dean just wanted to kiss him, and this intrigues Cass. He cuts the call short, but promises to call tomorrow night.

* * *

He avoids eye contact with Dean at school, trying to avoid blushing, 'cause every time he thinks or looks at Dean, he gets wood. At lunch he finds Gabriel sitting with his friends and quietly asks him to come home after their parents leave at seven. Gabriel looks hesitant.

"You can bring Sam, in fact, it would prolly be best, if you did." At this Gabriel nods and walks back to his friend's table, looking smug. Cass doesn't have time to ponder the smugness, he can't be late for biology. The rest of the school day passes slowly, without excitement. Like clockwork at seven Cass' parents leave and wish him good luck on his exam review, as they get in the car. Once gone, he runs inside and waits impatiently for his brother and his boyfriend. It's sad his brother, who is a year younger has a boyfriend and Cass hasn't even kissed a girl. With some luck, things will change in that department, he vows to himself. Gabriel shows up late, it's past eight when he appears dragging an exhausted looking Sam.

"You're an hour late, Gabriel!" Cass looks very annoyed, with is hands on his hips, face red with anger.

"Relax bro. We got distracted. Mom and dad won't be home for hours. We sabotaged the car… and kinda christened it, in the process."

Sam blushes and hides behind his boyfriend. "Gabe, he doesn't wanna know!"

"Oh but he does, Sammy." He winks, "Does this have anything to do with a certain visitor you had yesterday, after school?"

At this, it's Cass' turn to blush. "What do you know about that?" Cass looks at him, narrowing his eyes, wanting answers.

Gabe chuckles, "I know I sent Dean to see you and he didn't go home 'til curfew." He winks at Cass, provocatively.

"But he left the house once dad got home, at five." Cass' face drops; he didn't go see that girl, did he? He turns his back, so Gabriel can't see the hurt on his face.

"He didn't go far, Cass, don't worry. He sat in the forest on the edge of our property 'til he had to go inside." Sam pipes up.

"How do you know these things?" Cass turns back, showing his worry.

"It's me. How else do you think we haven't been caught, yet? You wanna know the secrets? I assume that's why you wanted to talk without the 'rents." The smug look appears on his face once again.

"Yes, Gabriel, I want in." They spend the next three hours discussing all the tricks and techniques Gabriel and Sam knew to keep their relationship a secret.

At eleven Cass calls Dean again, this time it rings a few times before Dean answers.

"H..Hello?" Dean sounded out of breath. Did he forget or was his ringer on?

"Hello Dean, it's me. Can you sneak out and meet me at the forest edge, by the fallen log, we need to talk."

"Can you give me a few minutes? I'm kinda busy." Cass hears a faint moan through the receiver. He snickers, he's masturbating and talking to me at the same time.

"Sure, ten minutes at the log." He hangs up the phone.

* * *

When they meet in the forest, both look happy and Dean is extra excited, while Cass is quiet and nervous. It's a warm night, so neither is dressed too warmly, just spring jackets.

"Dean, is Anna really in your Chem or English class?" Dean's face loses all colour and he sits down on the log, opens his mouth and closes it. Cass caught him in a lie.

Cass joins him on the log, and puts a hand on his leg, when Dean doesn't jump from the contact, he runs the hand up his leg, towards his groin. "I wanna play 'Doctor'."

When Dean's head whips to Cass, the smaller boy claims a kiss on his surprised lips. The hand moves closer to his groin and Dean's pants get tighter, presenting his erection.

"Can we?" Dean just nods and exhales, letting Cass move into his lap, for better access to his mouth.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Cass." Dean kisses him, running his tongue across teeth and gently asks for him to open and let him in.

Cass slides his coat off, shrugging out of it, while he pushes Dean's leather jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall behind him. "We can't play on this log, though." Cass unstraddles Dean and grabs a picnic blanket he stashed there earlier in the evening. He spreads it out and pulls Dean to lay next to him on it. They lean in, lips locking passionately, moaning in each other's mouth, feeling the arousal in the air, Dean maneuvers himself on top of Cass and pulls his t-shirt over his head and unzips his pants.

Cass lifts his upper body onto his elbows and reaches out for Dean, he pulls himself up and puts a hand against Dean's erection, rubbing lightly. Dean moans into his friend's neck, unzips Cass' pants and lets his hand reach down into Cass' boxers, feeling his bulge unhindered by any fabric.

He leans in and whispers to Cass. "As a doctor, I think I need a closer inspection of this area."

Cass groans and nods, lifting his hips, allowing Dean to slip his pants and boxers past his hips, to his ankles.

"Now lie back and relax." Dean strokes Cass' erection slowly, at first. He spits on his hand and thumbs the slit, spreading pre-come along the length. He pulls his own cock free and strokes both feverishly. As his strokes get faster and rougher, Dean can feel his orgasm growing behind his navel and senses Cass' is close, as well. "Come here, ba…" Dean catches himself before he finishes his request.

Cass complies and manages to right himself, almost toppling them in the process. Cass kisses roughly, biting Dean's lower lip, causing it to swell, just before he loses control, he pulls Dean's head back with his fingers intertwined in his friend's hair and sucks Dean's clavicle, leaving a large mark. He spurts thick strands of release all over his shirt and Dean's hand and bare chest.

Dean shoots his load seconds later and nearly collapses on Cass' sticky chest. "Holy crap." Dean pants, rolls to the side and cuddles into Cass.

Cass chuckles. "I agree, 'Doctor' is an awesome game to play, even now."

He takes his shirt off and wipes Dean's chest getting the come mostly off. When he sees the hickey, he cringes. "Oops, sorry, Dean."

"What? Why?" Dean looks down, "Ah, crap." He rubs the spot and it's quite tender. "How do I explain that? I didn't have that when I went to bed, but it's there in the morning?"

Cass looks down ashamed. "I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Don't worry, Cass," He thinks of a way to comfort his friend, "It's low enough, maybe my dad won't notice it, all the girls at school will be jealous though." He snickers to himself quietly and gives a quick kiss.

"I broke one of the rules…Gabriel gave me rules to follow, so we don't get caught. No hickies anywhere not covered by boxers, I was just so in the heat of the moment. You were getting me too aroused, to even think straight." Cass blushes remembering Dean's hand stroking his cock, it felt exquisite. "It's better you got the mark, than me, my father would freak. Then try to figure out who did it, 'cause I don't even have female friends, you can play the flirt card." Cass turns a brighter red. "We do need to talk, though. Do you wish to have a…relationship with me?" Cass looks at Dean, losing his nerve and turns to inspect the trees, like they know all life's secrets. He stands up pulling his boxers back on.

"Isn't that kinda a silly question, Cass? We just totally snuck out, after curfew, met in the forest and fucked. In my opinion, that's three broken rules." When Cass doesn't look at Dean, he grabs the waist of his friend's jeans, as Cass tries to pulls them back onto his hips. "Yes, Cass, I want a relationship with my best friend." He tilts his friend's face up by lifting his chin. He places a chaste kiss on his kiss swollen lips.

"So truthfully, why did you come to my room yesterday?" He kisses Dean's cheek innocently.

"I heard you accepted Michigan State, and knew at the end of the summer you'd leave and only come back for holidays. I couldn't let you leave without at least telling you how I felt, God be damned, you deserve the truth. I knew this was my chance, 'do or die', and thinking of you moving a thousand miles away, was just unbearable." At this Dean looks into the distance, trying to disguise his tears.

"Have you actually never kissed a girl?" Cass walks around to face Dean.

"Of course I have, Cass. I needed a reason to kiss you though, in case you rejected my advances, and I was so scared you would. Your dad has brain-washed you, bad. You are so terrified of me being in the same room as you alone." He smiles weakly.

"Have you ever…?" Cass trails off, not really wanting to hear the answer, if it was a yes.

Dean sighs and flops down on the blanket, defeated. "Yes, you remember Lisa Braeden?"

"She dropped outta school beginning of this year. She was the one you lost it to?" Cass siits down also and hides his face in his hands, not wanting Dean to know how much this bothered him, slightly jealous, thinking of Dean having sex.

Dean nods. "She got knocked up." Cass' face goes pale, hearing those words. "Not by me, dude! By Nick Morris." His face twitches slightly. "It was not all amazing as everyone makes it out to be. I felt more touching you, kissing you, than I've felt in a long time." He gently strokes the smaller boy's face, lovingly.

"So being with me, touching me is pleasurable?" Cass looks into his friend's beautiful green eyes, hoping to see the answers there. He would love to hear Dean say he wants him more than some girl, but its wishful thinking, Dean has always been smooth with the girls and Cass has been awkward, shy, unsure even talking to the girls at church or school.

Dean can't believe how insecure Cass is, "You are driving me crazy with these questions. If I could I wouldn't take my hands off you, until we were so fucked out, covered in come and could sleep for days." He smirks, knowing these are dirty words to Cass.

A smile graces Cass' lips, they sit in silence for a minute.

"Gabriel invited us to the movies on Saturday, to see the new Marvel Comics movie. The plan is you go with Sam, saying you're going to the Silvercity, for the 2:15pm matinee, and me and Gabe say we are going to the 1:50pm show at the Galaxy Theatre. We meet at the mall and switch passengers." Cass looks at Dean, hoping he will agree. Lying is new to Cass; he hasn't lied to his parents in years, but this is what he wants and Gabriel has given him the opportunity to try. Cass is pleased he was pushed, now he can have his happiness.

"You sneaky little angel, I didn't know you had such a bad side." He nips at Cass' neck and pulls him closer to feel his warmth against him.

Cass smiles shyly, knowing Dean is on-board with defying their parents. "We can't let anyone, but Gabe and Sam know our real plans.

* * *

**I don't really know where or how I came up with this story, but it started out as a one-shot and has spiralled into chapters. I will post a new chapter regularly, as long as I get reviews.**

**No reviews, No new chapter X-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank all my fans for reading this and alerting my story. Less than 3 days and I already have ten Story Alerts! YAY ME! Seriously do you like my stories that much? I'm honoured to write for such a loyal fan base. Thank you!**

* * *

**Castiel and Dean get pretty naughty in this chapter. Warning for being horny at the movies, I don't recommend trying this one at a crowded theatre.**

**Once again no BETA. Me and Commas are in a fight. I go to my respective corner, he goes to his. In the end, Truce!**

* * *

Saturday morning Cass makes sure to act normal. "Father could I borrow the car, to see the Iron Man movie? Gabriel has wanted to see it, for some time now."

Gabriel looks up and nods, excitedly. "Please, dad. It's supposedta be awesome."

Their dad agrees, because Cass asked, he is the honest one, the good son. As they drive to the mall to get pizza before the movie and to exchange dates, Gabriel is chatting away. He promises not to get a scratch on the car, since Cass gets the car at the end of the summer for going away to university. He drives a Nissan Altima Coupe 3.5 SE, leather interior, sunroof, a very impressive car for a teenager.

Cass sees Dean and Sam first, sitting in the food court talking quietly. They approach with huge grins and sit beside their boyfriends, holding hands under the tables. They eat their pizza, Cass reluctantly gives the keys to Gabe and they head their separate ways in the parking lot.

In the movie theatre they sit in the back, knowing they aren't really going to see much of the movie. They talk casually waiting for the movie to start and wait until the movie has been on for ten minutes to lean in and kiss.

Dean makes sure everyone is watching the movie and slides his hand across to Cass' leg, slowly running it in towards his package. Cass gasps, and spreads his legs wider, letting Dean get closer. He claims his innocent boyfriend's lips forcefully, hearing a moan escape his lips. Dean rubs a palm across Cass' erection, and whispers, "Are you ready?"

Cass runs his hand through Dean's hair and nods. "Yes," he whimpers.

Dean pulls away and lifts the arm rest, giving him more room to bend over. He reaches for the zipper, slowly unbuttons Cass' jeans and pulls his erection from the confines of his boxers. He looks around quickly, sees no one looking and plunges his head down, taking the cock into his mouth. Cass is overwhelmed with sensations, Dean's mouth is so warm and wet and just the right amount of suction is used, causing him to shift and let his head hit the back of the seat as he slouches down.

"My God." Cass groans and has to put his hand over his mouth and bites down on his fist, to stifle his moan. It's a quiet part in the movie and all Cass hears is the slurping of his boyfriend sucking and licking his throbbing member. Dean flicks his tongue across the slit and twirls his tongue around the nerves, just under the head, Cass swears this is Heaven. He feels the familiar pull in his abdomen, indicating he is close. "Um…Dean…" he manages to vocalize just above a whisper, but Dean doesn't stop, he starts rubbing Cass' balls and grasps his shaft, adding to the amount of his cock being pleasured. Cass tries to get Dean to stop by pulling Dean's hair, but it's too late. He shoots his release in Dean's mouth, in thick spurts and rocks his hips up in spasm.

Dean pulls off Cass, grabs the empty popcorn bag and spits his mouthful of come into it, and takes a drink of his Coke. "How did you like that?" He whispers in Cass' ear. He puts his boyfriend's spent member back in his pants and zips him up.

"That was hot, we could have been caught." He giggles and looks around noticing no one is sitting in the row in front of them. "Put your feet on the chair in front." Cass grins and wiggles his eyebrows, in a borrowed expression from Gabriel.

Dean complies, puts his foot up and shifts his hips.

Cass leans in to kiss him, and tastes some saltiness. He traces a finger along the outline of Dean's bulge. "You are still hard, it must be uncomfortable, let me help with that."

Cass unbuckles the jeans, unbuttons, unzips the pants and indicates Dean to lift his hips up. He pulls the pants off his hips, leaving him sitting in his boxers. Dean looks so vulnerable, innocent it takes Cass' breath away, he admires his prize with lust-filled eyes and pops Dean's shoe off and pulls the jeans off his leg. Cass pulls the waistband on Dean's boxers down revealing a rock hard erection, with pre-come glistening on the tip, begging to be claimed. Cass takes a breath and ducks his head between his best friend's muscular thighs. He sucks on the tip, tasting the similar saltiness he noticed on Dean's tongue. He licks down the length, knowing this is how the girl does it in the porn movie Gabriel managed to sneak in the house last year. Dean moans quietly, he must be doing it correctly. He uses his hand to stroke the shaft and takes more cock in his mouth and sucks. When the tip hits his throat, he almost gags, but pulls it out a little.

"Careful, baby. Not too much." Dean runs his fingers through Cass' messy hair.

Cass looks up and sees the huge grin on his boyfriend's face and sucks harder, bobbing his head up and down. Dean moans loudly, but there is an explosion on screen, so no one notices, thankfully. Cass wants this to be really good for Dean and pulls off Dean's weeping cock. Dean whimpers at the loss of suction and opens his eyes to see Cass' huge blue ones centimeters away. "Can I try something, Dean?"

"Anything you want, baby." They kiss, exchanging salty tongues.

Cass pulls away, spits on his finger and kisses Dean again once, before he claims the hard cock. While he hums quietly and runs his hand up Dean's boxers making his way to his hole. He gives an aggressive flick of his tongue on the bundle of nerves and pushes his slicked finger at his hole. Dean groans at the intrusion, but can feel the pleasure of Cass blowing him. After a second, the finger is eased past the tight ring of muscles, when Dean moans again Cass pulls it out and back in quickly.

Dean bucks his hips and pushes Cass on his dick further, choking him. Cass coughs and spits the cock out, gasping for air and pulls the finger out. "Shit, sorry, Cass." He passes him the Coke.

Cass drinks to quiet his throat. "It's okay. Did you like it?" Cass looks earnestly.

"Fuck, yeah, Cass. I loved it." He runs a finger along his jawline. "Can we finish? I still have this and I don't want blue balls."

"Sure, Dean." He leans back down and sucks his cock again, humming and sucking, bobbing his head, when he feels Dean's balls contract to his body, he knows it's close. He looks up at Dean, his eyes are closed and he has a look of pure ecstasy on his face, Cass can't pull off now. He quickens his pace and is not surprised when Dean's fingers tighten in his hair the moment before he feels a hot liquid flood his mouth, pure saltiness, and it tastes okay, he almost swallows, but lets the spent cock pop out of his mouth and he spits into the popcorn bag on the ground.

When Dean manages to get his jeans back on without drawing too much attention, they sit and watch the end of the movie, catching the final action scene. Both are so happy, they can make this work. They hold hands with Cass' head on Dean's shoulders. At the end of the movie they casually leave and meet their brothers at the mall. Everyone involved seems to have experienced a good make out session at the movies, grins are plastered on Gabriel and Sam's faces, as well.

"Good movie, Sammy?" Dean can't stop himself.

"Shut up, Dean. I'm sure you didn't see much of the movie either." He winks at Cass, who turns cherry red.

"Truce, then?"

"Come on Dean, Gabriel and Cass need to go home before their dad suspects anything, our movie ended before yours." Sam walks to the Impala, smirking.

* * *

That night, Cass calls Dean to talk. They are so pleased their deception worked. "My father was clueless, it worked, but we will need covers soon, girlfriends, to explain our absences at home and why I'm being secretive. It will be more difficult to deceive my parents."

"We only have to keep the façade up until you go off to university. Then you are free from his reign." Dean chuckles. Cass' dad is kinda a tyrant in the home.

"Could you imagine the look on his face, when he realizes neither of his sons is straight?" Cass smiles proudly.

"Um, Cass, don't you have an older brother?"

"Luc? He left the day he turned eighteen and never looked back. Father kinda disowned him. Last I heard, he was in California, running a tattoo shop."

"So let's do the same. You leave for University and I move to the area. We can have a chance at a normal life, and maybe even, not have to be a secret, hold hands in public." Dean sounds hopeful.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to leave off a chapter. More characters will be introduced in the next few chapters. **

**Balthazar is kinda a main character. I just love him, cheeky Brits, plus being rich helps in all situations. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Castiel and Dean are fictional characters in the mind of Eric Kripke and the CW owns them, not myself.**

* * *

Cass was frightened of his father finding out about his sexual exploits with his next door neighbour and best friend. They managed to find girls willing to be their fake girlfriends for the summer.

Joanna Harvelle, was very understanding about the deception, she was raised in a strict home as well. Her father died when she was young, hunting accident and her mother was protective ever since. The thought of losing her only daughter was just too much. Jo was eighteen now, an adult, so her mother couldn't keep such a short leash on her now. She agreed to be Cass' girlfriend for all public dating purposes. Cass would pick her up in his car and take her to the movies or the park, whatever the plans for the day were and Dean would meet them. Who would turn down a free movie? After a month, Jo suggested he introduce her to his parents; that was the social standard. Cass reluctantly agreed; they practiced their answers to the usual questions, no they were not intimate; that was for when they were married. Would they get married in the church? What was the plan for when they went off to College in the fall? All the standard questions aside, he knew there was going to be curveballs. There was bound to be questions neither could fake, but he hoped a month in was not the time for a serious interrogation.

Dean's girlfriend, on the other hand, was not as accommodating. Bela Talbot, was a fashionista, so she required gifts in exchange for playing her part. Luckily, Dean could play the ladies' man and only needed to fake a few dates, to keep his dad from suspecting. He never had to bring her home or introduce her to anyone. He just let people talk and gossip, knowing the town loved to gossip, especially about the Winchesters; Widowed father, raising two sons, with no female influence.

In the middle of August, Cass got his class schedule and assigned his dorm. First years usually stayed in dorms, so he accepted he couldn't see Dean all the time. By the end on August he was packed and ready to leave. Cass was just putting the last minute items in his trunk, as his mother fetted over her son leaving the nest to spread his wings; you know mothery stuff. Dean did his best to look mildly interested watching his boyfriend saying goodbye to his parents, Gabriel was sitting on the step below Dean, not even looking in his brother's direction. Dean was so nervous, he made sure to leave sporadically over the past week, trying to make it look like he was looking for work in other towns, he made sure to voice he was leaving town as soon as he had a job and an apartment.

When it became time for Cass to say good bye to Gabriel and Dean, they both stood up, Dean slower. Cass hugged Gabriel and went to hug Dean but stopped and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Perfect, that's how they planned it, don't make it look too forced. He abruptly turns and stalks to his car, not looking back.

The plan was Cass search for an apartment for Dean, close to campus, so Cass could visit and not drawn attention. His roommate, Andy, was helpful, he suggested talking to second or third year students about renting a room. After a month he found a house with a room for rent. Cass called Dean around midnight, excited. It had been almost two weeks since he saw Dean, he missed his boyfriend.

Dean answered on the first ring and sounded really happy, "Now I can get out of that crappy small town and move to the big city."

Cass hears some shuffling on Dean's side.

"That's great news, Cass. When can I move in?"

"Saturday." Cass states.

"Can't wait to get outta here. Are the people you rented it from aware you are not the tenant? But will be there most of the time?"

"Yes, Dean, don't worry. The guy seems cool."

"Can you come see me for the weekend? Or are you swapped with classes?"

"Of course I'll be waiting for you on Saturday, at the house. I'm technically the tenant, I mean my name is kinda on the agreement. It's listed as Cass Winchester." Cass laughs. "I guess that makes me the girl."

"Would appear so." Dean chuckles, thin of Cass taking his name. "I miss you Cass."

"I miss you too, Dean. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Saturday morning Dean shows up to the address he was given. It was a large Victorian manor, rather stylish for student housing, but Cass insisted the address was correct. Cass' car was parked in the large driveway, as further proof. Dean parked on the street, in front of the house. Cass walked out of the front door, looking extremely happy to see Dean. Two guys followed him out, one was short, with blonde hair and a mullet, while the other was taller, dirty blonde and gave off the impression of foreign royalty.

"Oh, Dean, this place is awesome. You should see the basketball court." He chuckles and hugs his boyfriend. "This is Ash," he points to the shorter guy, "he is a technology major and this is Balthazar," He points to the tall guy. "He is from England and doesn't really have a major." Dean shakes both their hands, adjusts his duffel bag strap. "Is that all you brought?" Cass looks to the Impala, expecting more bags.

"I pack light. If you could get the matching hair dryer and luggage set in the back, I'd much appreciate it." Dean bats his eyes. "I'm joking, Cass. There is another bag in the trunk, though.

Cass walks to the trunk and drags the heavy bag out, huffing loudly. "What's in here? A dead body?"

"Now that you mention it, I prolly should dump the body of the guy I stole this car from." Dean tries to keep a straight face, but fails and laughs, watching Cass carry the bag. Dean turns to Balthazar. "Why no major?"

"I'm here for the American College Experience." He leans in and nudges Dean. "Girls Gone Wild."

Dean laughs, "UCLA has hotter girls." He smugly walks into the house.

"I thought you were gay?" Balthazar asks, confused.

"I am, but that don't mean I haven't seen some hot naked chicks." Dean elbows and winks back.

"I like him, he can stay." He jokes.

"Awe, thanks Balthazar. Hey you got a nickname? I ain't using that long name." Dean looks around the house.

"Nope. You stuck with the long name." Balthazar closes the door, behind Cass.

"I'll think of something." Dean chuckles thinking of funny nicknames.

"I hear you're a mechanic."

"Yep, third generation." Dean answers smugly.

"If you keep my cars purring like a kitten, I'll keep your rent paid."

"How many cars we talking about?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Let's put it this way, Castiel's car is the only one in the driveway I don't own."

Dean looks out the window. The driveway is two cars wide and three cars long. "Five? You have five cars."

"Yes, that's all Daddy will let me have here." Balthazar crosses his arms, pouting.

"Okay, but the Bentley may be harder to get parts for, but I can do it. I still need a job, though. Need food and money, if I wanna live here. Cass has everything paid for by his dad, but I'm independent." Dean can't believe his luck. He wonders around the livingroom.

"You don't strike me as gay, no offense." Balthazar states.

Dean laughs, "None taken. Does Cass strike you as gay?"

"Yes, I was worried his boyfriend was going to be some nelly bottom, but you are a beefy top." Balthazar looks around nonchalant.

Dean is in hysterics. "Where in the world did you hear those terms?"

"Queer as Folk." He looks down ashamed.

"You know what, never reference Queer as Folk again. Cass came from a very strict, very religious family. This is our chance to actually be together. We've been a 'thing', since before we knew what gay meant." Dean looks up the stairs. "So, where's my room, then?"

"I'll give you the grand tour." Balthazar walks up the staircase, when he gets to the top, he waits for Dean.

There are four doors, two on the left, one on the right and one straight ahead.

"Door on the right is my 'shag pad', first door on the left is Ash's 'santcuary', second door is your room, door straight ahead is the bathroom. Try not to spend hours in there, Ash likes to brush his hair in the mirror." He chuckles to himself.

Cass comes walking up the stiars holding two slurpees and tilts his head, motioning to their room.

"I'll let you two…unpack, then." He opens his door and slips into his room.

"He is quite the character, isn't he?" Dean asks while accepting his blue raspberry and coke slupree, from Cass.

"Yes, he is." Cass looks at the closed door.

"How'd you find this place, anyways?" Dean follows Cass to the door.

"I asked around campus, apparently he is known for wild parties. He didn't care that I wanted a room for my boyfriend, in fact he got excited when I told him you were a mechanic." Cass holds the door open and Dean walks in.

The room is huge, there's a queen-sized bed at the far wall, an office desk near the door and a big window.

"Hey look, Cass, a bed. A big bed, wanna test it out?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows.

"We haven't had the luxury of doing it on a bed." Cass snickers.

Dean puts his drink down on the desk, grabs his boyfriend's wrist and pulls him to the bed. Cass has just enough time to put his drink down in time. Not more than a second later music starts blaring.

"Well, that's our cue to start." Dean gives a quick kiss and strips off his shirt.

Cass upzips his boyfriend's pants and pulls his pants and boxers off in one fluent move. Dean pulls Cass' shirt over his head and strips his own pants and boxers, within seconds. He pushes his boyfriend on the bed and pounces on top.

"Much more comfortable and roomier than a forest floor or the backseat of our cars." Cass nips at exposed neck, and smiles.

"Think we can make the bed squeak?" Dean winks and rubs his hand down Cass' chest, reaching lower. He takes his lover's hardened cock in his agile hand and strokes. Cass is getting so aroused he almost purrs in pleasure, feeling his cock getting the much needed attention.

Dean whispers in his lover's ear, "What do you want, baby?" He takes the weeping cock into his mouth.

Cass just whimpers, unable to form thoughts , while his cock is being serviced in the most intimate of ways. His hips buck up into the warm, wet, velvety mouth of his boyfriend.

Dean places his hand on a hip, keeping Cass from making him choke on his cock. Cass lets slip a guttural groan and runs his fingers through Dean's short hair, pulling at the back of his neck. Dean using his hand to rub his boyfriend's throbbing member, while he catches his breath and dives back in sucking and licking feverously, when Cass' fingers tense in his hair again, he knows its close and picks up his pace, hollowing his cheeks, hoping for a salty present. Within seconds he is rewarded with Cass shooting his load into the back of his open mouth, feeling the hot salty liquid fill his mouth. He lets the come slide down his throat and swallows it all and licks his member clean.

After Cass bucks out his orgasm and opens his eyes to see his favourite look on his lover's pleased face. He lifts his hips and flips them, getting on top, he climbs over his lover and opens the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube, perfectly placed for the 'welcome fuck'. He pops the lid open and spreads some on his fingers.

"Who gets top today?" Cass wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Dean squirm under the intense look of lust from his boyfriend.

"Just fuck me, Cass." Dean lifts his hips, spreading his legs wide to give his lover access to his tight hole.

Cass untangles his legs from Dean's, sits between his legs, and ghosts a lubed finger along Dean's tight, puckered hole, teasing him. Then Dean lifts his hip and pushes his ass closer, trying to get the finger inside him. "Dammit, Cass." He grabs the wrist and pushes the finger in himself and hisses, feeling it breach him. After the initial pain subsides, he moans and pulls the finger out and back in, moaning louder. When he repeats the action, Cass presses two fingers and gets it pushed in by Dean.

Cass is enjoying watching his boyfriend fingering himself with Cass' fingers. As a third finger is used his boyfriend moans like a porn star and bucks his hips, indicating his prostate was hit and it sends shivers through Dean, causing Cass to feel it by extension of his fingers. Cass pulls his fingers out and hears a soft whimper, knowing Dean was really enjoying it.

Cass leans down and bites his boyfriend's collarbone, playfully, trailing kisses down his chest to his neglected cock and strokes it a few times, while he grabs a condom from under the pillow and rips it open with his teeth. He unrolls it over his throbbing cock and applies a liberal amount of lube, strokes his cock, getting it to full attention and presses it along Dean's ass, teasing him.

"Fuck me, Cass! NOW! Dammit!" Dean grabs his lover's hips and waits for him to line his cock up. When he feels the burn of being entered, he takes a breath and wraps his legs around his lover's waist, wanting him in deeper, he feels Cass stop, he gets impatient, wanting to be fucked senseless.

"Pushy bottom." Cass chuckles and places a finger on Dean's pouting lips. "Patience is a virtue." He pushes in further and lets a grin cross his face. It feels esquiste being sheathed in Dean's tight ass, knowing Dean hasn't bottomed with him often. "Fuck, Dean. I'm in Heaven."

"Move or I'll getting pushier." Dean ruts his hips, getting Cass' cock to hit his prostate and he closes his eyes and moans, letting the house hear his arousal. "Dammit!" Dean digs his nails into Cass' back and starts to fuck onto Cass' cock. When he feels his orgasm pooling he opens his eyes and grabs Cass' hair, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss, signalling he was going to blow. Cass braces himself on the headboard, on his thrusts he groans, almost sounding like a growl, deep in his throat.

Cass makes his lover shoot his release all over his abdomen, from the noises Cass is making. Cass fucks Dean, pounding him hard, eliciting a good bed creaking, making Dean laugh, but Cass is concentrating on his orgasm, which is seconds away. When he shoots his come into his lover's ass he practically screams his lover's name and fucks his hips through his ecstasy, shooting the condom full of semen with each thrust. After a few more thrusts he pulls his cock from Dean's stretched, fucked hole with a sigh of content, sated, and tired. He pulls the condom off, knots it and tosses it in the garbage bin by the bed. They both collapse on the bed, spent, fucked out and drift into a content, dreamful sleep.

* * *

**Nothing beats a good "Welcome Home Screw". *wink wink***

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, my puppy loves reading them all. They make my day as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to post this chapter earlier today, but when I proofread it I noticed it was only 504 words. I fogot to include the rest of it. So I added the Christmas scene. I was so in the groove that i wrote a 5,967 word chapter and now I have to break it up. So unfortuneately there is no dirty scenes in this chapter, but there is lots of foreplay and sex in the Christmas Eve and morning chapter.**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot these chapters are not Beta'd so excuse spelling or grammar errors, it is like 4 a.m. when I post these.**

* * *

Dean has found a good paying job at Bobby's Garage. The owner, Bobby, was in his forties, had a straggely beard and always wore a baseball cap. He was nice, didn't really mind that Dean had a private client and worked on the cars there. The cars were high-end models and brought attention to the shop, it was good for business seeing a Bentley, Mercedes or even the Aston Martin parked outside the shop. Bobby did tend to call him an idjit on numerous occasions, but Dean figured it was a term of endearment or something, because he didn't seem to hate him.

Cass goes home for Thanksgiving, leaving Dean in East Lansing, Michigan, with Balthazar, to party it up over the long weekend. When Cass arrives home, he is immediately questioned by both John Winchester and his dad, if he knows where Dean is. Apparently, he packed a few things and never came home, back in September. Dean's dad is worried, but Sam doesn't seem to care. Cass knows why, Sam knows exactly where Dean is, but can't say a word about it. Cass tries to look worried, but can't seem to get the correct tone of voice to sound convincing, no one say anything, thankfully. They all sit down to turkey dinner at Cass' parents' house; John doesn't cook turkey, not since Mary died. So the Winchesters were invited over as a distraction to calm John. Sam was allowed to invite his 'girlfriend' Jess over, Gabriel invited his, but she was having dinner, at her grandmother's.

After a boring and uneventful weekend of calling Dean nightly or whenever he could get alone time, Cass packed his car and managed to sneak some of Dean's stuff into the trunk, with Sam's help. More clothes, movies, car magazines and a few posters, mostly things Dean couldn't grab without looking suspicious.

Cass actually left early Sunday, just to get some peace and quiet. He met Gabriel and Sam at the park; it was the first time he got to feel comfortable during the entire visit. According to Sam, Dean 'disappeared' a week and a half after Cass went to university. He did come back in September, but that was when John was at work, so he didn't know. Dean left a new cell number for Sam to call, in case of emergency and money. Sam didn't know where he got the money from, but he hid it away. Cass promised to get Dean to call or leave a message, saying he was safe and okay.

When Cass got back to the house on Sunday, he was frustrated; he once again was interrogated about Dean's whereabouts Saturday night. Dean just looked at his feet sheepishly, when confronted about leaving without telling his dad.

"I didn't think he cared, honestly, Cass, I'm sorry. I will send a postcard, okay? We can go somewhere for the weekend and mail it, so it has a different zip code."

"Thank you, Dean. It was overwhelming they seemed to think I knew where you were." Cass playfully slaps Dean's ass. "I did, though, sleeping in my bed, naked, most nights." Cass winks and kisses his boyfriend. "Will you at least go home for Christmas?"

"Only on one condition." Dean grins, Cass knows that grin. "I want you under the tree Christmas eve."

"We can't, Dean... Do you know how crazy that is? What if we get caught?" He can't risk it.

"My dad sleeps in late and he'll be drunk from the night before. Please, Cass? I love you, baby." Puppy face, locked and loaded.

"Fine, I'll keep the wrapping to a minimum." He winks and chuckles.

Christmas holidays came really quick, neither Dean nor Cass were really prepared for that encounter. Dean made it a point to not call and let his dad know he was coming, the surprise was best. They drove home in Cass' car, the nice Nissan he was given, Dean didn't want to drive the whole way alone in his car and Cass couldn't really explain it if he didn't show up in his car. Dean got out of the car at the park and figured he should probably get to his house before Cass and makes it seem purely a coincident that they were come home the same day for vacation.

Dean just walks in like he still lives there and greets his dad sitting on the couch in the small TV room just off the front hallway.

"Hi Dean, where the Hell have you been? Me and your brother have been worried." John flips the television off and puts his reclining chair in its upright position.

"Hi dad, I been meaning to call… Can I crashed here for the holidays, work has been slow and far between?" Dean drops a duffle bag and rubs his neck nervously. He is sure his dad will let him, but it's only polite to ask.

"Dammit Dean. I hear nothing for weeks, practically scare the damn Novak boy for answers, to get no information. A week later finally a postcard from you, it's vague and says you aren't dead, just looking to start your life fresh. Postmarked from friggen Ohio, what were you doing there?" John manages to refill his glass with whiskey and Pepsi.

"There was a job opening. I went where the jobs were. At the time I was working at a Lexus dealership. I've been working all over Indiana, South Dakota and Illinois. Rent is a real problem, paying it on the first is not easy." Dean gives a fake guilty grin. He doesn't pay rent, but his dad doesn't know his situation and he won't.

"How long are you staying? And I'm guessing you need money for presents too." He rolls his eyes, knowing that's the reason he's home, he needs money, nothing to do with wanting to spend time with his family. The Winchesters haven't really been a close family since Mary died back when Dean was four; Electrical fires claim many lives in a year.

"Nah dad, I don't need money for presents, I brought presents with me." He picks his bag up and wonders into the kitchen. "I am starving though, got any pie?" He yells from the kitchen, looking in the fridge for his favourite food, beside cheeseburgers. Nope, no pie to be seen, it's not like his knew he was going to show up or anything. "Well, I'm getting some apple pie then. The bakery down on Oak still make amazing pies?"

John pulls a twenty out of his wallet and holds it out for Dean to grab on his walk to the front door.

"Thanks dad. I won't be long." He opens the door and strolls out, looking proud. That went okay, considering. He knows Cass will be driving up soon and he wants to be gone before his parents come out, the less he sees Mr. Novak, the happier this visit will be. Keeping secrets and being sneaky has its fun times, but Dean wants to kiss his boyfriend and tell the world he is happy and in love with the sweetest man alive. Instead Dean jumps off the porch and walks past the Novak house with his eyes glued to the sidewalk, as he drags his feet through the slush. When he gets to the bakery he grabs a delicious apple pie and heads to the cash register to pay, he pulls out his phone and texts Cass.

-Hey baby, my dad thinks I'm broke, LOL-

-Getting me some yummy apple pie. I save you a piece for tonight ;-)-

He sends both texts and greets the pretty cashier with a smile and hands over the money. Daisy, the cashier, smiles back warmly and writes her number on his receipt while Dean checks his phone.

-We can always use money, play it up, but not too much. Mmmm…I love pie, whip cream plz ^_^ -

Dean puts the phone back in his pocket and grabs his change and receipt and walks out the door.

He walks to his high school parking lot looking for Sam or Gabe. They are nowhere, which leads him to believe Gabe must have been called home to see Cass, so he walks home, making sure not to walk too fast past Cass' car. He smiles at the magnetic bumper sticker he placed on it before they left. 'I'm not Speeding, I'm Qualifying' Cass drives so slow it makes it funny, when Dean drives he likes to go fast. Cass just smiled when he saw it and gave Dean an adorable little peck to say, it's totally you baby.

Dean realizes he stopped walking and shakes his head to bring him back to the present. He looks up at the window and sees movement, Gabe opens the door and walks down the steps.

"Heya Deano. How's the homeless, drifter life?" A huge grin is plastered on the younger teen's face. He drops his voice, "I hear you got a sweet deal for living, must be nice, not paying rent and living in a huge house, partying it up every weekend." Gabe winks and throws his arms around Dean. "We must catch up, tomorrow at the park, noon. Cassie looks amazing, you are so good for him." Gabriel raises his voice again. "How have things been, got a job?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, damn things are difficult to keep, apparently you have to show up on time, every day. I'll talk to you later Gabriel, wish your family a Merry Christmas." He starts to walk away and winks at Gabriel.

Dean gets in the door and manages to close it before he is attacked by arms, hopefully his brother's. "Hey Sammy."

"Dean, I'm so happy to see you." Sam winks and drags his brother, pie in hand to the kitchen. Dean takes his leather jacket off and puts the pie on the counter.

"How are things here?" Dean of course means how pissed was dad that he left and how pissed is he that Dean is home for the holidays.

"Well, you did kinda leave unexpectedly, but you did do it often, Dad didn't really get worried 'til you were gone for two weeks." He sits on the counter beside the pie and pulls the receipt out. "Oh my! You got a girl's number." Sam jumps off the counter, holding the number up and runs into the TV room waving it around for his dad to see. "Dean has a girl's number, what a guy, not even in town four hours and picking up girls."

"Sam, knock it off and leaving your brother alone, he obviously doesn't want the whole neighbourhood to hear." John shakes his head and grins, his boys really are handsome. "Dean take your crap to your room, I don't want it here when the neighbours get here."

"Which neighbours?" He grabs his bag and walks up the stairs.

"The Novaks, their boy Castiel is home and they wanna show off his latest test scores from University and the younger one is going for some award in the New Year." Dean freezes on the stairs mid-step.

"Cass is home, eh? When he get home?" Dean composes himself and makes it to his room.

"Just after you left for pie apparently." John yells up. They don't have to be in the same room to have a conversation, it's the Winchester way.

* * *

**I have been reading some fanfics and I realized my stories are very dirty and have lots of sex scenes. I'm guessing my readers don't mind, I mean there is a plot, it's not just sex and more sex.**

**I am so excited for the Christmas tree sex scene.**

**Yay for my dirty mind. It can make anything kinky.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay lots of dirtiness, I promised Foreplay. Once again had to split up my christmas chapter. This is Christmas Eve, the next chapter will be their attempt at Christmas tree sex.**

**I feel bad so I'll post this chapter and christmas tree sex will be tomorrow, unless I don't get a story alert or review.**

**Warning: Oh yeah, There will be Sam/Gabe in this chapter. Plus, the usual Dean/Cass, but that's why you are reading this, lol.**

* * *

Christmas Eve rolls around, and Cass and Dean have done their best to keep their public encounters to a minimum, if necessary they make it appear they haven't really talked in months, in other words they tell stories both have heard and try to sound interested in the topics. Cass' parents invite John and his boys over for a social drink, which turned into Dean's dad bringing and downing his entire bottle of Kentucky Deluxe.

All the boys slipped into the basement, for some private making out. Technically Sam and Gabriel were there so no rules were being broken according to Cass. Of course his dad had no clue what the boys were doing. Sam and Gabriel were not shy and were kissing as soon as they made it to the bottom of the steps, while Cass and Dean made it to the couch before they were lip-locked.

Cass was definitely feeling the effects of the bourbon Dean was passing around disguised as Pepsi. The room was getting blurry and it was hard to focus on Dean's face. Dean managed to pull Cass into his lap and was kissing his neck. Soft moans were spilling out of Cass' lips for the whole room to hear.

Cass was enjoying the openness of their exchanges, while in his parents' basement, knowing his overly strict dad was one floor up and could catch them, at any moment.

Dean likes the naughtiness of getting caught, but hopefully not by Cass' dad.

Sam and Gabriel had kissed their way to the other end of the L-shaped couch and had gotten comfy as well. Sam was sitting on the couch, while Gabriel was straddling him and grinding his hips into his boyfriend's lap. A grunt was heard from their end of the couch.

Cass nipped at Dean's neck, licking and sucking the exposed skin, trying to elicit a moan from his boyfriend to rival his brother's boyfriend's. Nothing is more competitive than brothers trying to outdo their brother.

Sam pulls at Gabriel's shirt and gets it over his head, runs his hands down Gabriel's smooth, toned chest and abdomen, his fingers trail down the treasure trail, down to his boyfriend's pants. Gabriel leans back, allowing Sam more access to the zipper and whimpers when his pants aren't undone within a second.

"What's wrong Sammy? Shy around your bro? I assure you he isn't paying you much attention." Gabriel winks, bites his lover's bottom lip and pushes Sam into the back of the couch.

Sam grunts from the force and control Gabriel is using. The usual docile Gabriel is pushing all the buttons for a good, forceful lay. "I'm not shy, are you, Gabe?" Sam unzips his boyfriend's jeans and slides a hand into the boxers, feeling the semi-hard erection Gabriel is sporting.

"Oh yes that's what I'm wanting." Sam is trying to get his pants off, but he can't while Gabriel is on is hips.

"Baby, can you get up for a second, so I can get these clothes off?" Sam rubs a finger across Gabe's tip, over the slit.

"Sure thing." Gabriel gets off Sam's lap, lets him stand up and pushes his pants down, while he pulls his boyfriend's jeans off as well.

Cass looks over to see his brother stripping him and his boyfriend down to their boxers and tilts his head suggestively at them. "They are way smoother at couch sex, than us." Cass snickers and unbuttons his dress shirt, shrugging out of it. "You wanna see who can chicken out first?"

"What you mean Cass? Like start stripping and see if they notice?" Dean didn't plan on screwing in the basement and not in Cass' basement.

"I'm not getting any less horny over here." He pinches Dean's leg, trying to get his boyfriend's attention back on him. "We aren't gonna actually screw, I promise." He gives Dean a quick kiss and unbuttons Dean's pants.

"Okay Cass," he grabs the perky rear sitting in his lap and waits for him to get up, so they can strip their pants as well.

Cass stands up and pulls Dean up by the arm. When they are both standing, Cass moves in close and spreads Dean's leg with his knee. "I want you, baby." He nips at an ear lobe and trails a hand down his boyfriend's chest to his open jeans and puts his hand down the jeans and starts rubbing.

Dean can't believe he is actually getting a hand job from his boyfriend, in his boyfriend's basement, with his little brother in the room, listening to his moans. He pushes his pants down, giving his straining cock more room and places his hand on Cass' wrist to speed up the movements.

Cass lets his cock make the decisions now, not his brain. There is only enough blood in a guy's body to run one head, at a time, and his brain doesn't need to make the choices here. He pushes Dean back onto the couch and goes down on his knees, between his lover's knees and leans in making sure to cover the view from his brother and his boyfriend's brother. He pulls the boxer's waistband down and lets Dean's cock loose, it is dripping with precome and begging to be sucked. He gives it a few strokes and opens to take the whole length in.

Dean lets a guttural moan out and bucks his hips up at the feel of Cass' warm mouth enclose his cock. "Dammit, Cass. Just suck me and stop teasing."

Sam nearly looks over at the sound of Dean talking dirty, but can't deny he wants to make Gabriel moan just as dirty words to him. He gets down on his knees and pulls his boyfriend's boxers down and claims his throbbing erection in one swoop.

Gabriel just about pushes his cock into Sam's already full mouth, but stops his hips from bucking in. "Goddammit, Sam! A little warning next time." Gabriel manages to brace himself on a pole before Sam bobs his head again. One hand goes through Sam's hair and rests on the back of his head to guide Sam's movements and speed. "Oh yes, baby." A dirty moan comes from Sam, as he licks and sucks the cock with a purpose.

Cass can't believe they are actually competing for the most sexual and by the sounds of it loudest moan. Please God, don't let our parents hear or come looking for us.

Dean grabs at a pillow trying to cover his groan as Cass hollows his cheeks, trying to get more moans and Dean to try fucking into his mouth. Dean's eyes roll back and he drops the pillow beside him, his orgasm is seconds away, he doesn't want to be the first to blow his load. He runs his fingers across Cass' cheek and up into his hair, pulling gently.

Cass knows that means he is close and doesn't wanna orgasm just yet. Cass lets the cock out of his mouth and strokes the saliva drenched cock instead. "I want you to come in my mouth. Let me suck you off."

Dean shakes his head, he wants to enjoy this, but not orgasm just yet. Cass continues to jerk him off, while he whispers the kinkiest things he can think of wanting to do to Dean, in his ear.

Sam is working his boyfriend's cock, like he is a thirsty man, in need of water, sucking and licking up the length, trying to get Gabriel to shoot his load.

Gabriel still can't believe they are practically fucking, right in front of his brother and his boyfriend's brother. "Fuck me Sam." Is all he can say as he loses control and pushes his hips toward Sam, causing his cock to hit the back of his boyfriend's throat.

Sam nearly gags as he is being made to deep throat his lover. He takes a breath through his nose. Sam feels the warm spurts of come hit the back of his throat as Gabe rides out his ecstasy.

Dean hears Sam choke on Gabe and knows they win. He hasn't orgasmed yet, but it's not for a lack of trying. Cass leans down and claims his lover's cock once again, knowing Dean will let him blow in his mouth now. Cass hums to himself while he hollows his cheeks and tries his best to get Dean fucking into his mouth again. This time, Dean moves his hand to the back of Cass' head and lets him deep throat him. He lasts a total of thirty seconds before he cries out Cass' name to the ceiling and shoots thick strands of come in Cass' awaiting mouth.

Both couples are exhausted, competing for bragging rights is not easy. Sam pulls Gabriel's boxers back up onto his hips and gets his jeans back on and zipped up and shirt on, before he dresses himself.

Dean gets his pants on and zipped up and collapses on the couch next to his boyfriend, handing Cass his shirt, they both looked tired, sated for now.

Cass manages to think ahead and puts the TV on and flops on the couch between his brother and Sam before he passes out.

That's how Cass' mom finds them, Dean on the one side of the couch with Gabriel and Castiel sleeping on each other's shoulders and Sam hanging off the end of the couch. She wakes her sons first and the two Winchesters shortly after.

"Boys, I'm sorry to break up the slumber party, but John is passing out on the sofa and we would like to retire for the evening." She gives a small smile, seeing all the boys nod and get their glasses off the floor and trudge up the steps to either get their dad or head to their rooms. "Dean, Sam, thank you for keeping my boys entertained, while we all talked."

Dean just grins, knowing she is clueless just how entertained him and Sam kept her boys. "Anytime Mrs. Novak."

"Please, call me Anna." She winks and hands Sam his jacket.

Dean tries to coax his dad up and out the door. "Thank you for inviting us, Anna, we had a lovely time, at your gracious home." Dean is really laying it on thick tonight, he feels really guilty knowing not more than an hour ago her son was up to his chin, sucking his cock. They wave goodbye as John stumbles out the door.

Cass makes it up to his room and passes out on his bed, good thing Dean calls to remind him of their date under the Christmas tree at six a.m. He sets his alarm and wishes his boyfriend a good night and is out once again.

* * *

**Friendly reminder, if you want the next chapter tomorrow, Review or Alert! I know if you read and don't review, kidding ^-^ Please make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the Christmas tree sex, I hope it lives up to it's previous chapter. If not my apologies Keefer, I've already disapointed a reader in my other story.**

* * *

Christmas tree sex is not easy, both learn that the hard way. The floor is uncomfortable and the presents get in the way.

Cass shows up at the back door dressed in a trench coat with a roll of green ribbon in his hand.

"What you plan to use that for?" Dean points to the ribbon and smirks.

"It's for tying my present down. It's rather large and not easy to wrap, so I figured I'd put a bow on it." Cass just winks and walks in the house.

"Where is your tree, Dean?"

"This way." He points to the basement door.

They go down the stairs and at the bottom in the corner, by the television is a small tree, not decorated very well, but it is a real tree, so it counts. Dean goes in for a kiss, placing his hands on Cass' chest and runs them up and pushes the trench coat off his boyfriend's shoulders, Cass is wearing grey pajama pants and a red shirt. Cass moves in closer to Dean and pushes him to the ground. Dean likes it rough, but not too rough where he has bruises. Dean lands on the carpet and leans back, lifting his hips to slide his pants off, he is wearing silky boxers underneath.

"Well, well. Special present, I see, the wrapping is expensive." Cass chuckles and grabs the ribbon from his trench coat pocket.

Dean moves to the tree, but can't get close, there are too many presents around the tree so he shakes his head. "Coffee table, instead?"

He leans down and ties the ribbon to the coffee table and places Dean's arms above his head, wrapping the ribbon around both wrists.

"I thought you were the present, not me?" Dean looks up and smirks.

"Oh I am the present, but you can't unwrap me until I say so." He winks suggestively and strips off his pants, boxers and shirt. Castiel is standing in front of Dean butt naked and places a bow around his neck. Cass gets on top of Dean and rubs his hands under his lover's shirt and pinches a nipple, he leans down and runs his tongue across the toned muscles of Dean's stomach.

Dean moans and pulls on his restraints. "I wanna play with my present." Dean pouts and sticks his bottom lip out like a child.

Cass just laughs and pulls the boxers Dean was wearing off. "Too much wrapping already, I prefer you naked." Cass grabs the lube and a condom from his coat and lifts his ass off Dean. He places his hands on his own chest and runs them down, lower, reaching his hips and trails a finger down, tracing the hipbone suggestively.

Dean is done with the teasing he wants to claim his present already. He lifts his hips and catches Cass off balance, causing him for fall off to the side. Dean manages to get on top of Cass and breaks the ribbon, his hands are still tied together, but he is free from the coffee table.

"I can't wait, I wanna play with my present." He uses his teeth to rip the ribbon off his wrists.

Cass can't suppress his laugh. "Pushy boy, aren't you?" He reaches a hand up and traces Dean's jawline, tenderly and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss starts off gently, lovingly, but soon turns needy and possessive. Dean holds the ribbon out and places his lover's wrists above his head and ties him up.

"I love my present, when can I play with it?" Dean leans in for a quick kiss, but loses focus when Cass flicks his tongue out and they are lip locked, moaning and rocking their hips into each other's. Dean breaks away from the kiss to catch his breath.

"Your present is really horny, I think you should stop teasing and take it!" Cass bites the air.

Dean moves between his lover's legs and spreads them wide for easier access. Dean grabs the lube from the coffee table and slicks up his fingers seductively. He rubs two fingers tracing the hole and slowly inserts one finger. He hears Cass hiss in pain and places a chaste kiss on his inner thigh. After a second, Cass unclenches from the intrusion and moans. Dean twists the finger, pulling it out and back in. Cass bucks his hips, pushing further in and Dean inserts the second lubed finger and makes sure to rub the prostate in just the right way, making Cass moan like a porn star and whimper in arousal.

"You want me to fuck you?" Dean drawls seductively.

Cass just nods his head and lifts his hips more.

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets." Dean slaps his boyfriend's ass. "Turn over, baby."

Cass opens his eyes and shakes his head. "No, make love to me, we aren't fucking in a gas station, I wanna see your eyes when you come inside me."

Dean closes his eyes, making his cock leak precome. Cass doesn't usually make demands, he can't believe his boyfriend can talk so dirty. Dean loves to hear his needs, he wishes Cass would take the lead more often. "Yes, sir." Dean salutes his man and grabs the condom, ripping the wrapper with his teeth, good thing they stopped for a refill on condoms and lube. He unrolls the condom and applies the lube over his sheathed cock. "I love you, Cass." Dean grabs Cass' legs, wraps them around his waist and pushes in.

"I love you, Dean." Cass still can't say he is fully accustomed to the feeling of having Dean's nine inch cock in his ass. He moans erotically when his prostate is hit and bucks his hips down on each withdrawl; wanting Dean to fuck him harder, faster, make him scream to the Heavens his ecstasy and love for Dean.

Dean picks up his pace and ruts his hips in with as much force as he thinks Cass can handle. He doesn't even notice he is pounding into Cass with such force his head is nearly hitting the couch. Cass has rug burns on his back, but he doesn't complain he is enjoying the rough fucking. They haven't fucked like this in weeks, not since Cass came back from Thanksgiving frustrated with Dean.

When Cass' head hits the couch he has to stop Dean. "Baby, my head is hitting your couch and I have carpet burns, can we finish on the couch?"

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cass, then at where they are. "Shit, sorry, Cass. Yeah, let's finish on the couch." He slowly pulls out and Cass groans at the feeling of loss. Dean snaps the ribbon for Cass and helps him onto the couch. He lays him down gently, not wanting to aggravate the rug burns on his shoulders. When Cass is lying across the cushions comfortably, Dean gets between his legs again and pulls his legs back around him. "Ready?" Cass nods and plunges his ass onto Dean's cock.

"Fuck yeah, pound me 'til I can't walk, baby." Cass is really horny, he never got release last night. He was too scared of being caught, but he knows John is beyond conscious at the moment.

Dean does as requested and gives Cass all he has, he is balls deep in Castiel's ass, hearing him slap against skin. Dean strokes his lover's throbbing cock, he can't keep a rhythym with his thrusts, but he tries his best.

They are making the couch creak with the thrusts and Cass is moaning louder and louder, as he feels his orgasm pooling behind his navel. "Fuck me, Dean." Cass grabs Dean's ass and forces him to push deeper. "DEAN! FUCK!" Cass' eyes roll back, he feels his release and sees stars and then white, pure white. He shoots thick strands of come all over Dean's hands, his own chest and Dean's chest.

Dean keeps thrusting, but lasts two more thrusts when Cass' tightened muscles throw him over the edge and he shoots, filling Cass' tight hole. "SHIT!" Dean yells. He fucks out the waves of euphoria and collapses on top of Cass.

They pant, trying to slow their breathing, after a few minutes, Cass opens his eyes and sighs. "Dammit, that was amazing. You have never fucked me so hard or rough." Cass strokes his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "Let's fuck like that when we get back home."

"I think I need a day to recover my strength, you got all the fluids I had." Dean chuckles and lifts his weight off Cass' body. "Merry Christmas. Castiel. Best present, ever." He gives a quick chaste kiss and grabs some clothes to wipe up their mess.

They clean up and Cass leaves to sneak back in his house, he knows Gabriel left the window to his room open and the door locked, in case his parents came looking for them.

* * *

**I've had a request for New Year's Eve, where should the guys go, what should they do?**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a request from a friend, she edits my stories sometimes.**

**Sam and Gabe like the competition, so I warn there will be more naughtiness with the younger boys.**

**This is unBETA'd so please excuse the errors.**

* * *

Sam and Gabriel invite Dean and Cass to a New Year's party at a local dance club for teens. They accept willingly, Cass' other option was going to the church dance his parents organized for the youth of the congregation, so very boring. The younger boys were going with their girlfriends, Jess and Kali. The older boys were going as a last minute decision, so they weren't expected to have dates. It was a teen party, no alcohol; that made it easier to remember they were supposed to be straight for the night. The more Dean drinks the hornier and more handsy he gets.

Dean found a clean pair of jeans to wear and grabbed his favourite AC/DC shirt and leather jacket. Cass wore black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, it brought out the blue of his eyes.

Dean was in awe when he saw his boyfriend standing by his Nissan. They couldn't all fit in Cass' car, plus it would look suspicious with the seating arrangements, so Cass took Gabriel and they went to pick up Kali. Jess arrived a few minutes later to pick up Sam and Dean, although the passenger seat was occupied by a tall brunette who Jess introduced as Madison. The guys got in the back seat and made quick work of asking as much about her as they could, she was new and they wanted to make sure she was trustworthy with their secrets.

She moved to Lawrence last month, her father is the new coroner and she is trying to make Student Council at school. She has no moral issues with Dean and Sam being gay, she supports gay marriage and loves the idea of Jess helping Sam and Gabriel keep if from his anti-homosexual dad. Dean came to the conclusion she was cool.

They arrive at the club and wait in line. Dean could see Cass ahead of him in line and he looks very nervous standing next to Gabriel. Dean felt guilty, he knew how Cass didn't do large crowds well, and Dean was the one that begged Cass to come. He had an idea of how to make it up to him, Valentine's Day was coming up.

When they all get into the club Dean quickly finds Cass, he's sitting on a couch, tensed up, watching Gabriel and Kali talking on a different couch beside his. Madison sits beside Cass, while Dean slips on the other side of him, stretches his arm across the back of the couch and gives a quick squeeze to Cass' shoulder.

"Cass, this is Jess' friend Madison, she's cool." Dean winks and places his hand on Cass' thigh as he gets up. He leaves them to talk, and returns less than five minutes later with three bottles of Pepsi. He hands out the bottles, both thank him and he sits back down. Cass still looks tense, so Dean makes it an effort to lean over Cass' lap, whispering something to Madison.

"He is so nervous." Dean rubs his hand across Cass' groin as he goes to sit back on the couch. Cass moans quietly from the friction. Dean wiggles his eyebrows, knowing Cass isn't thinking about the people now. "Let's go dance." He looks at both Madison and Cass. He shakes his head and looks down at his groin. "I'm sorry." Dean gives a goofy grin, "come on."

Madison grabs Cass' hand and pulls him to the dance floor, where Sam and Gabriel are dancing, back to back, with their dates. She leans in to Cass' ear. "You sure you are 100% gay?" Cass just nods and looks over at Dean with a scared, pleading look. "Too bad." She pouts, "You are a cutie," winks and slaps his ass.

Cass whimpers, this girl is very dominant.

"Relax, I'm playing the part. Dean said to pretend interest in you, for appearances."

Dean just nods and chuckles.

They dance and enjoy the music, sometime after eleven Dean excuses himself to use the washroom and hints for Cass to follow with a head tilt. They head to the second floor washroom, Sam and Gabriel smirk and follow their brothers. They enjoyed the competition and this time there's more privacy.

Dean and Cass take the furthest stall, while Gabriel locks the door to the washroom and Sam goes into the closest stall.

"Round two Deano." He closes the stall door.

"Gabriel?"

"Who else? The one and only. We got twenty minutes boys, make the most of it." Gabriel leans in to kiss his boyfriend, pushes him up against the side of the stall and attacks Sam's neck. He licks and sucks the pulse point as Sam tilts his head to the side, allowing better access, while he lets out a moan. Gabriel runs his hands down Sam's sides, slips his hands under the shirt, pulls it up and over Sam's head.

* * *

Dean hears a soft moan from the other stall and chuckles. "Your brother is awesome. No noise complaints." Dean puts his arm around Cass, bringing him close. "You gotta relax, we have plenty of time." He runs his index finger over Cass' lips and kisses him with passion. They slip tongues into each other's mouths, exploring. Dean pulls back, biting Cass' bottom lip, "you wanna win this?" Cass nods, "good," He turns Cass around.

"No Dean." Cass turns back around to face Dean. "I wanna take you."

Dean swallows and nods. Oh my God, Cass' so hot when he dominates. They switch spots, Cass pushes Dean against the toilet, kissing his neck, roaming his hands down to Dean's pants, unbuttons and unzips the jeans. Dean pushes the jeans and boxers off his hips. Cass goes down on his knees, looks up at Dean with lust blown eyes, strokes the swollen member and opens his mouth to lick the head. Dean runs his finger through Cass' hair, trying to prompt him to take his cock into his warm mouth. When Cass wraps his lips around his cock, Dean lets out a groan. He bobs his head and using his hand to stroke the entire length.

* * *

Sam leans down to kiss Gabriel, their tongues battling for dominance, striping each other's pants in the process. Sam breaks the kiss and pushes Gabriel's shoulders down. He takes the hints and kneels at his boyfriend's groin. He nuzzles his crotch, rubbing Sam's cock through the thin fabric. A wet spot appears immediately and Gabe takes the lead and pulls the boxers down. He ghosts over the tip, letting Sam twitch from the teasing.

"Dammit Gabe. Sucks me already." Gabriel smirks and takes in the entire nine inches. He is bobbing his head to a good rhythm when Sam's hand slips into Gabe' hair and he starts pushing Gabriel further onto his cock. Gabriel chokes and pulls off Sam.

"Sorry, Gabe." Sam looks down ashamed.

After Gabriel stops coughing, he stands back up, "that makes you bottom tonight."

* * *

Dean is close, he runs his fingers in Cass' hair pulling. Cass stops, and strokes his cock. "Dammit, we got no lube."

Cass stands up and rubs his own cock through his pants, moaning. Dean bats his hand away, unzips Cass' pants and slides his hand into his boxers, Dean wraps his fingers around the throbbing erection, listening to Cass' breath catch on the downward strokes.

"Gabe, you got lube?" Cass whimpers past his arousal.

A small bottle slides toward them, hits the wall and stops.

"Thanks dude." Dean grabs the bottle and hands it to Cass.

Cass spurts some on his fingers and tosses the bottle back under all the stalls.

He forcefully turns Dean around, leaning him over the toilet. Dean braces his forearms on the wall and waits for the cold lube. Cass slaps his ass and rubs one finger over the puckered hole and pushes in slowly, listening to the hiss. When he hears Dean exhale and feels the pressure lessen on his finger, he pushes the finger in more, he maneuvers the finger in a few times and adds a second finger, then a third, knowing Dean is ready for him.

* * *

Gabriel has his finger slicked up and a finger pressed to Sam's hole when Cass asks Gabriel for some lube. He sighs, Dean doesn't think ahead. He shoots the bottle down the washroom floor to his stall. He uses the distraction to push a second finger in. Sam bucks his hip in response; that was the spot. Gabriel pulls out and pushes back in at the same angle, Sam moans erotically and drops his head. Gabriel spreads his fingers in Sam's tight hole, Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam's hip and strokes his cock.

"Ready, baby?" Sam spreads his legs wider, he moans when the fingers are pulled out.

Gabriel grabs the lube, which thankfully has been returned and squeezes some into his palm and pushes his cock in slowly, waits for Sam to adjust, then plunges his cock in to his balls. Sam grunts, being pushed into the door, by the force. Gabriel places one hand on Sam's hip and braces the other on the door, for support. He pounds into Sam with animalistic force, knowing Sam is regretting making him gag on his cock. He may be smaller, but he has style and a huge libido. With each thrust Sam is pushed into the door, it's a good thing it's just Cass and Dean there, they are making quite a racket fucking.

* * *

Cass pulls his fingers out of Dean's stretched ass and lines up his slicked up cock. He enters Dean with a single thrust. Dean is surprised, Cass is getting rougher as time goes by. He doesn't mind the rough sex, once in a while, but not on a regular basis, this is payback for his rug burns. Dean grunts when the pain recedes and Cass starts moving. He is not as rough now, it must have been too much, he needed to be sheathed in his boyfriend. As Cass thrusts in, Dean moans and pushes his hips back on Cass' withdrawals.

They continue like this until Dean's moans get louder as his orgasm hits him, his balls tighten, he shoots his release all over the wall of the stall and his rectal muscles clamp down on Cass' cock. Cass feels the muscles tighten around him and he loses control, spurting his release in Dean. They ride out their orgasms, bucking and moaning. Cass pulls his softening cock out, legs going to rubber and Dean turns around in time to catch Cass. Dean accidently hits a bruise and Cass hisses.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and Gabriel are still fucking like jack rabbits. Gabriel is enjoying being top so much he spanks Sam and growls into his ear. "Fuck yeah, Sammy."

At that Sam's orgasm hits, his eyes close in ecstasy and he moans his lover's name to the ceiling as he gets pounded by Gabriel. Sam's orgasm pushes Gabriel's over the edge and he fucks out his orgasm until he has no come left to spurt into Sam's tight, wet hole. Gabriel slowly pulls his cock out of Sam's stretched entrance. Sam pulls his pants back up on his hips as Gabriel rubs his back, lovingly.

"Sammy, I love you."

"I love you too, Gabe." Sam turns around and kisses his lover.

"You better be done Cassie, it's time." Gabriel grabs his coat and exits the stall.

Cass unlocks his stall and emerges fully clothed, but looking exhausted.

"Nice hair." Gabriel smirks and pulls Sam to the door and unlocks it. Cass tries to flatten his hair, as the three leave the washroom.

Dean needs a minute to gather himself; he just had amazing sex, in a bathroom, at a club, on New Year's. As he opens the stall, a bouncer opens the washroom door, looking pissed.

"Why was this door locked?" He looks at Dean, seeing his overall exhausted appearance and glares. He can't prove anything though, so he lets Dean wash his hands and return to the party.

It's two minutes to midnight when Dean finds Cass, Gabriel, Sam and the girls. "Thanks guys, the bouncer nearly caught me."

Gabriel just laughs, "Which one?"

"That's not the point." Dean glares at Gabriel.

The countdown starts, ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Dean grabs Cass and kisses him quickly, before anyone sees them. Sam on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen. Dean spots them lip locked, sitting on the floor beside them. He kicks Sam, they pull apart.

The party continues until one in the morning. Jess takes the girls home and Cass takes the guys. Gabriel offers to drive, Cass shrugs. When Cass reaches in his pocket for his keys he pulls out a bra. He tilts his head in confusion, who's bra is that and how did it get in there?

Dean grabs it and laughs, "She is good, I gotta hand it to her." Cass is uttered perplexed and hands the lacy pink bra to Dean. "No you keep it and make sure your parents find it tomorrow."

Cass puts it back in his pocket and hands Gabriel the keys, him and Dean climb in the back and snuggle, while Sam gets in the passenger seat and holds Gabe's hand the whole way home.

Cass plans to leave at noon, Dean's bus back to Fort Wayne is scheduled to leave at 1:30pm, so Cass offers to drive him to the bus station. His dad is slightly hesitant, but Cass states it saves John a trip and it's on his way out of town, so it's only polite to offer. Dean accepts and John thanks him and hands him a ten, which he reluctantly accepts for gas money. Dean drops his bag in the trunk and hops in the passenger seat, he pulls out his music collection, for when they get out of town. They wave to their parents and head off home to Michigan, sighing, finally free from that ordeal.

* * *

**I think Madison likes Castiel, hehe, how did she get her bra into his coat though, I wonder?**

**Okay so Valentine's Day is the last request chapter, then back to the planned story. Unless I get an amazing idea or suggestion.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my porn.**

**Speaking of Porn, I will be posting a Story about porn soon, keep your eyes out for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Valentine's weekend.**

**I kinda live by Niagara Falls so I get quite specific on the events, sorry if you dont know what half the things are. The Skywheel is a ferris wheel and the Skylon Tower is a rotating restaurant off Clifton Hill and Clifton Hill is the main drag of touristy shops and nightclubs.**

* * *

Dean had a surprise for his valentine, Castiel. It started with a road trip and ended with them panting, exhausted, looking up at the ceiling of a hotel suite. He was taking Cass to Niagara Falls, Canada, to see one of the seven natural wonders of the world. It was only a five hour drive, they both had valid passports and neither had been. They were going to make a weekend of it, leave Friday night after Cass' classes, drive through and crash at the hotel around midnight.

Dean got the Impala washed and detailed since they were going to be in it for hours, plus Cass didn't know where they were going, so he drove. The car was all packed up when Cass got home Friday night, he knew Dean had something sweet planned for their weekend, just didn't know what it was.

Cass dropped his books in Dean's room and was ushered out to the Impala and driven off, no explanation; just Dean grinning ear to ear, saying it's a surprise babe. Cass sighed, and settled in the passenger seat waiting for a hint or clue. They drove out of town, through Flint, when they got to the American border Cass got intrigued. "Dean, we are going to Canada. Why?"

"You ever seen Niagara Falls? I hear is it amazing and my amazing boyfriend should get to see it." He places a chaste kiss on Cass' surprised lips.

"You really are awesome." Cass gets excited, he loves sightseeing.

They get off the highway and find the hotel. Double Tree was the most expensive hotel he could afford, but he knew Cass didn't care about things like money or how fancy the room was, as long as he got to see his falls. They check in and collapse on the bed, tired.

The next morning they get up and make it a tourist day. They go on the Maid of the Mist, walk through the haunted houses and wax museums, head to the Casino, since Dean finally turned nineteen.

Cass doesn't like the Frankenstein haunted house much, he hangs on to Dean the entire way through, hiding behind his brave boyfriend for protection. Dean thinks it's adorable, so plays it up for Cass.

When they get out Cass begs to go on the Skywheel, Dean agrees immediately, he can't say no to those big blue eyes. They spent the entire time making out, although Cass did manage to take one picture when at the top.

For dinner they go to the Skylon Tower, the room rotates, giving them a beautiful view of the entire city. They go to the casino Saturday night and Cass wins $50 at the dice game, they walk away very happy. Cass has had an amazing day with Dean.

* * *

They walk back to the hotel very happy; Cass can't keep his hands off Dean. They make it to the elevator, Cass crashes his lips against Dean's, while pushing him against the back of the elevator, it just sits there with the door closed, after a minute of heavy making out Dean realizes they didn't push their floor number.

"Oops, what floor we on again?" Dean leans them against the doors, so he can push the button.

They kiss feverously, when the door opens, they don't even look, Cass just starts walking backwards making Dean follow him. Dean points the way to the room and Cass turns around walking seductively, shaking his hips.

Dean licks his lips, thinking damn my man can really get the blood flowing. Dean smirks, realizing he stopped walking. When he gets to the door, its open and he slips in.

Cass is standing by the bed, with his mouth open, in shock. The entire bed is covered in rose petals, there are candles lit on the nightstands, the whole room has a romantic feeling. He turns around and looks at his boyfriend. "How?"

"It's Valentine's Day, don't ask questions, just go with the flow." Dean kisses his neck, lovingly.

Cass lays down on the bed and pats the spot beside him.

Dean grabs his strawberry flavored lube from his jacket pocket and takes his jacket and shirt off, puts the lube on the night stand, straddles Cass and trails kisses down his lover's neck.

Cass takes his shirt off and tosses it, then unbuttons his pants.

Dean unconsciously licks his lips, watching the site. "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean." Cass kisses him, biting Dean's bottom lip, tenderly pulling.

"You know we don't have to have sex tonight, if you don't wanna?" Dean doesn't want to pressure him to put out, just because it's Valentine's Day.

"Seriously? I'm getting laid this Valentines. Get your ass naked, let's go." Cass smacks his lover's ass and smirks mischievously.

Dean kicks off his boots, strips off his jeans and boxers and helps Cass get his boxers off.

When they are naked Dean grinds his erection up Cass' thigh, teasing him. Cass moans seductively and grinds his hips up, unsatisified with the result, he flips them, getting on top of Dean. Dean just grins and gives Cass a hot open mouth kiss. Cass knows he gets top tonight, it's a given. He runs a finger across Dean's nipples, pinching them to erect buds. Dean moans and ruts his hips. Cass continues licking and sucking tender spots down his chest and abdomen, Cass licks Dean's jutting hipbone and nips, getting a surprised gasp from his boyfriend.

Cas slides his fingers around the erection before him and licks his lips before taking Dean's throbbing cock into his mouth. He hums and bobs up and down, while stoking the base with his hand. Dean arches his back, trying to get more. Cass sucks, licks and hums getting Dean to orgasm quickly. With each groan and moan Cass' cock gets harder and leaks more precome.

Dean loses control loudly, swearing through bliss. "Fuck Yes!" He bucks his hips to his orgasm, shooting Cass' mouth full of his sticky release.

Cass swallows it, knowing it's less messy that way and licks all the come off his lover's spent cock, he lets the cock out of his mouth. Cass moves between Dean's legs, leans over to grab the lube, opens the bottle and looks at Dean questioningly. Dean nods and spreads his legs. He pours some of the amazing liquid on his fingers and teases Dean's entrance with his slicked finger. Cass pushes a finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. They are going to make love tonight, not fuck. Dean relaxes after a few seconds and Cas pushes in further, hearing Dean make very sexual noises. Cass has to smile at this, Dean is very confident in the bedroom.

Cass twists the finger and pulls it out, adds a finger and pushes back in, leaning over his lover's aroused body to suck at his neck. When Dean is loose enough Cass adds a third finger, Dean is practically fucking his fingers. All the fingers get pulled out; Dean whimpers and spreads his legs wider.

Cass slicks up his hardened cock, lines it up to Dean's stretched hole and pushes just the head in at first, it takes all his self-control to stop. Dean groans and tightens his ass. "Relax, I'll go slow."

"I don't want you to go slow; I want you to ride me hard." Dean talks very dirty when he wants it bad.

"No we make love, slow and lovingly." Cass pushes all the way in, grunts and trails a hand down his lover's cheek.

Dean wraps his legs around Cass' waist, wanting him in deeper.

Cass bottoms out in Dean and has to place one hand on Dean's hip and the other beside his lover's head on the mattress, to keep from fucking Dean's brains out. "You are so tight, I can't…" He ruts in and out to a steady pace and grits his teeth, when Dean rolls his hips.

"Fuck Cass, give it to me." Dean rocks his hips on Cass' withdrawal and gets his prostate hit on the thrust in. "Yeah!" Dean is screaming to the ceiling in ecstasy.

"Keep quiet, or we gonna get kicked out." Cass is thrusting into Dean eratically, keeping his eyes closed.

"Look at me Cass. I wanna see your eyes when you come in me." Dean tries to place a hand on his lover's face, but he is getting pounded too hard by Cass.

Cass opens his eyes and looks into Dean's emerald green eyes, a second later he orgasms into Dean's hot, tight ass, he pumps him full of come and grunts his release.

Dean is a mess under the relentless thrusts of his best friend and lover. This is better than his welcome home fuck. Cass hits his prostate again and Dean loses all control over his body and orgasm. He spills his release all over his chest and abdomen, but he can't think about the mess, he is getting pounded still, Cass didn't stop, even after he orgasmed. Cass does his best to get Dean over the edge, but once he feels Dean's muscles tighten, he lets out a second orgasm, smaller, but still there, he pumps yet more release into Dean's ass. He pulls out slowly and notices the condom is about to burst. Hot sex is way better than jerking yourself off in your bedroom.

Like anticipated, the evening ends with them falling a sleeping wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will be back to the storyline. I do love my all-out smut chapters. **

**Reviews are like candy and I do love my candy, not as much as Gabriel, but still enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So on with the story, sadly no smut this chapter. It can't be sex sex sex all the time. ****This is just a short chapter, to keep my readers entertained.**

* * *

Cass moved out of his dorm by the new semester, without telling his parents. Dean loved having Cass living with him full-time. Every weekend was a wild party, though. Dean and Cass didn't mind much, unless Dean had to work early, most nights they joined in, typical frat parties, minus the frat. Cass took extra care to keep his marks in the top five, if his father thought he was slacking, he would pull his tuition and food allowance. They were saving as much money as they could, in case Cass got cut off.

Cass' dad shows up at the University, one April day. He went to his son's dorm, to find out he moved out weeks ago, he was given Cass' forwarding address and drove to the house. Thankfully, Dean was at work, at the time. When Cass got home, he noticed an unfamiliar car parked in Dean's spot. He walked in the door and froze in shock; his dad was sitting, talking to Ash in the living room. Cass excused himself to drop his books in his room, quickly. Once in his room, he paced, holding his phone, trying to get a hold of Dean, before he got home. He answered on the second try.

"Hey, Cass. What's up baby?" Dean answers happily.

"Hey, Dean. You can't come home, for a few hours. My father showed up here!" Cass is nearly in hysterics, hyperventilating.

"Shit! Cass, baby, breathe, keep calm. Ask how long he plans to visit for. I'll sleep in the Impala, if I have to, anything you ask." A moment of silence. "Hide my stuff, if he wants to see your room and keep Balthazar away, he'd love to meet your infamous dad." Quiet chuckle, "I love you, Cass. You'll be fine."

"I love you too, Dean. Wish me luck and patience, explaining why I'm not in my dorm anymore."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Didn't see the point, plus been keeping the money."

"Good point. Good luck and God speed." Dean chuckles hollowly.

They hang up and Cass trudges down the stairs loudly. "How did you know I was here?" He looks to his dad.

"Dorm administration said this was your new address. How much is the rent, here, cheaper than a dorm? I doubt it, this place looks expensive." He looks around the room.

"Relax, father, calm down. The rent is about the same as at the dorms, but it's quieter, less roommates." Cass goes to sit on the armchair, looking at his dad. "How long you visiting for? So I can tell the other guys."

"Just the night, I was in the area and thought I'd check out how you were doing at school. Nice cars in the driveway, by the way." Cass sighs, "They are my friend's. He likes expensive cars."

"I hope you are keeping good company?" He sits up straight, giving a critical look.

"Of course, father. Would you like to see my scores, to prove it?" Cass knows it his way to say don't forget why you are here and why I'm paying for it all. "Do you have a hotel, close by? Dorms don't allow overnight guests. So you would have had to have gotten one."

"Yes, Castiel, I'm staying at the Kellogg Hotel, in the Convention Centre, I won't 'crash' here, as you kids call it." He gives a small smile.

Cass exhales loudly, Dean can come home, but not with is car, too recognizable to his father. They talk and Cass offers him a coffee, trying his best to be polite and not rush his father out, knowing Dean's waiting for the 'all clear' call.

Cass manages to get him to leave around ten, claiming he has an assignment to finish and classes early in the morning. As a bigger surprise, Balthazar doesn't show up all evening.

Once his father's rental car's taillights fade into the distance, Cass grabs his phone and calls Dean.

"Hey, Cass, can we come home, now?"

"Hey, Dean. 'We'? Balthazar is there isn't he?" Cass sighs, mystery solved.

"Of course, I got bored and he had a funny story to tell me. Kill two birds, with one stone." Dean chuckles over the phone. "We are on our way."

"Okay, see ya soon. Oh can you leave the Impala at the garage? I don't want my dad possibly seeing it, if he stops by, in the morning."

"Sure, Cass, if you would sleep better that way."

* * *

**My apologies for it being so short, Cass' dad coulda had worse timing and totally caught Dean.**

**I take pride in adding real places to my story, the places mentioned are real. Kellogg Hotel really is in East Lansing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where the story gets funnier, Balthazar can do that. **

**Sorry to my horny readers, no description of their welcome home sex.**

* * *

At the end of the year, the boys go home for the summer, but make sure to have an interesting summer. They convince Balthazar to come back to Lawrence, Kansas, posing as Dean's boyfriend. To get an idea how bad his dad would take the news that he is gay and ultimately what Cass' dad thinks of the news. Dean and Balthazar pack up his cars for storage or shipping, depending if he wants to take the car to Kansas. The Bentley is shipped to Lawrence. Balthazar was having the driveway and yard re-landscaped, so there was no point sticking around an empty campus when there were no students to party with, and he kind of took to Dean pretty quickly. Dean had taken to calling him Bentley as a nickname. So that was going to be his name for the summer.

Cass arrived home first, he unpacks and calls Dean. They are on the road, an hour out from St. Louis, Balthazar wanted to do some shopping. Dean thought shopping for clothes were unnecessary, but when Balthazar offered to buy him a nice leather jacket Dean stopped complaining.

The last time John Winchester heard from his eldest son he was in Fort Wayne, Indiana, working in a small garage. Dean got laid off a few days ago and was coming home to visit Sam, before he went off to Stanford, in the fall.

Everyone was thrilled when he got his acceptance letter, everyone except John. Stanford was expensive and Sam had to work to pay the tuition, little did he know Gabriel was accepted as well. They were going to leave in the fall, rent a house and not look back, 'Luc style'. They did sound interested in Dean's plan to bring his 'new boyfriend' home though.

Dean made sure he got home while John and Cass' parents were still at work, and met Cass in the forest, on their log, for their 'welcome home fuck'. 'Bentley' was at his hotel suite in the town centre, he would make his appearance when it would have the most dramatic impact, after dinner, when Cass' parents were leaving for their usual church event.

Cass made sure to text Dean when his parents were getting ready to leave the house. Dean and Bentley made sure to be standing by the car, leaning close, looking like they were kissing and it was interrupted by Cass' parents, causing them to pull apart and hold hands, instead.

It was worth all the planning they did, Cass' dad froze, holding the door open for his wife, jaw hanging open, gaping at the sight, eyes wide with shock. Cass was watching from the window and nearly fell over laughing, Gabriel was of course, right beside his brother, laughing as well, attempting to text Sam, but failing horribly, couldn't see the buttons through his tear-filled laughing.

Dean just waved happily and pulled Bentley along, by the hand. "Hey Mister Novak, this is my boyfriend Bentley, he's from Southport, England."

Balthazar held out his hand to shake hands. "Hi, Sir." Cass' dad just continues to stare at the extended hand. Balthazar lowers his hand and steps behind Dean. There is an awkward silence, then Cass' dad snaps out of his shock stance, closes his wife's door and steps away from the guys.

"Does your father know?" He looks livid.

Dean half smiles, "I kinda told him I had a surprise. Bentley just got here. I'm going to introduce him now." Dean looks at his house, knowing as much fun as that was, now is the second part of the plan. He walks toward his front door as the Novak car pulled out of the driveway. He pulls out his phone to call Cass, "Hey, your dad's expression was priceless." He smirks, knowing Cass can see him.

"I totally agree, Gabriel was on the floor in pain, apparently father could have been constipated." Cass can't keep the smile off his usually somber face, when at his parent's house.

"Ready for phase two?" Dean asks unsure.

"Yes, Dean."

"Okay, I'll leave the phone in my pocket so you can hear, I think Sammy's gonna video tape it for you." A chuckle escapes Dean.

"Less talking, more giving your dad a heart attack." Cass laughs, knowing this is worth all the stress he had to deal with this year, seeing their parents speechless. Although, Cass feels slightly guilty, knowing Dean is exposing his secret to his dad, while Cass is not. He reminds himself this is an important moment in both of their lives, it could dictate the rest of their summer vacation, but will probably decide if Dean talks to his dad again. Cass says a quick prayer for his boyfriend.

Dean walks up the front steps while talking, he puts the phone in the front pocket of his shirt and turns to Balthazar, "You ready for Hell? Cass' dad will be worse, after the shock wears off, but my dad could go either way."

"Bring it on, you have no idea how much fun this is for me, much better than being bored in my flat." He smirks and shakes out his shoulders in preparation.

"Just remember we live in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean puts his hand on the door handle and takes a deep breath, he turns it and enters his house, Balthazar following closely. "Hey, Dad, where are you?" Dean hears a muffled response from the basement. "Basement, figures, if he ain't drinking yet, he will be after this."

They head down the stairs and see John sitting on the couch, with a glass in his hand. "Already drinking, great." Dean whispers to himself and rolls his eyes, assuming how this will go. "Uh, dad, I want you to meet someone." His voice nearly cracks at the end. He is very nervous; he could get the boot tonight.

"Oh yeah, who?" John sounds genuinely curious.

"This is Bentley Jackson, my… Boyfriend." He grabs Balthazar's hand.

John drops the glass on to the glass table. "What the hell, Dean?"

After some tense stares from John, Bentley chuckles, "Doesn't anyone in this town accept this? It's nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." He extends his hand once again, hoping for a handshake, this time it is shaken.

Hi, Bentley." Dean's dad rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You wanna drink? You look twenty-one, right?" He hands him the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Yes, twenty-two, mate." Balthazar accepts the bottle, graciously, even though he prefers beer. "Cheers."

John shrugs. "Could be worse. At least he won't get some girl knocked up."

Dean finally takes a breath. No way! Dad's cool with it. He flops down on the other couch and pats the seat beside him. Balthazar sits down and chugs a good amount of the bottle.

"Easy there, boy." John looks at the young man, with surprise, and holds his hand out for the bottle.

"We kinda met the neighbours, a few minutes ago." He looks faintly explanatory and gives a nervous smile.

"The Novaks?" Both boys nod. Dean thinks _please be nice dad, Cass is listening_, he almost prays. "They are good people, a little preachy. Honestly, Mr. Novak is just very religious and very against homesexuality. He is scared his boy, Castiel, I'm sure you'll meet him, would turn out to be gay."

He picks up his glass and downs the remainder of the liquid in one swig.

Dean can't even look at his dad, knowing Cass is gay, very gay and his lover for a year now.

"He freaked out a few years back, scared the crap outta me, saying my Dean was the Devil, tempting his innocent boy to blasphemy. I honestly don't think he could handle it if Castiel was…" John lets a slight chuckle escape as he pours a fresh glass of JD and coke.

Dean fidgets, he never knew Cass' dad called him the Devil.

"I suspected Dean was different, always flirting with girls, prolly over compensating." John winks at Bentley.

"DAD! Shut up, please." Dean flushes a nice pink.

"Just stating my opinion. I suggest you not hang out with the Novak boys, especially since the younger one is hiding by the door right now." He looks up at the doorway. They hear footsteps from upstairs and a door slams.

"Busted." Balthazar chuckles.

"You really are okay with this, dad? I was expecting an argument or at least raised voices." Dean is perplexed, something seems off.

"I've known for a while, somehow, deep down I knew and I don't really think it's wrong. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready or you ran outta women to screw, claiming your masculinity. Have fun boys, just don't let the Novaks see too much of it, or I'll be run outta town." He looks at Dean, in particular.

"Thanks, Dad. We gonna go then." Dean gets up quickly, leaving Balthazar chasing after him up the steps.

When they are upstairs, Balthazar states, "that went well, don't ya think?"

Dean just grabs the phone from his pocket. "Forest, now," and hangs up.

When Dean arrives at the log, Cass is sitting there, out of breath. "I'm sorry, Dean. My father is the pastor, after all. Are you okay, Dean?" Cass places a hand gently on his boyfriend's arm, reassuringly.

"Neither of you thought my dad's actions were odd? Almost fake?" They both shake their heads.

Balthazar breaks the silence first. "Your dad is awesome. I can totally play this all summer." He states matter of factly. "It's like being in a soap opera." He covers his mouth and snickers.

"Should I back off being seen around you, by your dad? Cass, I want the truth. Let your dad sweat it or not?" Dean wants to know, but doesn't want to hear yes.

"Give my father 'til tomorrow, I'm going to be 'asleep' when they get home, hopefully, he won't get too preachy, but we did want to gauge their responses, did we not?"

Dean nods and Balthazar rubs his hands together, greedily. They both look at him and Dean rolls his eyes. "What? I had fun back there."

"We kinda knew your father was a wild card, Dean, he coulda freaked and gotten your ass kicked out. We can use your house as a 'safe zone'. Your dad will assume you are making out with your boyfriend Bentley here, not me, so he won't purposely barge in."

Dean looks at Cass, looking into his solid blue eyes. Cass' dad won't let Cass anywhere near Dean, now, but Cass is an adult and can claim he is going to the library, or something.

"Everything will be fine, Dean, breath."

"I'm going back to my hotel, then. You two obviously need to talk properly." He winks, turns and nearly running to the street, feeling the tension.

* * *

**John Winchester, I'm so proud of you, just wit til Sam comes out too.**

**I'm not sure when I should wrap this up after summer vacation or continue into Cass' second year at University? Opinions anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Cass knew he had to go down for breakfast and hear the obvious lecture from his father about how Dean Winchester was going to Hell, homosexuality is a sin and he will burn for his blasphemy.

Cass trudges down the step loudly, wearing his pj pants and gray undershirt. Gabriel is already at the table, looking rather pale, but he gives a small smile at his mom when she places his plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Hey, Gabe, mom, father." Ignorance is best at this point. "How was church?" He sits down beside Gabriel and waits for his plate of breakfast.

Cass' dad takes a deep breath and looks at his wife. "Castiel, Gabriel, I don't want you hanging out with the Winchester boys. They are…"

"They are what?" Cass pipes in.

"John's boy is not going to the paradise of Heaven."

Gabriel cuts his dad off. "Screw that, Sam is my best friend. He leaves for College in a few weeks, I'm not gonna stop hanging out with him just 'cause you say so." Gabriel gets up from the table and runs for the front door.

Cass knows Gabe is just putting a show on. "What happened father? I thought you liked John."

"I do, but have you run into his boy, Dean yet?"

Cass shakes his head, and thanks his mom when she places his plate of toast, bacon and eggs down in front of him.

"Well, we did. He came home last night. And he was not alone…" Cass' dad is having a really hard time not putting his foot down and telling Castiel he is to never see Dean again. He knows Castiel won't be as dramatic as Gabriel, but he isn't worried about his youngest boy.

"New girl? Was she at least out of high school?" Cass keeps a straight face, and takes a bite of his toast and dips it in the yolk of his eggs.

"Not exactly, it was a boy. He brought a guy home to meet his father!" Cass' dad bangs his fist on the table, making Cass flinch.

"Oh, really? That's great news." Cass grabs a piece of bacon with his fingers and bites it.

Cass looks at his mom, she has her back to them, shaking her head. "Mom? What's wrong?" Cass looks back to his father. "A guy, that's nice. Is the guy cool?" He continues eating and waits for his mom to sit at the table.

She is crying quietly. "I just can't believe after all these years, he would disgrace his father."

Cass puts his fork down and crosses his arms over his chest. "I've grown up with Dean and Sam, they have not disgraced John. How could you say that about my best friend? Being gay is not a sin, father." He pushes the plate away and asks to be excused from the table. When he is not excused he leaves anyway. He is an adult, he can make his own decisions, plus his father has no control over him.

Cass' parents just sit at the table looking at each other. How can he make his boys see that Dean is a poisonous apple from the tree of life. Dean can't be allowed to drag his family into the path of blasphemy.

"What can we do to make them understand, Anna?" He places a hand over his wife's and sighs in frustration.

* * *

Cass goes up to his room, showers and gets dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. He knew life at his parents' house would be difficult, especially after being so happy with Dean for the school year. He misses waking up beside his boyfriend, showering together and even kissing and holding hands in public. It wasn't too bad for Christmas break, it was only for a week, but this is going to be months.

He walks down the stairs, tells his mom he is going to the park. His mom says to have fun and he leaves out the front door, not even looking at his father, sitting in his chair.

Dean is sitting on a bench, texting. Cass sits beside him quietly. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cass." He looks up and lowers his voice. "How bad is it? Gabe came running in this morning."

"You are going to Hell, we aren't to see either of you, ever again. And I think my father is scared." Cass smiles smugly, this is so much fun, but it could turn bad, if they don't contain it. "I think we are going to be inseparable this summer, where is Balthazar?"

Dean grins, and points to the town centre. "Just 'cause we ain't at College don't mean he stops drinking. I'm pretty sure he downed a 12-pack, after he left." He leans back on the bench and stretches, he catches himself before he puts his arm around his boyfriend. "So you wanna poke the bear some more than? That could be very dangerous, baby."

Cass nods and pulls out his phone. He texts Balthazar.

-We are go for adding 'fuel to the fire'.-

Then Cass texts Dean, even though he is sitting beside him.

-I missed showering with you :'p Let's get Balthazar and make out in your basement.-

When Dean gets the text he chuckles and gets off the bench. "Let's go then." He winks and drags Cass by his arm.

"Dean, we can't be seen this close." Cass is looking around nervously.

"Relax, Cass. It's early, no one is watching us, you are so paranoid."

They make it to the SpringHill Suites Hotel and take the elevator up to the top floor. They knock on the door and wait, after a minute they hear movement and Balthazar opens the door, looking slightly hung over.

"What kiddies?" He scratches his head, lets them in and shuts the door.

"Geez you party hard, all the time, don't ya?" Dean chuckles and cleans off a chair to sit down on.

"Get to the point or leave." Balthazar heads to the bathroom to take a piss. He doesn't even close the door, just shouts, "What did Cass' dad do this morning? Hit the roof?"

"Doors are there for a reason, ya know!" Dean just pats his lap for Cass to sit with him.

"This is my private room, you don't like, leave." He makes sure to wink as he passes them to get dressed.

Balthazar goes to the bed and wakes his very naked bed buddy. She rolls over and grabs the sheets noticing the guys in the room.

"Time to leave, darling." The very pretty young red head leans off the bed, snatches up her panties, bra and a shirt. She hides under the covers to put her clothes on and throws the covers off in a huff.

"That's two dudes, right?" she whispers to Balthazar.

He nods, "Boys, this is Mindy, never caught her last name, but it don't really matter." He winks and slaps her rear as she tries to put her jeans back on.

"I had a lovely evening, lets do it again, some time." He ushers her to the door and closes it behind her.

After Balthazar pulls pants on and a shirt, Dean and Cass break out laughing.

"Been here less than a day and you already got a girl." Dean is shaking his head in amazement.

"That could make it more difficult if we plan to play boyfriends." Cass gives Balthazar a dirty look.

He raises his hands in surrender. "I get horny too ya know. Find me a sweet little thing to play with then."

Cass and Dean exchange looks. They didn't think Balthazar would actually want to continue with the charade.

Cass is the one to answer. "You are sweet, how do you feel about meeting Sam's friend, Madison?"

"Is she hot?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"We are gay, so obviously we don't think she is hot. She is not the kinda girl you bed and then not call though, so you better actually plan to stay the entire summer."

"Easy Cassie, I'll play nice."

Cass pulls out his phone and calls Madison. She is working at the Vet Hospital tonight, but can hang out in the afternoon. He asks politely if she would be interested in possibly playing along like at New Year's, but this time she has someone to keep her company. They arrange to watch some movies in Dean's basement.

* * *

**I got a request for some more Destiel vs. Sabriel, so I'll be working on that for the boys' summer vacation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I like my smut, even when I'm trying to put in plot, it turns to smut.**

* * *

Since they decided to play this out for the summer they needed to find summer jobs together, to make money and of course have a reason to be seen together. Gabriel worked at a candy shop near the town centre, so he got Balthazar a discount on all the good candy. Since he was dating Madison, Jess' friend. Sam worked at the Wal-Mart, he managed to get Cass and Dean jobs stocking the shelves at night. Apparently night shift was very lenient, as long as the shelves were stocked and no one actually witnesses them making out, the managers didn't care.

One day at work Dean wanted to try out the new beanbag chairs that came in. He snatches one from the display skid and hides it in the Seasonal section, hiding it under the patio umbrellas. He finds Cass stocking the pharmacy. He sneaks up behind his boyfriend and runs a hand around his waist, to his groin and suggestively rubs his crotch.

"Hey babe. I got something ta show ya."

"I doubt it's work related." Cass turns, kissing Dean.

"Well, it's a new item in Seasonal." He winks. "Come on."

Cass follows, making sure no one is in the area to see them leave their assigned jobs.

It is pretty quiet in Seasonal, that's where they usually go to make out. Dean grabs the chair and pulls it into a corner. He pulls Cass into his embrace, kissing him gently.

Cass is nervous, they're in their Hometown Wal-Mart totally making out. What if someone his father knows sees them? Dean has no regard for discretion, but that is part of the thrill, Cass guesses.

Dean manages to get Cass to relax just enough to get him to sit on the beanbag chair. Dean straddles him, nipping lovingly at his neck, he knows not to leave any marks while they're at work. That's a rule, Cass is huge on rules, but he has to admit the rules are there for a reason and they make sense. He kisses down Cass' neck, when he gets to his shirt, Dean starts to unbutton his dress shirt, slowly, making Cass beg for it.

Cass leans back against the chair, moaning quietly, Dean loves public sex, but this is very dangerous for both of them. They are at work and his father is one phone call away. When Dean bites his nipple Cass loses all inhibition and runs his fingers through his lover's hair, guiding him down lower. How dare he tease him, Cass needs release, he is getting frustrated, sexually.

Dean trails his hands down to Cass' pants, palms the bulge Cass is sporting, he moans. causing Dean to nearly jump him right there. Cass must make those noises on purpose, tempting him.

Dean claims his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, while he unbuttons and unzips Cass' pants. He slips his hand in and rubs the throbbing cock.

Cass groans and lets his head drop against the back of the chair. "Oh God, yes."

"Geez, man you gotta keep quiet or we'll get caught." Dean looks around, thankfully no one is near.

"It's your fault, Dean." Cass puts his fist over his mouth, trying to keep it down.

Dean slips off Cass' lap and pulls his lover's pants down, asking Cass to lift his ass to slip the pants and boxers off. Cass does as asked with reluctance.

At this rate, they're going to fuck in the Wal-Mart. Cass is so scared, actually having sex at work is past his comfort level, even if he trusts Dean.

"Don't worry. We ain't gunna screw here, I just wanna get you off, babe." Dean winks and licks his lips.

Dean leans down, flicking his tongue over Cass' slit. He hears a quiet moan and opens his mouth to suck his boyfriend off. He bobs his head, sucking and humming, knowing Cass is close to a guttural moan, getting them caught. He puts a hand on Cass' hip, getting him to remember they are at work and he needs to be quieter, or Dean will stop.

Dean looks up, making eye contact with Cass. He flicks his tongue on the nerves and Cass moans, pushing his hips up to the sensation. Damn, Dean does that on purpose.

Dean continues to suck, lick and hum, Cass is so close. Dean knows his moans by now. He runs a circle with his tongue over the slit, and hears Cass lose control.

Cass stifles his guttural, orgasmic moan with his hand and pumps Dean's mouth full of his release. He just sits there, in a daze, while Dean licks his cock clean and pulls his boxers back on. He stands up and offers a hand for Cass to get up, so he can put his pants back on as well. Cass complies willingly, Dean dresses him and pulls him back to the pharmacy section, so Cass can finish his section.

Dean just grins to himself, as he watches Cass in a daze. It is true that was the most sexual they have gotten at work, but Cass is still outta it. Is he feeling okay? It's like they had sex, at work. Why is Cass so spaced out?

Dean is worried, after watching his boyfriend stock shelves quietly for five minutes, he finally shows emotion, a smirk breaks across his face and he laughs, it almost sounds like a giggle. He trails a hand down to his groin and rubs his hand over his crotch, smiling to himself.

Cass was so shocked, he got blown, at work, on a beanbag chair, by his boyfriend. He was so scared, he was terrified of getting caught, but maybe he is just too stressed out. He did enjoy Dean giving him release, but he didn't get to blow Dean in return. It feels unfair, Dean might need stress relief too. He looks around, he gets the feeling he is being watched, but can't place it.

An hour to the end of his shift, Cass looks around for Dean, he wants to repay the favour. Dean is restocking automotive. Once again no one is near them. Cass grabs his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him to Seasonal, Dean follows quietly.

"What's going on babe?" Dean whispers.

"Pay back." Cass just smirks.

Dean grins at that and walks faster, keeping up with Cass. Cass pushes Dean down on the same beanbag chair, roughly. Dean loves it when Cass gets physical. He was just so shy before, unsure, now he has the confidence to approach him and have his way with his lover, in a public place.

Cass wastes no time kissing and biting Dean's lips. He loves the idea of a quickie with his lover. Cass unbuttons Dean's jeans and unzips them in record time, Cass is quite forceful in his treatment with Dean's jeans. He gets Dean to lift his hips and slides the jeans to his ankles, he nips at his boyfriend's hips, sucking a nice hickey on his hipbone, its covered by boxers, so no rules broken for work.

Dean is rock hard within seconds of Cass' roughness. Dean groans when the boxers are pulled off, revealing his erection to the open air. Cass takes a second to admire his lover's arousal and plunges down on Dean's cock. Cass hums, hollowing his cheeks, getting a moan from Dean. Music to Cass' ears, knowing his boyfriend is loving his blowjob. He strokes the base with his hand, while twisting and sucking at the same time. Dean bucks his hips up as he gets into the movement of Cass licking and sucking him off. Cass puts his other hand on his hips, keeping him seated in the beanbag chair.

Cass trails his hand down to fondle Dean's balls, he feels his balls contract and knows this is his time. He takes in the whole length and sucks, waiting for the familiar salty taste in his mouth, he is not disappointed. Within a few seconds Dean gets pushed over the edge and blows his seed in his lover's willing mouth. He bucks out his orgasm, spurting his release, Cass swallows the salty liquid and licks the length clean. Dean doesn't move for a minute.

"Babe, it's almost time to go home, let's go." Cass smirks, he knows that feeling.

Dean stands up, pulling his jeans onto his hips, when he kisses Cass on the cheek his manager appears at the end of the aisle.

"It's time for the inventory, are all the sections restocked Castiel and Dean?" Both nod, solemnly.

"Yes Janet, all the stock is on the shelf." Cass walks away, confidently. There is no way they know anything. He has to show no fear.

Dean just follows him out of the patio furniture, smirking. That was close, but they have had a lot of close calls lately.

Cass cleans up his boxes and heads to the lunchroom to swipe out. They head to their separate cars and drive off, Cass' Nissan is followed by Dean's Impala. Dean put a new bumper sticker on Cass' car the other day 'Drive it like you stole it'. Dean absolutely loves to bug Cass about his driving. Dean has a small bumper sticker 'Born to party, Forced to work'. It's just how they can have some fun, while still have freedom of expression.

* * *

**I love my bumper stickers on my car. So I include them for fun.**

**Writing should be fun, if it's not. You're not doing it right.**

**Anyways it's my Birthday today so, I wrote this smutty chapter in honour of it, I love Wal-Mart and totally have a beanbag chair that I wanna christen with smut.**

**Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought the boys should have some summer fun. Who doesn't like to get drunk camping?**

* * *

The boys decide to go camping at the end of July, to celebrate Sam and Gabriel going off to Stanford. They load up the cars with sleeping bags and tents borrowed from John and the Novaks. Dean and Castiel take the Winchester tent. Sam and Gabriel take the bigger of the two tents from the Novaks, while the girls take the smaller one. Balthazar and Madison have a huge 10-person tent, most of the partying and drinking will be done in there during the day.

Dean's in charge of bringing the firewood for the two nights and food for around the campfire, Sam and Gabriel are in charge of the music options and nothing more. The girls bring the essentials, plates, utensils, sandwiches and bacon and eggs. Balthazar is of course in charge of the booze. Beer, beer, beer and vodka for the girls, he even brings some weed for the wild times around the campfire.

Luckily Cass gets his father to agree to not chaperone the event, 'cause that would ruin the whole plan. Cass tells him he worries too much and needs to relax before he has a stroke.

They get all the tents set up by the afternoon and are ready to go cool off in the lake. Dean and Cass hop in the Impala, with the girls in the back, laden with towels, sunscreen and lots of drinks, for a fun afternoon of swimming and sunbathing. Gabriel takes Sam and Balthazar in Cass' Nissan.

They get to the beach, all the guys run for the water immediately, while the girls lay out their towels, apply sun tan oil and lay out to get some sun, gossiping. Jess and Kali don't mind being dragged places by their 'fake boyfriends', Sam and Gabriel are really sweet and absolutely adorable together. They get to do tons of fun stuff, see all the new movies, go camping for cheap and their parents don't bother them too much 'cause the boys are polite and courteous. Plus, Jess and Kali like each other, best friends get close. Madison tags along with them on the beach, not wanting to get manhandled by her boyfriend just yet, that's for later, in the tent. They spend the afternoon on the beach and head back when the sun starts to set.

Not long after they get back to the campsites Dean has a strong fire going and a beer in hand. Cass wanders over and sits in his lap to steal a swig of beer and a kiss. It's awesome to finally be parent-free again, not having to worry about Cass' father spying or Dean's dad accidently walking in on the two of them in a not so compromising position, but still difficult to explain since 'Bentley' was Dean's boyfriend and Madison was his girlfriend.

Dean responds instantly, kissing back, deepening the simple kiss, as Dean opens his mouth, to give his lover entrance. Cass pushes in forcefully, claiming every inch of Dean's warm, wet mouth. Dean places a hand on Cass' waist and the other runs through his lover's tousled hair. Cass moans into the caress and slowly traces his hands down to Dean's waist, tugging at the jeans.

Someone clears their throat loudly, causing the couple to realize they are groping in public, they pull apart, blushing, but not breaking contact.

Sam coughs, "get a room," playfully.

"We may have to hear it, but that don't mean we wanna watch. That's our brothers." Gabriel sticks his tongue out and pulls his camp chair to the fire.

Cass jumps off Dean's lap, like he's on fire and runs to the tent, stops after unzipping it, turns around to wink at Dean and slides in, shaking his hips.

That puts a huge smirk on Dean's face, empties his beer, throws it in the fire and gets out of his chair. "Hope you got earplugs boys and girls." He winks at Sam.

The girls just giggle and sit by the fire with Balthazar and Madison. Dean hops in the tent and zips it back up. When he turns to look in the tent, its dark and he fumbles with his flashlight mounted on the ceiling. Cass is lying on the double high air mattress, naked. Dean doesn't miss a beat and strips his shirt off and flicks his shoes off to get out of his pants and boxers. When he's naked as well, Cass leans up on his elbows and pulls Dean on top of him. The air mattress bounces as Dean straddles his lover.

"You are such a tease." Dean kisses his neck and nips behind Cass' ear.

"You love it, admit it, Dean. Would you rather sit around the campfire, getting drunk or fuck me while everyone has to listen?" Cass smirks and rubs Dean's cock, listening to his groan of pleasure.

Dean can't even think with Cass rubbing him, thirty seconds later 'Black-Eyed Peas-My Humps' starts to play on Sam's boom box. Dean chuckles, thinking what a fitting screwing song. He pushes his hips, grinding Cass into the mattress.

"Never done it on an air mattress, wonder if it'll squeak." Dean lets out a chuckle as he sucks on Cass' throat, giving him one hell of a hickey.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already."

"What's the hurry? We got plenty of time."

"I'm just nervous; the girls have never heard us before."

Dean nips at Cass' ear and whispers, "You wanna be top?" He pulls back to watch Cass. He bite his bottom lip nervously, then nods. "No problemo sweetie." He reaches into his duffle bag to retrieve the lube. He inches further down Cass' thighs 'til he is sitting on Cass' knees and wraps his hand around Cass' throbbing erection and strokes it slowly, hearing his boyfriend moan. After Dean has him at full attention, he licks his lips seductively and claims his lover's cock, Dean licks down the full length, pulls up until he has just the tip in his mouth, flicks his tongue and continues to stroke the base.

Cass' fingers intertwine with Dean's left hand, while he runs his fingers through his lover's short hair, pushing his head down gently, Cass knows how to work Dean for a good blowjob; push, don't shove.

Dean takes the hint and opens to take the shaft in as well, looks up at Cass, making eye contact with the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen and hums loudly. Cass' hips jerk up involuntarily, as he gets close to release. Dean is not ending his fun, just yet and pulls off Cass' cock to shimmy back up to Cass and hands him the lube, while slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

Cass pops the lid, squirts some on his fingers and waits for Dean to lift his ass. He presses one finger in slowly, as Dean gets accustomed to the feeling and pain. Cass kisses him, trying to keep his attention off the burning. He pushes his fingers in and out, loosening him, then adds a second finger and scissors them. Once Dean starts moaning and pushing his ass down on Cass' fingers he pulls them out. Dean whimpers at the feeling of emptiness.

"I want you so bad, Cass. Fuck me."

Cass squirts more lube in his palm and slicks up his cock, and then grabs Dean's hips, lifting him. Cass lowers Dean onto his cock, with a thrust.

"Holy shit, Cass." He screams. The music outside gets louder.

"Fucken hell, Dean. You are so damn tight."

Dean starts rocking his hips to the music, when his prostate gets hit he clenches and sees white. Cass pushes his hips up on Dean's thrusts down, getting deeper in Dean. Both moaning, Cass lifts his head, reaching for Dean's mouth, Dean leans down, kisses him with need and passion. Cass bites Dean's neck. Dean picks up the pace, as he nears his orgasm, causing the air mattress to bounce more and he shoots his release on Cass' abdomen. He rides out his orgasm and feels Cass orgasm, filling him.

After Cass rides out his ecstasy he slowly pulls out, while Dean collapses on the mattress beside him, making him bounce with the force. They just lie there for a few minutes, looking up at the flashlight, listening to 'Boom Boom Pow' playing on the boom box.

Cass thinks to himself, he didn't know Sam was such a Black-Eyed Peas fan, he chuckles, now they have to screw to BEP again, it's got a good beat, after all.

Cass is the first to move. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's roast some hot dogs."

"Ya sure you wanna face the critics already?" Dean leans over to grab his discarded boxers and t-shirt, once he gets the shirt on and his legs through the boxers he stands up and pulls them on his hips.

Cass just admires his boyfriend's firm ass, that he just fucked raw. He pulls his own boxers and jeans on, then grabs one of Dean's shirts and throws it on, getting a laugh out of Dean. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of when the girl wears the guy's dress shirt the morning after." Dean laughs quietly.

"Shut up, I'm not the girl here." They exchange quick kisses.

"You kinda are, sweetie."

Cass pokes him, playfully. "Just remember who just took who up the ass and loved it, a few minutes ago." Cass smirks.

Dean pulls back. "Good point babe… No one's the girl. I get your Michigan State hoodie then."

"Fine." Cass tosses his university sweater for Dean to catch. They finish getting dressed, Dean bends down to open the zipper. Cass smacks his lover's ass. Dean just glares and grabs Cass' hand. They walk out of the tent to hoots and cat calls.

When the jabs quiet down Balthazar points at the boom box. "Ya like the tunage? We got a noise complaint, Sam didn't wanna hear 'oh babe, fuck me harder', so we turned it up." He chuckles.

Gabriel walks over to Cass and high fives him. "Way to give it to him, bro."

Cass blushes and tries to hide behind Dean.

"Got any food? Cass is hungry. Apparently my sausage wasn't enough for him." He wiggles his eyebrows at Gabe.

Everyone 'ohs' at that.

Cass flops down on a chair, while Dean grabs the hotdogs, buns and a stick to roast with. He saunters over to sit in Cass' lap.

"Poke me good, babe." Cass rolls his eyes at Dean's attempt at humour, but puts the hot dog on the stick for Dean. They kiss quietly, while Dean props up his stick, placing the hotdog near the flames.

Cass pulls Dean in closer. "Thank you, Dean."

"For what?" Dean just smiles.

"For letting me take you."

"I love you, I can take the jokes, I don't mind. Anything for my babe. Nice hickey by the way." He kisses the bruise tenderly, making Cass groan.

"Your hotdog is in the fire!"

Dean unlatches from Cass' neck to look, yep it's in the fire. He grabs the stick and pulls it out of the flames. "My bad. Guess you'll have ta be the cook in this relationship, sweetie." Dean jokes.

"You're gunna have to get off my lap then."

Dean jumps off Cass. "Sure babe."

Cass grabs a new hot dog, walks over to the table, grabs a knife and puts slits in the hotdog, lengthwise.

Dean tilts his head curiously. "Whatcha doin'?"

"You'll see." He puts the hotdog on a new stick and places it in the fire, watching it cook and curl. When he's satisfied he pulls the stick out and holds it for Dean to see. "Ta da, Spider-dog." He chuckles and smiles.

Dean just stares at the love of his life with awe and wonder. "I love you so much." He crashes his lips to Cass', they make out, right there, in front of everyone, but no one interrupts them this time. When Dean pulls back to catch his breath he bites the hotdog and offers it to Cass. Cass grins and claims the piece, while kissing Dean.

At this Sam clears his throat. "Eww, gross. Gabriel, I think we need to show them how it's done, properly."

Gabriel grabs Sam and claims his lips, getting a quiet moan from Sam, as he trails kisses down to his pulse point, sucking and licking tenderly. Sam groans when Gabe gives him a hickey, right behind his ear.

"Boys, boys. PG 13, please." Balthazar laughs and shakes his head.

"What? We got our clothes on, don't we?" Dean laughs and winks.

"For now, yes, but later tonight, you won't. I live in the same house as you two, you guys are very vocal and I doubt if the little ones are any quieter." Balthazar looks at Dean and Cass, then to Sam and Gabriel.

"Compete with us then." Sam winks at Madison, who flushes a nice red.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Sam and Gabriel getting it on, smut-style. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Camping is awesome, I wanna go this summer.**

**Sam and Gabriel are exhibitionists, lol.**

* * *

The boys do manage to keep their hands and mouths off their partner's private parts for the rest of the evening. Dean downs a total of six beers before Cass cuts him off for dropping his half full can into the fire accidently, while adding a log to the fire.

Sam had disappeared into his tent, while Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop, watching Balthazar flirt with Kali. Madison was in the girls' tent, taking a hit of the bong. Kali let him flirt, it was harmless.

At one in the morning Gabriel wonders into his tent to wake Sam up, for a romp in the hay, or in the tent.

Sam rolls over to the gentle shoulder tap. "Yes babe?"

"Everyone is gone to bed, wanna give them nightmares?" He winks seductively.

Sam rubs his eyes and looks up at his lover. This was the point of camping without parents after all.

"Let me go pee, then I'm all yours." Sam rolls out of bed and grabs his shoes. He exits the tent and takes a pee behind the tent, too lazy to walk over to the washrooms, plus the lights were too bright for his liking at this time of night. He returns to see Gabriel under the covers, he pulls his hand out, holding his boxers in one hand and snickers.

"Dammit. Did you start without me?" Sam kicks off his shoes and climbs under the sleeping bag.

"Nah, just got naked for ya. You got too much clothes on." Gabriel tugs on his shirt, pulling it over Sam's head and kisses him, running his hand down, pinching a nipple. Sam groans and runs his fingers in Gabriel's tousled hair, pulling on a handful of hair.

Sam takes the lead, pushing Gabe into the mattress. "You are a naughty 'lil boy."

Gabe just smirks and grabs the bottle of lube from the tent pocket. He shakes the bottle, "You want this?"

Sam nods and pulls Gabe's legs toward him, spreading him wide. Gabriel pops the lid open and squirts some lube on Sam's fingers. Sam spreads the slick liquid over his fingertips, watching Gabe as he pushes a finger in, slowly.

Gabe hisses, scrunching his eyes shut. Sam pushes in just to the first knuckle and pulls out and back in slowly, waiting for Gabriel to relax. When Gabriel opens his eyes again, Sam pushes in further, hearing a grunt from his lover.

"I want you so bad, give me more."

Sam adds a second finger and pushes them in faster, letting Gabe adjust, then he twists his fingers, searching for the sweet spot. He rubs it and Gabriel's hips jerk up, and his eyes shoot wide, with lust.

"Dammit, fuck me Sammy." Gabriel practically begs.

Sam just gives a shit-grin and pushes his fingers in more and pulls them out quickly. Gabriel grunts, feeling the fingers leave him.

Sam pulls his sweatpants down past his ass, strokes his throbbing cock and slicks up his cock. He looks at Gabriel, making sure he is ready. They look into each other's eyes, green to hazel. Sam pulls Gabriel's legs up on his hips, wrapping them around his waist and pushes his cock in with his hand. He gets the head in, when Gabriel grunts and drops his head back against the pillows. Sam stops, giving Gabriel time to adjust, he is larger than most, but Gabriel can take him. After a few seconds Gabriel nods, and Sam pushes in slowly, feeling the tightness, it's overwhelming at times. He bottoms out and waits for Gabriel to tell him to continue.

"Fuck me, Sammy. I can take it." Gabriel moves his hips down.

Sam doesn't need to be told twice, he pulls out and back in with a moan and starts to fuck Gabriel's ass with a slow rhythm. He wants to make love to his boyfriend tonight.

Gabriel has other plans and tightens his legs around Sam's waist, getting him to go deeper. "Harder babe. Fuck me, like you mean it."

Sam just laughs, stoking Gabriel's cock to the same slow rhythm.

Gabriel grabs Sam's ass, squeezing it. "If you don't go faster, I'm going to tell your daddy, you take it up the ass."

Sam glares down at his lover, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'd tell your daddy that same thing, only I don't think my dad would kill me or you." Sam picks up the pace anyways. He doesn't wanna have the conversation with his dad, ever.

"Thank you, God." Gabriel sighs.

"Actually I like you calling me God." Sam smirks and pounds his boyfriend's ass, feeling his balls hit Gabe's ass. He runs his finger over Gabriel's tip, rubbing the bundle of nerve under the tip.

"Oh God." Gabriel moans into the pillow beside him.

"Don't try to keep quiet, I want Dean to hear." Sam grunts as he pushes in at a different angle and hears Gabriel groan. "Louder."

"God dammit Sammy. Fuck me harder." Gabriel practically screams, keeping eye contact with Sam.

"Much better." Sam rubs his hands up Gabriel's sides and puts a hand beside his head, trying to get leverage to fuck his boyfriend harder. There is nothing to really hold onto though.

Sam leans down, kissing Gabriel, running his tongue over teeth, asking for permission, Gabe lets him in immediately, they battle for dominance, Gabriel wins, tongue-fucking his mouth.

Sam gets even more turned on, feeling Gabriel push him back. He finds the urge to fuck harder and makes the mattress bounce with his thrusts.

"Holy shit, Sammy." Gabriel bites his bottom lip, trying to hold off his orgasm, but he can't. "Sammy…"

He doesn't even finish his thought, as he loses control and feels his release. He shoots thick spurts of come all over Sam's hand and shirt.

Sam keeps pounding into him with relentless force, feeling his own orgasm pool. He gives one more thrust and spills his seed in Gabriel with a grunt. He fucks out his orgasm, filling his lover. Gabriel untangles his legs from Sam's waist. Sam grabs a paper towel and cleans off the semen; they don't wanna sleep in the semen stains. He wipes his hand and dabs his shirt, but shrugs and takes the shirt off entirely, his fault for not taking it off.

"That was HOT." Gabriel whimpers, he is beyond sore, but is sure tomorrow the ache will be worse.

"Agreed." Sam collapses on his pillow and rolls over to kiss Gabriel. "Good night, sweetie."

"What, no round two?" Gabriel winks.

Sam groans and rolls over on his side, pulling Gabriel into his arms. "Nope, too tired, and I'm sure nightmares will be had for the immediate area." He smiles and nuzzles into the back of Gabriel's neck. "I love you, Gabriel Novak."

Gabriel smiles, he loves hearing those words. "I love you, Sammy Winchester." He rubs Sam's leg, allowing Sam to wrap the leg over him.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this smutty chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter came out way different that I expected. I started writing, knowing how I wanted it to end and before I know it BAM!**

* * *

In the morning Dean and Cass roll out of bed to get some food, sitting around the little Coleman stove was Kali, Jess and Madison. The girls are gossiping, what a shocker. Dean was pretty sure the entire campsite heard Gabriel and Sam screwing last night, it kept Dean awake, Castiel just ignored the noises as best he could.

The two high school grad love birds must be sleeping in, they did have a vocal night. Balthazar is the next to surface for food. He stumbles out of the tent, looking horrible.

"What happened to you, man?" Dean quirks an eyebrow.

"Stupid air mattress is crap." Balthazar grumbles, rubbing his back.

"The joys of camping, my friend." Cass states, letting a small smile flit across his face.

"Well then, I think I'm going back to my hotel tonight, I prefer a comfortable mattress."

"Ah, come on, party killer. At least stay the day, we got a sunny day and lots of booze." Dean asks the girls how they slept. They all giggle, obviously they heard his brother too, typical, show-off.

They eat their eggs and toast sitting around the picnic table. Gabriel and Sam come out of their tent around noon, looking very smug.

"Morning."

"No, afternoon, guys." Cass points out.

"There's a lake calling our names and we were waiting for you guys to surface. I would congratulate you on your victory, but that's my brother that you were…" Dean trails off, blushing slightly. He knows Sam and Gabe are serious, he can't really complain 'cause he was the one giving people nightmares earlier, only a hypocrite would give them a hard time.

Everyone grabs their swimsuits, towels and drinks, the alcoholic kind, mostly and head to the cars. Cass takes the girls in his car, Dean takes the guys. They head to the same beach as the previous day. This time the girls go swimming too, they play a game of 'splash the girls for fun' and chase them, attempting to dunk them. After ten minutes of the constant screams, the guys stop, they are getting looks from the parents with kids. Dean comes up behind Castiel and runs his hands around his waist, under the water, so as not to draw attention.

Cass leans into the embrace, feeling content, thinking to himself 'this is heaven on earth'. Dean takes the initiative and kisses Cass' neck. Cass turns around and kisses Dean, making a quiet moan slip past his lips. They continue to embrace, making out. After a few minutes Cass pulls away, and realizes he is rock hard and the parents with the kids are staring, shocked.

"Oops, we are getting looks, Dean." Cass looks down and notices Dean has an erection also.

"Fuck them, babe. It's the twentifith century, guys can kiss guys." Dean gives Cass a chaste kiss.

"I'm scared, Dean." He looks up, through his thick lashes, trying his best to look innocent.

Dean knows Cass is not even close to innocent, at least not anymore. They have done things those parents would not want to picture.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean puts his finger under Cass' chin, pulling his gaze up to meet his boyfriend's.

"I…um…I don't…..I'm not sure, Dean." He stumbles out.

"Do we know these people, Cass?"

Cass looks at the adults, "No."

"Then why worry? What can they do? Nothing. Relax and enjoy our time together. We are camping with our friends, having an awesome time, don't dwell on the negative, sweetie."

After a few tense moments and a few different facial expressions Cass agrees. He is just paranoid. He kisses Dean passionately, no one should live in fear.

"Hey faggots! Get outta the lake!"

Castiel gets hit on the arm with a beer bottle. Dean looks over to see who threw it and notices a pissed off looking guy in his thirties holding another beer bottle, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"What the hell, man! Leave us alone!" Dean walks around Castiel's frozen frame and heads to the asshole that hit his boyfriend.

"Faggots should die in rotting Hell!" He yells.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Dean looks back over his shoulder and sees Sam and Gabriel comforting Cass, pulling him with them, to the shoreline.

"We have the same human rights as anyone. Apologize to my boyfriend!" Dean clenches his fists, reaching the guy that threw the bottle and gets in his face. Gabriel manages to get Castiel out of the water and to their towels. Sam rushes over to back up Dean.

"We don't want to cause trouble, just apologize to him and we will leave." Sam states, looking over at his boyfriend, knowing this involves all of them, even if Cass was the only one hit.

"FUCK NO! My kids don't need to see that shit! It's disgusting, how can you watch that and not want to throw up!" The guy spits at Dean.

"Whoa Man! You didn't just do that!" Dean throws the first punch. He hits the guy square in the jaw, there is a crack. Dean feels the bones in his hand vibrate, this guy has a friggen hard skull. He shakes his hand, trying to get feeling back into it. Gabriel and Castiel have run over to defend their boyfriends now.

The guy barely flinches from the punch. "You punch like a girl." He laughs.

Sam loses his temper and kicks the guy's chair. Gabriel won't stand for the asshole laughing; he knows how to take the guy down a peg. He pushes the guy, surprising him and punches him in the chest. The guy groans and doubles over in pain.

"Glad to know you ain't invincible, homophobe." Gabriel punches him in the gut again. "That's my brother and I will defend him with my life. And for your information, the tall one is my boyfriend." He pushes the guy to the ground and walks away. The guy lies on the ground, hurdled in a ball from the pain, who knew such a little guy could pack such a punch.

The girls have already packed up all the towels and their things; they are standing by the cars. They all file into the cars and peel away, with a cloud of dust. No one says a word.

When they get back to the campsite the girls grab the stuff, Dean grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him into a loving kiss. "I love you and will protect you against any homophobic assholes. I promise, babe."

"I know, Dean. That's not what I'm worried about…" Cass just sighs, resting his head on Dean's shoulders.

"Then what is it?"

"Can you protect me from my father? Will you fight him too?" Cass opens his eyes and looks at Dean with worry and fear.

"What do you think, Cass?"

"I think if I asked for the moon you would try your damnest to get it." Cass sighs and walks to get a beer out of the cooler. He grabs two beers and sits in his chair.

"Isn't that what you want?" Dean follows him to his chair and sits opposite him.

Cass hands him a beer and opens his own. They sit in silence. Gabriel and Sam are talking quietly in their tent.

"Look I know you are scared of your dad, but if you don't want me to stand up to him for you, just tell me." Dean tries to look Cass in the eye, but he is keeping his head down.

"I'm scared 'cause I don't know how to defend myself, against my father or even that guy." Cass looks up, he sees the love in Dean's eyes and melts. "I love you more than words can express, but I don't want you to fight all my battles. Teach me to fight, please Dean."

Dean's face lightens, hearing Cass' confession. "You wanna learn to fight? Sure thing." Dean leans over and kisses Cass.

Cass looks at Dean's hand, he is cradling it, tenderly. "Are you hurt? Did you break anything? Let me see. I am the doctor after all, or I will be when I'm done my schooling."

Dean lets Cass see his hand; he flexes his fingers and winces. "Fingers aren't broken, but you did bruise a few knuckles. My hero." Cass uses a flirty-girly voice on the last part.

Dean chuckles, "That's me, saving the damsel in distress." Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Cass into his lap. They drink their beers quickly and head into the party tent. Stupid camp grounds has a no alcohol rule, honestly where is the fun in that. Obviously no one reported their cars in the fight, or else they'd have been kicked out of the park by now. Balthazar has the girls doing shots, 'Pornstars, red Sourpuss and blue Sourpuss, world's greatest drink ever!'

Dean just grins, leave it to Balthazar to get the girls drunk in record time. Dean opens another beer and takes a swig, he notices Sam and Gabriel haven't come out of their tent yet. He's not sure if that's a good sign or bad.

Dean grabs Sam's boombox, "Hey kiddies, we need tunes. Come out and join the party." Dean hears movement in the tent and waits. Sam emerges, followed by Gabriel. "What were you two doing in there? And I'm sure the entire place would know if THAT was that you were up to." Dean winks at Gabriel, jokingly and notices he isn't smiling. "Dude, who kicked your puppy?"

Sam clears his throat and grabs Gabriel's hand. "Didn't that piss you off, Dean? That asshole was trying to make us feel like shit."

"Yeah, well, it's part of life, especially if you plan on kissing your boyfriend in public, you should get used to the taunts." Dean sighs, running his hand down his arm.

"We shouldn't have to get used to it, we should be accepted as part of society, Dean." Sam rubs his thumb over Gabriel's bruised and torn knuckles.

Dean sighs. "So young, society needs to be taught to accept us, learn we won't take the insult lying down."

"How do we teach society, Dean?" Sam looks to his brother, questioningly.

"Well, your boyfriend certainly knows how to get their attention. Way to go, by the way, dude."

Gabriel gives a tentative nod and leads Sam to the party. Even if he is off his adrenaline high he is excited, that was his first fight and he dominated it.

Cass watches Dean come back into the tent. Gabriel and Sam follow close behind, holding hands. Both younger boys grab a beer and sit down, Dean sits beside Cass, snuggling into him.

They drink and talk, listening to music, trying their damnest to forget the drama from the afternoon. As they start to get a buzz Dean starts up the campfire to cook some food. When the fire is roaring Dean flips the grill over and puts the hamburgers and hot dogs on it. He cooks the food and puts it all on a paper plate to bring it to the party. They eat, enjoying the food absorbing their alcohol, so they can continue to drink.

After the sunsets the party gets moved out to the campfire again, since its dark no one can tell they are drinking alcohol. Balthazar and Madison leave to head back to Balthazar's hotel suite. He refuses to sleep on an air mattress for another night.

Dean and Cass are enjoying the music, dancing to the beat of 'Turn me on-Kevin Little', grinding, Kali and Jess are grinding as well. Gabriel loves to dance; he shakes his ass in front of Sam, getting Sam to look his boyfriend up seductively. He spreads his legs and Gabriel takes it as an invitation to give a lap dance.

He slides into his boyfriend's lap with ease and moves his hips down, grinding Sam in the seat. Sam groans at the friction he feels in his pants.

Dean is dancing around the fire, very drunk and Cass is trying his best to keep him away from the flames, just as Castiel manages to get him to agree to sit down he stumbles over a log and falls. Dean puts his hand out in front of him to catch himself, but he is too close to the fire-pit and grabs the super-heated rocks around the fire with his right hand. He screams in agony as he burns his palm, topples over and manages to get his shirt sleeve on fire. Cass jumps over the chair, patting out the flames, but Dean's arm is already burned.

The music has been turned off and Castiel is running to his car to get his first aid kit. He returns with antiseptic and bandages, he rips off the burnt shirt to inspect the wound, it is pretty bad. Cass gets Dean to stop screaming long enough to place a cool, wet cloth over the arm. After seeing how bad the arm is blistering he thinks it's best to go to the hospital, this is beyond his medical training, he is only a first-year medical student, after all.

Gabe, Sam, can you handle things here? Dean needs to go to the hospital. Sam is close to tears; he nods and pulls out his phone.

Castiel ushers Dean into his car and speeds off for the hospital in the next town over.

* * *

**I did not plan on the asshole at the lake, it just happened... Apparently the story needed some drama, blame my muse. There will be more drama to come next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I assure everyone Dean will be okay, he was just...Dean and got burnt. Some fluff and some drama.**

* * *

Castiel arrives at the emergency room and walks up to the nurses' station, confidently.

"Hello, my brother here got burned at our campfire, it's a second degree to his 'coracobrachialis'(arm muscle). Please help us.

The nurse looks over at Dean and inspects the wound, "Looks like we got us a medical student. Please fill out these forms and we will call you in momentarily." She hands over a clipboard with papers for Dean, or Castiel to fill out.

"Dude, why you say you are my brother and not my boyfriend?" Dean keeps his voice low, so the nurse doesn't hear him.

"I know for a fact only family is allowed past the waiting room, as your boyfriend I have no legal right to be with you back there, as your brother, it's a given. Seriously Dean you can't be that drunk to forget the basics." Cass starts filling in the forms, he knows all Dean's information, asks Dean for his insurance information though. Dean pulls out his wallet with his uninjured hand and gives Cass the card.

A nurse calls the boys in after a few minutes. Dean is assessed, put on painkillers and treated with a medical ointment to ease the scarring. Dean is put in an observation room for the night. After the doctor and nurses leave Cass climbs into the bed with Dean, to comfort him. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

John Winchester walks up to the room he is told his son is in and sees a sight he was not prepared for…Dean is in the bed, but the boy cuddling with him is not his boyfriend Bentley, it's his neighbour's son, Castiel. He can tell by the messy black hair, sticking in every which direction.

John stands there in a haze, pondering where Bentley could possibly be and more importantly why the Novak boy is in Dean's hospital bed, apparently cuddling with him. He clears his throat, loudly, entering the hospital room.

Castiel stirs, looks over at the doorframe and freezes. He has the deer in the headlights look and jumps off the bed, in a flurry of clothes and backs out of the room. He hides outside the door, he didn't mean to fall asleep, dammit now they are screwed.

John walks over to the bed and gently nudges Dean awake. "Son...son...Dean."

Dean rolls his head to the side. "What babe?"

John clears his throat. Dean opens his eyes, in shock.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Dean looks around in confusion. Where the hell did Cass go? He notices the look on his dad's face and gulps.

"Sam called me, said you were here, he was in hysterics." John sits down in the chair. "What happened? And why isn't Bentley the one cuddling with you, instead of the Novak boy, Castiel." He lets a smirk cross his face. This is torture, but he needs to hear it for himself.

Dean tries for his best pokerface. "Fell in the campfire, stupid move…and what you talking 'bout, Dad? Bentley went to get something to drink."

"Drop the act, boy. The Novak boy was on the bed, holding you and it didn't look innocent. If that wasn't enough he ran outta here like I was the devil."

Dean takes a second to let that statement sink in. "You saw Cass in the bed, with me?"

John nods, "And I assure you if he's anything like the younger one he is hiding by the door, right now. Castiel come in here, please." John looks over at the door, he sees movement.

Cass stands up and walks back in the room. "Hello Mr. Winchester." Cass looks down at his feet, then up at Dean with unmasked regret. "I'm sorry Dean."

"It's okay Cass." Dean looks at Cass, nodding. Cass goes to stand beside him.

"Boys, how about some honest answers, for once? Obviously you are gay Dean, why lie to me about who your boyfriend is?" John crosses his arms.

"Dad, listen this isn't what it looks like." Dean is trying to make it up on the fly.

"Really, it kinda looks like Castiel here is your boyfriend." He points to the boy standing by the bed.

Cass looks down, scared this may be the end of his life as he knows it, all it takes is one phone call and Castiel loses everything.

"He…uh…" Dean is trying to come up with a good cover, but can't. "Yeah he is."

"Finally, some truth. Why lie?"

"Cass is scared of his dad and for good reason. You remember back at the beginning of the summer when you said you were afraid of being run outta town, well Castiel can't be discovered, his dad'll disown him. We are trying to protect him."

"Who is Bentley really then? And how long have you been hiding this?"

"Roommate in East Lansing, he owns the house we live in. We been together for over a year, I live with him at the University." Dean slides his hand down Cass' leg, intertwining his fingers with Cass'.

Cass looks down at their hands and squeezes tightly, he is so scared, will John tell his dad. "Please don't tell my father."

"Relax kid, I ain't gunna tell him, I will keep this secret. You are a good kid, I just hate being made a fool of. Anything else I should know? Dean? Castiel?" He stares down each kid, waiting for an answer. "Wait you guys have been together for that long? And live together!"

"Yes. We love each other Dad."

"I can see that. Who else knows?" John stretches his arms behind his head.

"Gabriel, Kali, Jess, Madison and Sam know. We all agree that gay people deserve to live openly." Castiel looks up, tentatively, making eye contact with Dean's dad.

"Well, I will let you boys rest." Johns gets up from the chair and walks out, winking.

Castiel turns to look Dean in the eye. "I'm really, really sorry Dean. I fell asleep, I didn't mean to, are you mad at me?"

"Cass…Cass, Babe. Breathe. I'm not mad, did you really think we could fool my dad? I mean he is cool with it and all." Dean moves over on the bed and pats the spot next to him. "Come here." He holds his hands out, waiting for Cass to join him on the bed.

"Do you believe he won't tell? I'm so scared, Dean." Cass hides his face, snuggling into Dean's neck.

"We may need to trust an adult, my dad should be okay." Dean pets Castiel's hair, soothing away the worry.

Cass settles into the loving embrace, humming to the calming sensation of Dean's touch. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean kisses the top of Cass' head.

* * *

**And that is how John finds out about Dean and Cass. I promised a kinky Destiel vs. Sabriel chapter so prepare yourself for some smutty goodness.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have been asked excitedly for this chapter and here it is. ****This is the long awaited Sabriel vs. Destiel chapter.**

**This piece of beauty is written for my friend Keefer, she loves the dirty bits. I can imagine the excitment.**

* * *

Cass settles into a peaceful slumber with Dean in his arms after a long internal struggle. He blames himself for John Winchester discovering their secret, he doesn't know if he can actually trust him not to tell his father. Eventually with Dean's presence beside him, holding him, soothes away his worries and he just enjoys the closeness.

In the morning a nurse comes in to tell Dean he is being kept longer, his arm is showing signs of infection and they want to make sure it clears up and put him on stronger antibiotics. Cass is startled and jumps off the bed as soon as the nurse is gone.

"Cass, relax, you are really jumpy. Nurses don't care if you are in the bed with me."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried 'bout John."

"We aren't expected back til tonight, Gabriel ain't an idiot, he won't say a word to your dad, he has no reason to hear about this." Dean reaches out and winces when he stretches his burnt arm.

"I suppose you are correct." He sits in the chair though, just to be sure.

"None of that, get your ass over here." Cass gets out of the chair and hops on the bed beside Dean and snuggles Dean's uninjured side. They lay there passing the time, content.

Sam and Gabriel go to knock on the door, but stop when Gabriel sees them cuddling, asleep. He covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. They walk in quietly, Gabriel takes a peek around the curtain and sees the bed next to Dean is empty and gets a wicked idea. He turns and smirks at Sam with his 'come hither' look and Sam rolls his eyes.

Sam knows exactly what he is asking. It has to be the worst idea, I mean in a hospital room, with their brothers in the next bed.

Gabriel isn't one to be deterred, when he gets a kinky idea he wants to do it, plus it'll be hilarious if a nurse comes in to check on Dean.

"Please, Sammy. It could be checked off out list." He whispers, clasping his hands in prayer, begging his boyfriend. "Could you imagine your brother's face when he wakes up."

Sam thinks about it and smiles, he grabs Gabe's hand and pulls him onto the hospital bed.

"Wow Sam." Gabriel chuckles, jumping on the bed. "We seriously gonna?" He winks.

Sam pulls the curtain across, blocking out their sexual escapades. He strips off his shirt and pants, as he walks to the bed, nodding.

"Wicked." Gabriel shrugs out of his jeans, kicking off his shoes.

They are both in their boxers, when Sam kneels onto the bed, kissing Gabriel passionately, feeling his excitement of possibly getting caught by a nurse.

* * *

Dean is chuckling into Castiel's hair. Whispering, "They think we are asleep."

"We can always let them know we aren't." Cass looks into his boyfriend's eyes, mischeiviously, whispering back.

"What you got in mind Cass?" Dean grins, thinking dirty things.

"Compete, like in my basement. See who can get their boyfriend off first." Cass smirks now, knowing Dean never turns down sex, like ever.

Dean smirks, claiming his lover's lips with need, licking and biting at the tender bottom lip he loves so much. He pulls back, giving a seductive wink and pushes off his blankets, exposing his hospital gown.

"Dean you are hurt though." Cass leans in and pushes Dean against the mattress.

"When has that stops us, I twisted my ankle and you still gave it to me hard that night."

"Good point." Cass straddles Dean, grinding his jean clad erection into Dean's crotch.

Dean moans, loudly.

* * *

Sam looks up from kissing his boyfriend's tanned chest, to look over at Dean's bed. "I don't think we are the only ones with a dirty mind here, and I don't think Dean and Cass were asleep." Sam chuckles and turns back to bite a nipple.

"Do you wanna stop Sammy?" Gabriel looks down, making eye contact.

"Hell no. Dean would totally love to cock-block, don't give him the satisfaction." Sam laughs and trails a finger down to Gabriel's boxers, pulling the waistband down, exposing a very hard, very engorged cock.

Gabriel moans, feeling his cock bounce free from its restraints. "I'm top." He moans out, breathlessly.

* * *

Dean unzips Cass' pants and pulls his cock free, running his fingers down the shaft, rubbing the nerves. Cass sighs, and pushes his pants off his hips. Dean manages to push Cass back against the foot of the hospital bed and gets on his knees. He leans down, licks his lips, kissing Cass roughly. Their mouths work, licking and biting along teeth and lips, groaning their pleasure for their brothers to hear, Dean pulls back, licks his lips again, feeling where Cass' tongue pushed and bit his lips, he goes down on Cass. Dean pops his cock in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, sucking and flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Cass moans and bucks his hips up, running his fingers through Dean's messy hair, pulling gently.

* * *

Sam wiggles out of his boxers and kneels on the bed. "You got lube, babe?"

Gabriel shakes his head, looking down. How could he forget lube? Oh right, he was just going to check on Deano, to calm Sammy down, he didn't anticipate a quickie in Dean's hospital room. "No, I don't Sam."

Gabriel spits on his hand and pushes a finger in. Sam grunts, feeling the intrusion, practically dry.

Gabriel looks over at the bathroom door and gets an idea. He pulls his finger out, slowly and jumps off the bed. Sam just looks over his shoulder, confused. Gabriel returns a few second later, holding a jar of Vaseline, smirking. "Gotta think on your feet sometimes." Gabriel jumps back on the bed and opens the jar, putting a large glob on his fingers. "Let's try again."

Sam spreads his legs wider, inviting Gabe to try again.

* * *

Dean is humming and bobbing on Cass's cock, sucking, hearing Castiel coming undone from his boyfriend's amazing blowjobs.

Cass spits on his hand and trails his other hand down Dean's bare back, reaching his boyfriend's ass and enters a spit-lubed finger in. He hears Dean's gutteral moan; while licking and sucking. He pushes another finger in, gently opening Dean up.

Cass is feeling his orgasm building and pulls Dean's hair, telling him he needs to stop, unless he wants a surprise in his mouth and pulls his fingers out.

Dean knows his boyfriend's signs and pulls off, letting the cock out with a sloppy 'pop'.

Cass just breathes heavily, trying to calm himself, coming off the edge. He pushes Dean back, pushing him onto the mattress, and pulling his legs up and apart, getting a good view of Dean's entrance. "I want…" Dean just nods and lifts his ass more. Cass spits on his hand and spreads the lube over his pre-lubed cock. He pushes in, slowly, hearing Dean exhale.

* * *

Sam moans, feeling Gabriel thrust in roughly, there is a second of pain, but it's replaced by a burning sensation. Sam bucks his hips back, getting Gabriel to push in further.

Gabriel groans, feeling the amazing velvety warmth of his boyfriend. He places a hand on Sam's hip and pounds in with vigor.

Sam gets his sweet spot hit on a thrust in and his orgasm explodes out of him. He moans, loudly, feeling euphoria over take him.

Gabriel feels when Sam orgasms, more than hears it. All Gabriel feels is how tight Sam has gotten, muscles contracting, squeezing. He is pulled over the edge, by Sam and grunts, fucking into Sam with a strong impulse to just keep going.

* * *

Dean is getting fucked by Castiel, hard. Dean can feel Cass' balls slapping against his ass and all he can think is, Damn this is Heaven.

Cass thrusts into Dean, feeling the tightness of his boyfriend surrounding him. He pushes his cock in, bottoming out, he brushes Dean's prostate and feels the shiver of ecstasy coursing through Dean's muscles and body.

"More… fuck me harder." Dean gasps out between thrusts. He is getting pommeled by Cass' rough thrusts and loving every minute of it.

Cass takes the hint and picks up the pace, fucking into Dean's tight warmth with speed and precision, he knows just how to hit the prostate, getting Dean to lose control and tip over. Cass pulls all the way out, rubs a hand down his cock, traces his fingers down Dean's rock hard cock for a second, then thrusts back in at a different angle and knows he has done it.

Every muscle in Dean's body is singing, he doesn't even have time to warn Cass, he just blows his load all over Cass' chest and abdomen, shooting thick spurts of spunk, making a really big, sticky mess.

Castiel hears Dean orgasm; feeling the contraction of his muscles, clamping down. Cass lasts all of one more thrust and shoots his release into his lover's ass, filling him with his seed. He ruts out his ecstasy, feeling Dean come down from his own high. "Damn Dean." Cass says, breathlessly as he pulls out and collapses on the mattress. Dean just lets his legs drop, like weights and hugs Cass, pulling his hospital gown down to cover his private parts again.

* * *

Gabriel runs his hand up Sam's back, pushing down with each thrust in, he trails his fingers into Sam's hair, grabs a handful and pulls, hard.

Sam grunts at the rough treatment, but complies, bringing his head up.

Gabriel takes the opportunity and kisses Sam's neck, possessively, digging his nails into shoulder blades.

They both like it rough sometimes, and this seems to be the time for rough sex, who knew. Gabriel can get off with their brothers within ear shot, he thrusts into Sam once more, licking a tender spot on Sam's neck and shoots his release, sending his seed into Sam's perky ass.

Sam moans at the feel of Gabriel getting possessive with him, claiming his neck with his tongue and teeth. Sam strokes his cock to Gabriel's thrusts and shoots his spunk onto the hospital sheet covering the mattress. He groans through his orgasm, feeling Gabriel pounding into him, suddenly Gabriel stops and Sam feels his own muscles contract around Gabriel. After a few seconds, Gabriel releases Sam's hair and pushes away from Sam, grunting.

Sam quickly turns around and pulls Gabriel in for a passionate kiss. They battle tongues, trying to win the upper hand, neither will submit, after a minute of fierce French kissing they break apart and get dressed.

"I heart you Samquatch." Gabriel places a chaste kiss on Sam, while grabbing his discarded boxers.

"And I love you, Gabe." Sam kisses right back, not missing a beat. They finish dressing, smiling at each other, thankful no one caught them. Once they are decent again they pull open the curtain. Dean and Castiel are lying on the hospital bed, smirking.

"You guys are animals, you know that right?" Dean looks at Gabe.

Gabriel winks, and slaps his boyfriend's ass in passing.

"Hey you kinky horn dogs, you get everything packed up at the campsite without us?" Cass looks at the younger boys with a huge smile.

Sam nods and smirks. "Dad came by to help. It was hilarious. You shoulda seen Balthazar's face when he drove up this morning in his Bentley with Madison." He sits in the chair, while Gabriel looks around for another chair, can't find one and decides to sit in Sam's lap instead.

"We thought he just came to help clean up since you are in here, but boy were we shocked when he started ranting at Balthazar." Gabriel chuckles and kisses Sam.

"As soon as they got outta the car Dad was on him. And I quote 'what kinda irresponsible imbecile gives kids booze and doesn't watch 'em!' Never seen him go so pale, he couldn't even get words to form. Just stood there in shock, that's when I filled him in on your stupidity. Dumb Brit forgot his phone in his tent." Sam shakes his head.

"After he finished laying into the poor Brit, John turned on us. What the fuck happened? He got quite mad at Sam. Something 'bout lying to him for a year, making him a fool and knowing exactly what was going on." Gabriel turns to glare at Dean, figuring it had something to do with Dean, it had to, why else would John yell at Sam.

Dean and Castiel share a look, having a silent conversation. "Dad sorta found us, in bed together. I mean, he found Cass sleeping on the bed, hugging me last night. We had no idea he would show up. We fell asleep, it was a one-in-a-million chance, bad timing. I tried to play it off, but he's not stupid, we told him about us, he swore not to breathe a word of it to your Dad, Gabe."

"I'm so sorry Dean, it's all my fault. Stupid, stupid, I should never have gotten on the bed, we are in a public place, anyone coulda walked in and the wrong person did." Cass is in tears, he wants to go back in time and do things differently.

"For the last time, Cass. DON'T! It was an honest mistake, stop beating yourself up about it. We are fine, I'm not worried, neither should you. If you don't stop blaming yourself I'll leave, go home and see you in the fall, when school starts again." Dean pushes Cass' shoulder gently, getting his full attention.

Cass sits there, looking horrified. He doesn't want Dean to go back to Michigan without him. That would be a month alone with his Father, torture would be easier to endure. He looks at Sam and Gabriel, both are smiling, they don't seem concerned that John knows. He looks back at his loving boyfriend and kisses him, sweetly at first, but adds a little extra for his audience, payback's a bitch.

Gabe pretends to gag, laughing and squeezes Sam tight. "I love this family, we are in it for the long haul." Sam makes a noise, Gabriel lets him go. "Sorry Sammy, got excited." He places a chaste kiss on Sam's pouty lips.

"When you get out of here, you owe Balthazar a big apology, Dad really ripped into him. He was a pile of goo, by the time Dad was done ranting. Mostly I think Dad was upset 'bout being lied to. He did say you are clumsy, sober, so it was enviable you'd so something stupid like fall into a campfire, it was just a matter to time." Sam laughs, making eye contact with his brother. "Your car drives nice by the way."

Dean glares, "Treat her right, not a scratch, promise me!"

Sam rolls his eyes, "I promise mint condition."

* * *

**Nice long chapter for everyone.**

**I hope that was hot enough. Read and Review please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I apologize for the long wait, I have not been in the mood to write dirty smut and pushed myself to finish this chapter last night. I hope for reviews, lots and lots...but I'll settle for happy readers, lol.**

* * *

That night around six, Dean is discharged with more antibiotics, wound dressings and a burn ointment prescription. Cass loads him into his car, after Dean promises not to get his pristine leather seats dirty. Cass doesn't care as much as Dean does for his car; it was just to make Dean realize how overprotective he is of his 'Baby'. Cass picks up Dean's prescription and gets more wound dressings and medical tape. Balthazar has been relieved of 'fake boyfriend' duties for the day, so Cass pulls up to their street, but parks a few houses down, so his parents don't see his car yet. He grabs all Dean's crap from the back seat and follows him into Dean's house.

John is in the basement, getting drunk, nothing new there. Dean and Cass head up to Dean's room. Cass hears movement in Sam's room and figures he must have Gabriel in there, those kids can screw like jack rabbits. He shakes his head and follows Dean into the bathroom. Dean wants to take a shower; Cass is helping, since he is an awesome boyfriend. Cass plans to keep this PG-13, no kinkiness. Dean strips out of his jacket and shirt, kicking off his boots, but needs help with his belt buckle and jeans, stupid zippers.

Cass rolls his eyes at Dean's superiority complex. "Just let me help you, Dean."

Dean huffs, "fine." He drops his hands to his sides, while he is undressed like a child.

"There you go." Cass looks up, making eye contact. He sees that Dean is not going to keep this non-sexual.

"I need help getting my back. You gotta join me." Dean winks, trailing a finger down Castiel's thigh.

Cass rolls his eyes and strips off his clothes. He pulls a plastic bag from their bags and ties it around Dean's injured arm, protecting it from the water.

Dean grabs Cass' hip, pulling him close and whispers. "You look so hot naked."

Cass blushes, but pushes away from Dean's embrace. "Focus Dean, I am your doctor here, not your boyfriend. So keep it professional, don't let the fact I'm naked and bathing you distract you from that."

Dean pouts, full out pouts, with the bottom lip quivering. "My doctor is no fun; I don't care for the doctor-patient professional code of conduct either."

Cass chuckles, "Get in the shower, Casanova." Cass slaps Dean's ass, playfully.

"Sexual harassment." Dean mock yells, but turns on the water, bending over the tub, reaching down to feel the water coming out of the tap. When it's warm enough he pulls the lever and the water flow switches to the showerhead. He turns around to grab Cass' hand and hops into the shower.

Cass stands behind him in the shower, letting Dean stand directly underneath the water. Dean turns around and dunks his head back, under the water, and shakes his head, spraying droplets across the tiled walls. Cass loses focus for a second, and that's all it takes for Dean. He grabs his unsuspecting lover and pushes him up against the opposite wall with a grunt.

"Damn, my own personal doctor to make house-calls." The corner of Dean's mouth twitches, holding back a smirk.

Cass pushes back, but doesn't use enough force, he is worried of hitting Dean's arm, causing more pain. He just uses enough force to move Dean out of his personal space. "We are here to shower, not have sex Dean, focus. Hand me the soap."

Dean lets Cass go and hands him the bar of soap. He is disappointed, but he'll get his fill of sex before the night is over, he can't be deterred.

He turns back around in the shower and runs his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. He puts a glob of shampoo in his hand and washes his hair in silence. He isn't a total gimp, he can wash his own hair.

Cass lathers up the bar of soap and washes Dean's back, trails his hands around Dean's hips, pulling him close, he nuzzles into Dean's neck. "It's been a while since we showered together. I have sincerely missed this experience." He sucks on Dean's neck, while rubbing his hands down Dean's thighs.

Dean just closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend rubbing against him; he can feel Cass' arousal pressing against his leg. He loves the feeling of Cass naked.

Cass can't help himself, he was the one that wanted to keep it non-sexual, but was the one to cave; damn his limited self-control. He nuzzles into Dean's neck, licking and biting down the back of his neck.

Dean moans and tilts his head forward, giving Castiel more neck to nibble on. Dean runs his hand down Cass' thigh, squeezing occasionally. After an intense hickey on his shoulder, Dean turns around and claims his boyfriend's mouth; he bites and licks the bottom lip, trying to get access.

Cass opens up, letting Dean in and pushes Dean into the tiled wall and runs his hand between them, stroking Dean's engorged cock. He pushes his hips into Dean's, hearing a soft moan escape his lover's lips. He continues stroking and mouth-fucking Dean.

Dean groans as his boyfriend jerks him off, he wants to fuck, but that's unlikely since he is hurt and can't get his arm wet. Cass trails his kisses down Dean's water drenched chest, running fingers over Dean's sensitive nubs, pinching.

When Cass reaches the treasure trail leading to Dean's treasure he smiles into Dean's chest, running his finger down Dean's abdomen. "I want you to come for me."

Dean can only groan as his boyfriend strokes him towards completion. His hips involuntarily jerk forward, pushing his cock into Cass' palm.

Cass grits his teeth and quickens his pace, thumbing the slit, just right, getting a moan from Dean.

"Cass…god." Is all Dean can say as he orgasms, hips jerking into Cass'. He shoots thick spurts of release over Castiel's fingers and groans through his orgasm as Cass kisses his sweet tasting lips.

"Cass…that…was…amazing." Dean can barely put words together. He is feeling bliss beyond belief.

Castiel smirks and nods his agreement. His neglected cock twitches to the euphoria felt by Dean.

Dean takes a few seconds to gather his barrings before he notices that Castiel is rock hard. He wants to help his boyfriend get release, as well. He trails his fingers down Cass' hip.

"No Dean…" Cass moans once he realizes Dean is trying to repay the favour.

"Why not?" Dean whispers into Cass' ear, seductively.

"This was meant for you, not me" Cass manages to whisper back, barely above a gasp. Dean is stroking his erection. Cass shudders with anticipation, he really did want to end the foreplay, but now that Dean has his cock in his hand, he can barely resist the urge.

"You don't want me to relieve that?" Dean strokes the tip, aggressively.

Cass groans loudly. "Dammit Dean."

"You know you like it." Dean thumbs the slit and rubs the bundle of nerves.

Cass' hips jerk into the sensation, "Fuck me, Dean."

"Easy tiger." Dean chuckles as he strokes his lover's throbbing cock. Dean speeds up his strokes, wanting his boyfriend to feel the euphoria he just achieved.

Cass' breathing quickens as he gets close to his release, his hips jerk forward and he peaks, shooting thick spurts of come all over Dean's abdomen. Cass pants out his orgasm, trying to catch his breath; that was great.

Dean washes off the come from his abdomen and follows Cass out of the shower. Dean holds out his injured arm, waiting for his 'doctor' to take the bag off. They grab towels, wrapping themselves from the waist down and head out of the bathroom. Dean is leading the way to his room when he hears Sam's bedroom door open and Gabriel is sneaking out of the room, closing the door, quietly.

"Busted!" Dean laughs, scaring Gabriel.

Gabriel turns around, startled, putting his hand over his heart. He comes to the realization that it's only Dean and Castiel and sighs. "Don't do that!" He swats Dean's good arm.

"Hey Gabe, don't do that!" Cass glares at his brother. "He is hurt."

Gabriel laughs, "He was stupid enough to get hurt, he has to deal with the consequences, but by the looks of it consequences are null and void." He attempts to pull the towel off Dean's hips.

"Fuck off, Gabe." Dean runs for his door, leaving Cass to trail behind him.

Cass closes the door behind him, laughing. "Gabe is just cranky we don't have to hide in this house."

Dean drops his towel in a heap by his bed and looks through his dresser for boxers and sleep pants. He passes Cass his bag and sits on the bed, waiting for Cass to accompany him.

* * *

**How was that? Hot smut anyone?**

**Who wants Sammy and Gabe busted? **


	19. Chapter 19

**There have been requests for some more smutty goodness that is Dean and Cass, so here my readers, enjoy!**

* * *

John and Sam were gone out for the day, shopping for Sam's school supplies, since he was leaving in two weeks to go to Stanford. Sam was excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to be out on his own, to be open with his boyfriend and not live his life in secret anymore. He made sacrifices for Gabriel, plenty over the years, he wasn't worried about his family discovering, but Gabe's dad was an intolerant homophobe.

Gabriel was at home packing his stuff, texting Sam to keep him in good spirits; Sam and John didn't have the closest of relationships, Sam could go hours, even days without really talking to his dad. So somehow this is how the day went, Sam buying clothes and a new laptop, while John grumbled and complained about how Sam coulda done this crap on his own or taken Dean or the Novak kid. Instead Dean insisted on Sam and John trying to spend some time together since Sam was leaving and Dean lived in Michigan with Castiel; leaving John with an empty house and more beer than he could drink in one sitting.

Once Sam had successfully picked out the most expensive laptop John would pay for they left the electronics store and headed home. John was at the end of his patience, he loves his sons, but Sam is very independent and vocal and opinionated, maybe too much so for John's own good. They drove home in awkward silence.

John drove an old 1978 Chevy truck, black, rusted out wheel-wells and duct taped front bumper, since Dean got the Impala. John loved that car, but Dean seemed to love it more, so it was given to Dean for his 18th birthday. John turned into the driveway hastily, wanting the male-bonding, as Dean called it to end.

Sam jumped out of the truck before it came to a full and complete stop. He heard John yelling at him to grab his stuff. Sam stopped mid-step on his way to the sidewalk, grumbled and turned around, hanging his head in defeat. He shoulda known better than to think he could get his dad to buy all his school things and not at least expect him to carry them in and put them up in his room. He reaches into the bed of the truck and grabs his clothes and opens the passenger door to retrieve the expensive laptop he just HAD TO GET. John is walking up the steps and heads for the door, with Sam trailing behind, arms laden with shopping bags and a laptop box. Neither is prepared for the sight before their eyes, as they walk in.

* * *

Dean had been enjoying his quiet day home alone, he listened to some AC/DC at first, then put on some 'Smoke on the Water', to get some air guitar, in the end music could only keep him entertained for so long. It had been a week since he stupidly fell into the campfire, drunk. He was healing well, minimal scarring, Cass was an amazing doctor, plus, he made midnight house calls; can't get better than that. He texted Castiel around noon, hoping he could come over and keep Dean "company", code word for "Let's screw, I have the house to myself. Pick a room to defile."

Cass was helping Gabriel pack up his clothes and school books when he gets the famous "let's screw" text, he was expecting it sooner, but figured Dean musta slept in or something. Usually Dean doesn't sleep very well without his favourite pillow, his boyfriend. He opens the message, chuckling to himself.

Gabe looks up from taping up a large cardboard box. "What did Mr. Fantastic say?" He rolls his eyes and grabs his black marker to write 'Tunes' on the box, it contained his music collection, perfectly stacked and packaged, thanks to Castiel's OCD.

Cass types a quick response and pockets the phone again. "Just telling me he's horny and wants me to pick a room." Cass grins, Dean is too blithe about their sexual encounters for Cass' unsettling paranoia. His father would have a heart attack if he ever caught Cass doing such, unclean, impure things.

"Sounds like Dean." Gabe winks and pulls out his own phone and types a kinky text to his Sammy.

Cass gets another text alert and pulls his phone out and laughs, outright laughs at Dean. "I'm gonna see him before he does something stupid, like come here."

Gabriel nods and continues to put his DVDs into another box. He misses his Sammybear too. He sighs and sits on the floor, daydreaming, life being free from the homophobic reign of his dad. How sweet that would be. After a few minutes he snaps out of his daze and looks out his window to the Winchester home.

Cass walks to Dean's back door, making sure to go around the other side of the house, away from the view of judgmental eyes. He knocks on the door and enters, he knows where to find Dean, livingroom. He walks though the kitchen, heading for the room of his choice. Dean is sitting on the back of the couch, grinning.

"Knew you couldn't resist my charm." He pushes off the couch and saunters over to his boyfriend.

Cass smiles, there is nothing hotter than Dean acting all confident in his manhood. "You are insatiable, Dean." Cass trails his fingers through Dean's short spikey hair.

Dean takes that as 'let's get this going', he claims the lips he has been wanting to taste all morning and bites gently. They kiss slow at first, but as Cass uses more tongue than usual Dean starts to feel a hardening in his jeans and moans quietly. He uses more force than he would have, manages to rotate Cass so he is facing the kitchen doorframe and slowly walks him back to the couch.

Cass is loving how open they can be in Dean's house, inhabitions out the window. He feels when Dean takes the lead and lets him, they move towards the couch. Cass feels his butt make contact with the back of the couch and leans against it, while getting assaulted by Dean's powerful tongue. Teeth and mouth roaming his jawline, Cass feels a bite on his adam's apple and groans, damn can Dean make him so hard.

Dean knows exactly how he wants this to go down. Couch sex, is one of his specialties, aside from backseat sex in the Impala, those are only for emergencies. He strips off Cass' t-shirt in one fluent movement and kisses his favourite lips again, with passion, eliciting a soft moan from his partner's lips.

Dean unzips his jeans quickly, releasing his painful erection, he feels slight relief, but knows Cass' is still contained in his own jeans. He helps with that, pulling both jeans and boxers down.

Cass exhales, seductively when he feels the air brush over his strained cock, Dean is on his knees in seconds, rubbing the entire length and blowing on his cock. Cass' head tilts back as he is overwhelmed by the sudden feel of Dean's mouth claiming his cock.

Dean sucks and twirls his tongue, knowing this is how Cass likes his foreplay. He hums loudly, stroking Cass' left ball. He sucks in his cheeks and bobs up and down on the shaft. He gets a surprise when Cass jerks his hips forward, making Dean gag on his mouthful of cock.

Cass' eyes shoot open when he realizes what he has done. He looks down to see Dean still sucking and licking, making eye contact. "I'm sorry, Dean." He hears a grunt from Dean.

Dean thinks to stop but decides he has a better idea. He licks the length again and thumbs the slit, catching his breath then plunges back down on his lover's cock. He sucks and hums until he feels fingers running through his hair, he picks up the pace, bobbing faster. He feels the fingers tighten their grasp on his short hair and knows to stop or get a mouthful of jizz. He'd rather not have Cass blow his load just yet, he lets the cock out of his mouth and rubs Cass' inner thigh. He stands back up and palms his throbbing cock through his boxer-briefs. "Turn around babe."

Cass complies and turns around, he hears a small pop and knows Dean has opened the lube. He kicks out of his jeans, they land a few feet from the endtable. He spreads his legs and bends over the back of the couch.

Dean admires the beautiful sight before him, the love of his life, bent over his couch, practically begging to be fucked. His cock does a twitch at the thought. He pours some lube on his fingers and trails a finger down the crack of Cass' ass, circles the puckered hole and gently pushes one digit in, slowly listening to the exhale from his lover. Once the finger is inserted past the second knuckle he waits a second, then slides the finger out, pushes back in a little faster and can feel Cass' muscles unclenching, he adds a second finger, working him open and scissors his fingers, hitting Cass' prostate in the process. Dean repeats the movement and hears Cass moan, loudly. Dean palms himself again, groaning at the friction, dammit he needs to fuck Cass and soon.

Cass turns his head and pushes his ass out more. "Stop playing around and fuck me!"

"Wow, Cass. Impatient, aren't we?" Dean slides his fingers out and pushes his underwear off his hips, they fall to his ankles and he kicks them away. Dean applies a lliberal amount of lubricate to his palm and lubes up his cock. He lines up to Cass' stretched hole, places a hand on Cass' hip for support and pushes in. He can feel the tightness of Cass, but the velvety warmth is amazing, he pushes in fast, not even letting Cass adjust to the intrusion.

"Shit Dean. That hurts."

"Sorry, babe." He leans down and places kisses up Cass' back, when he gets to his neck he sucks a nice hickey.

Cass moans, letting his head drop. "Okay, you can move now."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice, he pulls out and pushes back in. He puts a hand on Cass' ass and the other on the small of his back, pushing Cass down into the back cushions. Dean is thrusting into Cass slow at first, he feels bad for just ramming into Cass. He starts to pick up the pace after a minute and can hear his balls slapping against Cass' perky ass. He uses his knees to spread Cass' legs open further.

Cass feels the immediate difference after Dean gets him to lean his weight against the couch more; the new angle gets his prostate hit repeatedly. Cass is pushing back into Dean's withdrawals and can't stop the dirty moans rolling out of his usually so proper lips. So much as changed with this trip back home, their frequency of sex included.

That's when the front door opens, neither boy hears, both panting and moaning too loud. But they certainly hear it when John screams, manly scream, none of that girly crap from John.

Dean looks up from pounding his boyfriend's ass and sees John in the front hall, Sam right behind him. Neither look very impressed, but Sam at least manages a grin after a few seconds. John drops his keys to the floor in shock and covers his eyes quickly.

The boys don't know what to do, finish or stop? Luckily John solves that for them. He turns around and pushes Sam back out the front door. "Dammit Dean! In my living room, on the couch! Clean up and dishes for the rest of the month!" John slams the door.

Dean and Cass are speechless. Dean thought his dad and brother were gonna be out longer, he'd NEVER wish THAT upon anyone. Your dad catching you screwing and on his couch of all places.

"Well, don't just stand there Dean, fucken finish, obviously John will wait." Cass pushes his ass out.

Dean stands there for a second then, gives his 'B game' to Cass, he can't really get into it now, mood is killed with getting caught, but he doesn't wanna disappoint Cass. He pounds into Cass with vigor, grunting, but not really feeling as into it as before.

Cass can tell Dean is still freaked out, but it was his fault, Cass coulda waited 'til tonight to get some sex. He wants his release now, on principal at this point. "Harder…fuck me…I want Sam to be jealous."

Dean doesn't like being showed up, he trails kisses up Cass' back again, trying to get back in the mood, for Cass' sake. He is not nearly as hard as he was, but he'll give Cass his best. He strokes Cass' neglected cock, knowing Cass needs his release. He pummels into Cass' tight channel, stroking him to the same pace.

Cass can feel his orgasm growing, he arches his back up in anticipation, meets resistance by Dean's hand on his lower back again.

Dean pushes into Cass harder, faster, trying to orgasm. He feels Cass' muscles clamp down on his cock and he loses all control. They both orgasm, rutting their hips, fucking through the bliss. Dean collapses on Cass, after a few seconds he manages to pull out of Cass, cock dripping come, even Cass' ass was dripping some spunk. He grabs his boxers and wipes the spunk off the back of the couch, groaning, knowing John will want that cleaned properly later, he cleans himself and Cass and hops into his jeans, commando.

Cass turns around, still leaning against the couch for support. He clenches his ass, trying to not leak Dean's seed on the couch. "I need to shower, Dean. I can't go home like this." Dean nods and heads for the pile of clothes, handing them to Cass. He slaps his boyfriend's ass, waiting for him to get to the top of the stairs and opens the front door.

John and Sam are sitting on the front steps, looking out to the street. Sam's bags lain across the steps.

"Seriously Dad, what part of spend the DAY with Sam didn't you get? You were only gone the morning. If I knew you were gonna be back so soon Cass woulda came over earlier." Dean tries for a playful grin, but it gets wiped off his face when he sees the look in his dad's eyes.

"Dean, not funny!" John glares at his eldest son.

"What? I thought you were okay with me being gay, I mean you seemed happy when I told ya at the beginning of the summer. What changed?"

John rubs the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, attempting to form the words he wants. "I am happy for you. That you came outta the closet. Get your ass inside, we aren't talking on the freaking front steps."

Dean steps aside, letting John go inside, Sam stands up, gathering his bags, Dean helps him with a few of them.

"Well, now I know what Gabe was laughing at." Sam grins, and shoulder bumps Dean as he walks by.

"Wait, what?" Dean stands there, in shock.

"Gabe texted I was gonna die laughing when I got home." Sam shows Dean the text, and sure enough Gabe knew they were screwing and didn't tell Sam not to come home. What an ass!

Once inside John is sitting in his chair in front of the TV. Dean helps Sam put all his crap up in his room and sneaks into the bathroom to catch Cass stepping out of the shower. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, lovingly. "All clean babe?"

Cass just nods and wraps a towel around himself. "Where's your dad?"

Dean kisses Cass. "Downstairs, he was pissed but won't tell me why." Dean's face scrunches up for a second, deep in thought. "I better get down there and find out what the problem is." He smacks Cass' ass and leaves.

* * *

**Sorry, couldnt stop myself Dean needed to be caught, for humour purposes. I wonder why John is so upset? We'll find out next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20

**This lovely smut is brought to you courtesy of Keefer. Make a request and see it created for your reading pleasure ^_^**

**Wow, I just noticed, this is Chapter 20! That makes this my longest story! Yay!**

**Plus I'm having an awesome week, so enjoy!**

* * *

As it turns out John wasn't upset that Dean was gay or even that he had a boyfriend. The part he had an issue with was that Dean is so careless. The front door was unlocked and the windows weren't even shut! Was it too much to ask for some discression on the part of his son?

"Dean, next time lock the damn door and shut the curtains, for the sake of the Novak kid, atleast. The neighbours don't need to see your ass or your boyfriend's." John felt better after his rant, he heads to the kitchen to retrieve another ice cold beer.

Dean just stares at the retreating form of his dad and thinks. These were common sense things, how could he be so stupid? He promises himself and Cass to be smarter about it next time.

That was when Castiel came down the stairs, looking scared. "Dean?" He whispers, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's okay, Cass. He doesn't care we were doing it, more the fact I didn't lock the door." He chuckles hollowly. "Right, Dad?" He yells to the kitchen.

John comes walking into the living room again and grunts. "I am glad you boys are adventurous, but some warning next time, like a damn tie on the doorknob or something, like in college. Geez, that was a frightening sight, just think about your poor brother's eyes. Hell my vision of THAT! I really coulda gone an entire lifetime never witnessing you having ….Castiel bent over my couch." John can barely use the kid's name, knowing how innocent the kid was, or he thought the kid to be, back a few weeks ago.

"Sir, Mr. Winchester." Cass sees the shake of John's head at each try to address him and sighs. "John, I really am sorry you saw that, we were not anticipating your arrival for a few more hours." Cass looks down at his feet, ashamed.

"Castiel, I promised you that your dad will not know of your activities and I am a man of my word. Not a whisper, kid relax."

Cass lets a huge sigh escape, not realizing he was so scared. "Thank you, John." Cass walks over to Dean and kisses him quickly on the lips, just a peck.

Dean pulls him in and gives him a proper kiss, letting his tongue get into the kiss.

John clears his throat and Dean lets his boyfriend go. "Please tell me you guys are smart."

Dean looks at his dad, shocked. Cass just tilts his head in confusion. Dean stares down his dad and turns to Cass. "He wants to know if he use protection."

Cass scrunches his eyes. "What kinda protection?"

Dean sighs, "condoms, Cass."

Realization hits Cass, he looks down embarrassed. "oh."

"We aren't stupid Dad." Dean hugs Cass, squeezing him tight. "We did at the beginning, but were both tested last year and are clean. 100% clean Dad, 100% loyal to each other, as well. We are going to get married someday too, if you must know. Once it's legal in our state, that is." Dean nuzzles into Cass' neck, smiling at his boyfriend smelling like him, he loves the smell, knowing Cass is all his.

John is speechless, did his son just declare he was engaged? "Don't get caught and keep your sexual escapades from Sam."

Dean gives a straight face and nods. "Yes sir." He gives a mock salute and heads for the back door to say bye to Cass.

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel had to attend their father's Sacrament meeting on the last Sunday before they both headed off for their respective universities. Neither of the boys is pleased, but their mother was adiment about them attending. Cass is mad at his father for treating the Winchesters like second class citizens, so he sneaks Dean into the church and sits in the back row. Cass hasn't been an active member in the church in over a year, so it's not expected of him to assist with the Sacrament. Gabriel, on the other hand, was still guilted into attending, so he was a full-fledged Priest in the church, in charge of administering the Sacrament; blessing the water, and the bread.

Cass and Dean were whispering quietly in the back, there are no other people in their row so Cass starts to get frisky. He slowly slips his hand down to his side, brushing his knuckles against Dean's dress pants. Cass rubs his hand down the length of Dean's thigh, seeing Dean grin out of the corner of his eye.

Dean can't believe Cass, his raised extremely religious boyfriend is trying to get action while in church, not just any church, but his father's church, none the less. Dean can't contain the smile that spreads on his face at the thought of totally taking Cass while in a church, but that is just fantasy.

Cass thinks it's safe to move further and brushes his hand over Dean's leg. Dean responds by separating his legs, opening them for Cass to get better access. Cass takes the hint and reaches down, stroking Dean through the thin dress pants.

Dean lets out a quiet moan at having his package brushed. Cass leans in, acting as if he is whispering something into Dean's ear, but bites his ear instead. Cass smirks as he leans back against the church pew. Dean watches as Cass inconspicuously undoes his pants and button, to slip his hand into his dress pants.

Cass palms the bulge in Dean's boxers, not making eye contact with Dean, but knowing he is getting Dean so sexually frustrated. After a few strokes he reaches his hand into the strained boxers.

Dean is torn between arousal and shock, he loves the kinkiness, but is terrified of Mr. Novak looking over and seeing a known homosexual in his congregation, and sitting beside his son, to top it off.

Dean's breath hitches as Cass starts to rub his throbbing erection. _Dear god he is crazy._ Is all Dean can think as his boyfriend is blatantly giving him a hand job, right there in the middle of church service and doesn't seem to care about getting caught at this point. Dean moans into the back of his hand, stifling a groan the best he can.

Castiel may have been the one to start this, but he's not the one that's going to finish it. Dean gets Castiel to pull his hand away and he slips off the church pew, quietly, hoping no one notices he disappeared. Dean slides down to the floor, kneels beside Castiel as he unzips his boyfriend's dress pants and pulls his straining cock free from the constraints known as boxer briefs, Cass sighs at the release and slumps down into the pew more.

Neither boy notices as the Sacrament is passed around. Dean licks his lips, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, asking for permission, he gets it in the form of Cass' head falling back.

Dean opens his mouth and tongues the tip, flicking around the bundle of sensitive nerves by the head. He then plunges right down, taking in the entire length, 'cause Dean is just good like that.

Cass moans, "Oh god," loudly. Someone looks back at him, and he clears his throat, "sorry," Cass looks down, glaring at Dean, who hasn't stopped sucking his cock.

Dean hollows his cheek and picks up the pace after Cass blurted out blasphemy, it was just too funny. He wants to hear Cass do it again.

Cass is moaning quietly, keeping his hand over his mouth, biting into the knuckles, leaving predominant teeth marks in the flesh. His hips jerk, but Dean has a hand placed on his one hip, keeping him in place.

Dean hums, vibrating his throat, for added stimulation, as he feels Cass' body tense, warning of the impending orgasm. Dean doesn't have any other option, he will have to swallow, can't very well let there be any evidence of their blasphemy afterwards.

Cass trails his hand down his leg and runs his fingers through Dean's hair and pushes down on the back of his boyfriend's head, lost in the eurphoria that is an amazing blow job. He feels the pooling behind his navel and groans, "thank god," into his fist, as he loses control. He shoots thick spurts of release into Dean's awaiting mouth.

Dean swallows the saltiness and wipes his mouth, whispers "Amen," and is cleaning up his boyfriend, when he sees movement in the corner of his eye and looks over, who is standing there but Gabriel, holding the Sacrament tray, with a look of shock on his usually smug face.

After a moment, Gabriel regains his composure and hands Cass the tray. Cass accepts the tray, takes his bread and passes it back to Gabriel. While Cass and Gabe are exchanging looks Dean slips back up onto the pew beside Castiel, like nothing is amiss. Gabe smirks as he walks back to the front of the chapel.

Castiel laughs, nervously. "Damn that was close. Could you imagine if someone else caught us?" Cass looks over at the other boys handing out the Sacrament.

He doesn't mind going to church if this is how he spends the time from now on, instead of sitting through boring crap. Cass used to be such a good little church boy, then he had a surprise visitor to his room one afternoon and everything changed, he rebelled against his family and religion, all for Dean.

* * *

**And there is the blasphemy known as Church pew sex!**


	21. Chapter 21

September rolls around without further incidents, thankfully for all parties involved.

Cass packs his stuff and heads out on the open road for East Lansing, Michigan, alone. Dean has to see Sammy off to Stanford, it's his duty as a good brother. Cass just runs for the state-line, not caring, not even looking back.

Dean gets Sam settled in at his shared house with Gabriel. They say their goodbyes as John carries in the last of Sam's stuff, putting it in one of the many bedrooms. Gabriel and his dad are moving his things into the master bedroom, since the lease is under Gabriel's dad's name. Sam is just a "renter" according to Mr. Novak's lease agreement.

Sam and Dean exchange a silent conversation as Mr. Novak and John talk about how their homes will be nice and quiet from now on, at least the boys will be free from the Novak reign for a few more months, or until Cass wants to go home to visit or is guilted into it by his mom.

Dean gets back to Lawrence, packs all his stuff and calls Balthazar at his hotel suite, he is obviously engaging in less than suitable PG-rated activities, so Dean waits for Balthazar to answer his phone. They are to head back in the morning, this time Dean's car is being shipped to Michigan, Dean is not entirely thrilled about this, but it's only fair that Balthazar be allowed to drive his car too, plus it saves on the mileage of such a classic beauty.

Everything is packed and ready to go by the time Balthazar actually shows up at the Winchester home. Dean sits in the passenger seat, trying to keep his hands off the radio, he misses driving with Cass, his boyfriend lets him choose the music. Balthazar puts on some Mariah Carey and cranks up the volume as Dean grits his teeth through the torturous twelve hour drive. They make it to the house and Dean jumps out of the Bentley before it is even in park.

Dean runs for the bedroom and makes it before he hears Cass walk into the room, laughing.

"I thought I heard Balthy's sound system pounding some 'Big and Rich-Save a horse, ride a cowboy', seems I was correct." Cass extends his arms out for Dean to get a hug.

Dean snuggles into Cass' arm, "I will never complain about your music choices again, I swear!"

Cass just chuckles as he runs his fingers through his partner's lushous hair and leans in to whisper into his ear. "I've missed you in our bed last night."

Dean smirks at the comment and pushes Cass towards the bed. He crashes his lips to Cass' in record time. Dean needs to express just how much he missed their bed, the fact that no one cares how vocal they get here.

Cass feels the need arise in his jeans and knows this is going to be an awesome 'welcome home fuck', better than when he came back from Thanksgiving last year. He pushes Dean off and stands up, grinning.

Their clothes are flying through the air within seconds, shirts are off and jeans and belt buckles be damned; they are both standing in their boxers, as they steal quick kisses, light nips and bites to each other's necks, chests and even a nipple, when Dean catches Cass unprepared.

Cass takes the lead and gets to his knees in front of the love of his life, he mouths Dean through the thin fabric of boxers, as he hears a quiet exhale from his beloved. His hands walks up the toned thigh, reaches the waistband of said boxers and pulls them down roughly, in one quick movement, he has had lots of practice at this. Dean's cock springs up from the release of its imprisonment in the boxers. He hears a moan of approval as he moves his mouth up the leg, placing light kisses as he reaches the prize.

Dean is losing his mind, feeling Cass tease him, after hours in a car with Mariah Carey, Britney Spears and god help him Lady Gaga he needs to fuck something, someone, his man and soon. Only to have his cock teased, mouthed, but not claimed. He needs release, he groans in frustration as Cass skims over his cock and trails kisses down his other thigh. "Dammit Cass, suck me, fuck me and make me yours, Now!"

Cass just smirks at hearing his lover, beg to be taken. "I will, have patience." Cass moves back up to Dean's groin, he wraps his slender fingers around the throbbing cock, leaking a bead of pre-come, _damn that is a beautiful sight._ He pops a bottle of lube he stashed by the boxspring and lubes Dean's cock. Cass looks up at his lover, asking if he wants it.

Dean opens his eyes at the feeling of cool liquid being spread on his cock, he looks down and nods at Cass. "Yes, please."

Cass opens his mouth and takes in the entire head and some on the shaft in one fluid movement, he tastes the lube, chocolate, yummy. Good thing he had a day head start and stopped at a love shop to refill their supply of lube and a few other things that Dean will discover in time. Cass got Chocolate, Strawberry and Blueberry lube to spice things up. He hums deep in his throat, sucking in his cheeks as he plunges ball deep on Dean's hard cock. He works his mouth over all the nerves, flicking his tongue at just the right time, getting a throaty growl from his man.

Dean can't believe Cass is sucking him off, licking every drop of his sweet come, while deep throating him. His hips move to the head bobs, and Dean has to use great restraint to stop, or he will gag his boyfriend. "Cass…god…"

Sentences are beyond the man standing before Castiel, he is moaning and hip thrusting him like a pro. This is not Cass' first rodeo he knows how to deal with Dean's animal urges. He puts a hand on Dean's hip and squeezes, hard, telling him to stop or Cass will stop and Dean gets no relief.

Dean needs to come, while his body is buzzing with the pre-orgasm. He pushes Cass' head down, trying to fuck his man's mouth.

Cass pulls off Dean and pushes him to the bed in one powerful move. Dean bounces on the mattress and is straddled by his man within a single bounce. "That was not nice, Dean." Cass shakes it index finger at Dean in mock disapproval, "bad boy."

Dean looks down at this boyfriend, with a look of utter innocence, something that should never be on Dean Winchester of all people's faces.

"You Winchester are not sorry in the least, I know what you were thinking. I am not a girl you can get to mouth fuck you. I am your partner, we do not play this game and you know it."

Dean looks down reproachful, he loves this game. "Sorry Cass, Punishment?"

Cass winks, and pinches Dean's ass. "Turn over."

Dean complies, pushing his still very erect cock down into the mattress.

Cass pushes Dean's ass down more, knowing this is painful for Dean's cock. Cass leans in and nips at Dean's ass.

"Fucken hell Cass, Fuck me already, I can't keep doing this." Dean moans into the pillow, embarrassed that he can be brought to begging.

"I will Dean. Don't fret, you will be squealing like a stuffed pig in no time." Cass knees Dean's legs apart. "On your knees, boy." Dean is on his knees, spreading his legs like a whore in seconds, showing his ass to the only man that can make me go weak in the knees, literally.

Cass spreads some of his chocolate lube on his fingers and circles Dean's ass with one finger, teasing. He pushes his index finger in, past the tight rings of muscle, feeling Dean exhale through the pressure. He presses a wet kiss to Dean's back as the finger pushes further in, he twists, rotating it in hopes of hitting the sweet spot, no luck, he adds the second lubed finger, hearing a bigger groan and Dean is pushing back after a few quick pushes in, after the third finger is added to stretch his lover he pulls all the fingers out and lines his untouched, neglected cock to the stretched entrance, teasing, but not pushing in, just yet.

"Damn it, Fuck me Cass." Dean pushes his ass out, displaying his willingness to be entered.

"Cockslut much." Cass lubes up his cock, stroking it to full hardness, he loves to hear Dean ask for it, begging to be fucked is Cass' weakness. He can't hold off his pleasure much longer. He lines up and pushes home in one movement, Dean can take it, he has been taking Cass' cock for months now.

Dean groans when Cass pushes all the way in, he doesn't mind, it feels great once he relaxes into the sudden fullness that he can only feel when his ass is being fucked by his lover. "Fuck Yeah Cass. Give it to me, hard."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cass has to take a breath, to calm his racing heart. Dean feels amazing, the velvety warmth is intense.

"Yes Cass, fucken give it to me." Dean pushes back and drops his knees slightly.

"You talk so dirty when you need a good fucking." Cass smirks as he pulls out and slams back in at a different angle.

"And you talk like an angel when you fuck me." Dean's voice drops lower as a spark flares, his prostate just got hit and it felt like heaven. Cass pulls out and thrusts back in again. Suddenly Dean's hands are gripping the headboard for leverage, he pushes back when Cass pushes in and this keeps his prostate within reach on each thrust, Dean lasts a few more hip jerks before he loses control and moans like a whore, muscles clamping down on Cass' cock as he orgasms.

Cass is overpowered by the tightening and clamp down of all Dean's muscles, upon completion, he is pulled over the edge quickly, no real warning, he just shoots his come inside Dean's tight ass and fucks out his ecstasy, coming down from his high. "Welcome home, Dean." Cass exhales as he pulls his spent cock out, dripping come from Dean's entrance. He collapses on the bed on top of the sheets, not even caring that they are sticky and Dean's going to need a shower. Cass falls asleep in minutes, holding his lover in his arms.

When Cass is fully asleep Dean rolls out of the bed and pulls on a housecoat to make his way to the bathroom and shower, he is tired, but sticky and full of come.

* * *

**How was that for a Welcome home screw? My smut gets wierd when I write tired...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay here is the next chapter to this awesome story. This is a request from aLoggedInReader and Jo Ann Du Preez, hehe I cheated two requests in one chapter, lol.**

******I took a look at the reviews on this story and laughed. Keefer you are awesome! Looks like every chapter, I'm impressed, my first loyal follower from beginning to end, lol. Thank you.**

* * *

Castiel's second year of university started the following Tuesday. Dean was working back at Bobby's garage. Cass' school work was getting more and more extensive as the months progressed. Dean was starting to feel neglected, it seemed Cass came home late, tired and just went to bed, not giving Dean any attention. It had been close to a month since Dean was touched by his lover and he was getting frustrated with having to jerk himself off all the time. He decided it was time to make his sexual needs vocalized to Castiel, before things got worse and Dean's thoughts were to stray, elsewhere. Balthazar agreed that a guy could only play with himself for so long, before he looks to find someone to warm his bed.

Castiel came through the front door around six, looking overwhelmed, Dean swallowed nervously at the sight. He knew he needed to tell Cass or risk the chance of losing him to his stupid hormones. He needed a good orgasm and Castiel never failed in that department, when he did get the chance.

"Cass, babe, we need to talk." Dean nods his head to the stairs, indicating this talk was best in the bedroom.

Castiel sighs, dropping his book bag on the couch and follows Dean up the stairs. He wonders what in the world Dean wants to discuss. He's tired, he just wants to grab some food and study his lesson. They enter the bedroom and Dean is standing nervously by the window.

"I'm tired Dean, what do you want to talk about?" Cass flops on the bed, lying facing the ceiling.

"Umm, I…feel like you haven't given me your attention in weeks." Dean looks at his boyfriend, concerned.

"What does that mean?" Cass turns his head to look at his boyfriend.

"I know your classes are very demanding…but I'm demanding too…" Dean sighs and sits on the bed, beside Cass' legs. "We haven't had sex since you started back. If you don't do something, touch me soon, I… I need to feel your hands touch me, I feel neglected."

Cass lifts his head off the mattress. He looks at how defeated Dean looks and feels guilty, he knows they haven't been intimate in a while, but he thought Dean was okay with it. Castiel was trying to learn so much in such a short amount of time. "I'm sorry Dean. I never meant to ignore your sexual needs." He gives Dean a chaste kiss, running his fingers through Dean's short spikey hair, trying to show his love and adoration of his patient, loving man.

Dean moans into the touch, finally feeling he's getting the attention he craves. He deepens the kiss, running his tongue over Cass' lips, trying to get access to his lover's mouth, to feel every crevice of his mouth.

Cass kisses Dean back, opening his mouth to let Dean roam his powerful tongue. He gets an idea, he is practicing the theory of some medical procedures, and he pulls away from the kiss, leaving Dean whimpering at the loss of the kiss. "I've got an idea. A way we can both get what we need." Cass smirks at the thought.

Dean leans his body into Cass' embrace, "I'm listening." Cass runs downstairs, leaving Dean sitting on the bed, alone, wondering what the plan is.

Cass enters the room carrying his book bag, pulling out a thick textbook. "Okay, I need to practice a procedure, and I'm sure you are the perfect test subject." Cass opens his book to a dog-eared page, smiling.

Dean perks up an eyebrow in interest, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Take your pants and underwear off and lean over the desk. It's a prostate examination." Cass grabs a bottle of lube and a latex-free nitrile glove.

Dean takes off his jeans and camouflage patterned boxer-briefs, leaving them in a pile on the floor by the bed.

"Okay Dean, face the wall, spreading your legs two feet apart and lean over the desk, placing your elbows flat on the desk, please." Cass puts the glove on and applies lube to his index finger.

Dean does as instructed, "Will this hurt?" Dean looks back, looking at Cass' face, then his gloved and lubed hand.

"No Dean is should not be painful, if it is please tell me, immediately, I need to know how to perform this task correctly." Dean nods. "Okay I will insert a finger into your anus, pushing downwards towards your bellybutton, feeling for your prostate, it should feel about an inch in length and be triangle shaped." Cass steps up behind his boyfriend and spreads his cheeks, pressing a single finger in slowly. He feels the external sphincter muscle relax. "Okay, relax; I need to press against it to test the firmness."

Dean exhales, moaning quietly. "Shit, even with all your medical jargon I'm getting hard, babe."

"Dean, try to keep this professional."

"Says the man with his finger knuckle deep in my ass, massaging my prostate." Dean pushes his ass back, into Cass' hand.

"Dean! Stop doing that, this is a learning experience, stop trying to get me to finger fuck you." A smile breaks across his face.

Dean looks over his shoulder and laughs, "Professional my ass. Make sure it's all good and give me the three-finger fuck already. I wanna be screaming 'Fuck me Doctor Novak' soon." Dean pushes his ass back into the finger, again.

Castiel loses all resolve and pulls the finger out and pushes two in slowly, hearing Dean moan a seductive growl.

"That's right doctor, finger fuck my prostate." Dean's fingers dig into the desk's hardwood.

Cass lets his own moan out, closing his eyes as he thrusts the fingers in, feeling how tight Dean is, he has missed being inside that tight ass. Cass moves his ungloved hand over his crotch, exhaling softly at his own touch. Cass moves slightly, rubbing his groin against Dean's thigh.

Dean moves his legs wider, bending over more. "I need you to take me doctor, I'm fucken close."

Cass' eyes snap open at this. "Just so you know this sort of exam would have ended five minutes ago. This is very unprofessional." Cass pulls his fingers out slowly, hearing Dean whimper. He pulls off the glove, undoes his pants with both hands and pushes them down to his ankles, kicking them to the bed. He quickly lubes his cock with a liberal amount and presses a hand down Dean's back, pushing his shirt up, exposing Dean's spine. Cass leans down to trail kisses up his back as he presses his hard cock to Dean's dripping, stretched hole. Cass thrusts in fast, needing his release, he pushes 'home' into Dean's velvety warmth, exhaling loudly. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean moans through the sudden intrusion, when he can form thoughts again he answers Cass. "I love you too Cass." Dean is panting and moaning, trying to get fucked harder, rougher.

"Don't let us get to this point again. I couldn't stand the thought out you going unfulfilled." Cass pumps his cock into Dean's tight ass with a deep grunt. "Dean, I need you so much, you complete me."

Dean's head falls forward, he is so close to orgasming, his hand moves to his neglected cock and he pumps it feverously, to Cass' unrelenting fucking. "Cass, babe…so close. Give it to me."

Cass digs his fingers into Dean's hip, thrusting his cock in with a demanding force. "Scream my name."

Dean just thrusts his hips into the desk, groaning, trying to get his release. "Fuck me, Cass."

"No call my name!" Cass bites Dean's shoulder, leaving a few teeth marks.

Dean gasps, and realizes his mistake. "harder, make me come Doctor Novak."

Cass lets Dean's shoulder go, satisfied. He loses control, grunting through his orgasm, pumping Dean's ass with his hot seed, filling him with his love.

Dean orgasms within seconds of his shoulder being released, "Oh God. Doctor!"

Cass finishes fucking through his orgasm and slowly withdrawals his spent cock. Dean's ass is leaking some come down his leg, Cass smiles at the sight. "Your ass looks so awesome, full of my semen." Cass kisses the small of Dean's back and squeezes his partner's ass, lovingly.

Dean squeezes his ass, trying to keep from leaking anymore. "You think it's a compliment, don't you?"

"Yes, it is." Cass hands Dean a discarded shirt to wipe himself off with.

Dean just shakes his head and pulls Cass into his arms. "Thank you Doctor, I am feeling much better after that medical procedure, we will have to schedule another appointment for the same."

Cass chuckles, "I really am sorry Dean, please forgive my inattentiveness."

"Oh I will make you pay for it, be on guard it will be awesome." Dean smirks, revealing his teeth.

"I trust you, Dean. Can I go back to my studies now?"

Dean slaps his boyfriend's bare ass. "Yes, if you need to practice anymore sexual procedures you know where to find me." Dean winks as he puts a towel around his waist and heads for the shower.

* * *

Dean had been plotting his revenge for a week when the perfect opportunity presented itself. Castiel was taking a nap on a Saturday afternoon when Dean walked in to get a car magazine from their room. Seeing Cass napping so peacefully was just too tempting, Dean smirks as he sneaks into the closet to get out a long section of surgical tubing Castiel brought home a few weeks ago for practicing making tourniquets and administering IVs. Dean tiptoes to the bed and runs the tubing through the center steel rods of their bedframe and puts both hands against the headboard, tying Cass' hands with the same section of tubing.

Cass stirs awake at the movement and sees Dean standing over him. "Hey Dean. You wanna nap with me? I have a few hours 'til I need to be at a study session."

Dean shakes his head, grinning and points to Cass' hands. "I have a better idea."

Cass looks up and sees his hands tied to the bedframe and pulls. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean straddles his boyfriend's lap. "It's called revenge, sweetie. I warned ya." Dean kisses Cass' shocked lips, running his teeth over Cass' bottom lip and pulls lightly.

"I am restrained, how is this going to work?" Cass tilts his head, inquisitively.

"Well I only need to get your pants off for this to work." Dean winks and strips off his shirt and jeans, standing in his boxers, sporting a slight erection.

Cass tries to shift into a sitting position, he wants to watch Dean.

"I make the rules for this. Not you, remember that Cass." Dean locks the door and crawls onto the bed, giving Cass his best bedroom eyes.

Cass gets one look at Dean, on all fours and sighs, trying to rub his crotch, but can't reach with his hands tried to the headboard. "Damn you Dean."

Dean chuckles, "That's kinda the point Babe. No touching."

Cass groans in defeat and watches Dean unbutton his pants and pull off his pants, leaving Cass in his boxer-briefs.

"Are you wearing my underwear?" Dean looks up to see Cass blushing.

"I didn't have any of my own." Cass looks away.

"That's hot! Dammit Cass!" He crashes his lips to Cass in a rush to get his fun.

Cass licks over Dean's teeth, trying to get some power in this encounter, but Dean isn't giving Cass any. Cass moans at the feel of Dean's hand roaming down his chest, moving towards his navel. He bucks his hips up, trying to get Dean to move faster, he wants to feel Dean's mouth around his cock.

Dean smirks, knowing this is driving Cass crazy, he hates not being the one in control, taking the power away is torture for Cass. Dean moves Cass' shirt up, revealing his toned, but lean stomach. Cass doesn't have a physically demanding job; he doesn't work out as much as Dean does. Dean nips at his stomach, moving up to a nipple, pinching it to attention. "Cass, tell me what you want me to do." Dean looks into Cass' lustful gaze.

Cass looks down and tilts his head up, getting Dean to kiss him again. "I need you to suck me off." He crashed his lips to Dean's, pulling a moan from his lover's lips.

Dean runs his fingers over the clothed erection of his partner, he palms the bulge, hearing a moan from Cass' lips.

Dean pulls away from the kiss and moves down to Cass' crotch, hovering over his groin. "How bad do you want it? Need it?"

Cass lets his head fall back against the headboard. "Very bad, suck me Dean."

Dean slips two fingers into the waistband of the boxers and pulls them down, Cass lifts his ass, helping Dean rid him of the unnecessary article of clothing. Dean palms his own bulge and licks his lips, admiring the reddened tip, just begging to licked and sucked. Dean strokes the length a few times, feeling Cass twitch in anticipation. Dean flicks his tongue out, licking the tip, swirling his tongue around the bundle of sensitive nerves under the head. Cass bucks his hips up, Dean growls and pushes Cass' hip back down, "Bad boy, stay." Dean kisses his hip bone, nipping at the fucking amazing sight before him. He turns his attention back to the throbbing cock before his eyes. Dean plunges down, sucking down as much as he can, taking a good portion of the length in. He hollows his cheeks, sucking and running his tongue over the shaft.

Cass barely holds his hips down, Dean is a master at performing head for his boyfriend. Cass just moans loudly, pushing his fingers through his own hair, rubbing tight circles into his scalp, keeping as much control of his hips as he can.

Dean strokes Cass' balls and waits for Cass to either tell him to fuck him or thrust his hips up, neither happens. Dean is impressed. He looks up and Cass' eyes are closed, he has a look of happiness on his face Dean hasn't seen in close to a month and a half. Dean lets the cock out with a 'pop'. "Baby?"

Cass opens his eyes and looks down, breathlessly. "Yes?"

"Can I try something new?" Dean found something very interesting in one of the nightstand drawers.

"Sure Dean whatever you want, just don't stop please." Cass twitches when Dean rubs his thumb over the slit.

"Okay." Dean leans over Cass' chest and reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a metallic ring.

Cass' eyes go wide in recognition. "Where'd you find that?"

Dean just smiles, "Wouldn't you like to know." Dean places a kiss to Cass' pouty lips and places the ring on Cass' throbbing erection.

Cass groans, dammit. That was meant to be used on Dean, not him. He shoulda hid it better.

Dean grabs the bottle of KY and spreads some on his fingers, coating them. He opens Cass' legs, spreading them wide and settles between them, pressing a single finger in. "My turn to examine your prostate." Dean chuckles at his joke.

Cass exhales at the feeling of Dean's finger push inside him, he sucks the finger in hungrily, wanting to be taken. He pulls on the tubing, trying to get free, he wants the cock ring taken off, but mostly he wants to touch Dean. He moves his head to the side and tries to bite through his restraints, no luck.

Dean works Cass open one finger at a time, but the third finger Cass is bucking his hips, moaning like a whore. Dean loves it, its music to his ears. Dean makes sure to stroke Cass' cock every few strokes.

Cass is so close but he can't get release, Dean hasn't taken the cock ring off. He feels Dean's fingers recede and moans at the feeling of loss. "Dean."

Dean grins and slicks up his cock quickly, lining his hard cock to Cass' stretched hole, he pushes just the head in, hearing Cass hiss. "Take me babe." Dean pushes in further and feels Cass' muscles relax and pull him in more. "Shit you are such a cockslut." Dean wraps his partner's legs around his waist and drives all the way in, moaning as he bottoms out in the tightness.

He waits a second for Cass to adjust fully to the intrusion. He doesn't wait for permission to start moving though, this is still punishment, and Dean just isn't the kinda guy to pound it to his man without letting him get accustomed to the fullness. Common courtesy, always. He moves his hips, pulling almost entirely out and slams back in forcefully, Cass grunts at the movement but doesn't say a word.

Cass feels Dean push in and just wants to get rammed relentlessly, he needs to feel all Dean has to offer, and he knows the rules of their relationship. Dean gets to take him and he gets to be top the next time, it's a split agreement, neither tops more than the other.

Dean leans down, brushing his lips over Cass', getting him to grit his teeth and turn his head away, giving Dean access to his neck and collarbone. Dean takes the hint and licks down his jawline and nips at Cass Adam's apple, hearing him groan. Dean unwraps Cass' legs, pulls out entirely and flips Cass onto his knees.

Cass yelps at the sudden loss of Dean's cock in him. He feels his legs make contact with the mattress and knows the second the cock ring is removed.

Dean spreads Cass' legs wide with his knees and pushes his cock back in fast, pushing on the small of Cass' back, getting a good handle on the new angle he thrusts into Cass, hitting his prostate this time.

Cass' entire body shudders to the feeling of bliss overcome his body. He knows the feeling of his prostate getting stimulated. "Fuck Dean. Do it again."

Dean pulls out and slams back in, feeling his balls slap against Cass' ass. "You make me so happy. I love you Castiel." Dean closes his eyes as he thrusts into his boyfriend.

Cass grunts at the assault on his prostate, getting stimulated again. "Dean fuck me, I need to come so bad." Cass groans and hangs onto the bedframe for support. Dean pushes into him so hard and deep he feels like he is going to die from the euphoria it sparks. "Fuck…Love…you so…hard."

Dean opens his eyes, realizing what Cass just said. "What?"

Cass turns his head, "I said Fuck, I love you so much, take me hard." Cass grunts and pushes his ass back.

Dean pulls Cass's arms and forgets they are tied to the frame, he pulls harder and breaks the rubber tubing at the knot. He pulls Cass' body flush with his and wraps Cass' hands around his neck. He claims a passionate kiss from Cass as he assaults Cass at this new angle. Dean wraps his arms around Cass, and pumps his cock.

Cass's hip jerk forward as his orgasm spills out, covering Dean's hand and the sheets in front of him.

Dean keeps thrusting his cock into Cass' tight ass, feeling as all the muscles around his cock tighten in orgasm. "Marry me Castiel?

Cass drops onto his hands as he is overwhelmed by the ecstasy. He pants out the aftershocks of his orgasm, as Dean continues to fuck him.

Dean shoots his load into Cass, feeling euphoria take over, he sees white as bliss claims him. He collapses immediately, slumping against Cass. He manages to pull his spent cock out of Cass and rolls onto his back.

Cass grabs a shirt and puts if over the wet semen spot and falls against the mattress, exhausted. Sex is very physical with Dean, he likes to work out every muscle.

Dean recovers and brushes the back of his hand over Cass' cheek. Cass moves closer to Dean, placing his head on Dean's bare chest. "Yes."

Dean looks down at this boyfriend. "What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Dean Winchester." Cass kisses Dean's chest and rubs circles on his abdomen.

Dean looks up at the ceiling laughing. "Thank you God!" He whispers to the heavens.

* * *

**I swear that wasn't how it was supposedta end, with a marriage prosposal, but it snuck in and I dont wanna upset the muse by taking it out. It's taken much poking and prodding to produce this chapter. My muse would rather write new stories than finish off my current ones...**

**But I think this story has run it's course unless any of my 53 followers has a suggestion for more. Sam n Gabe are in the next chapter, and it doesn't go well for them, lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a Sabriel chapter, following the boys at Stanford. **

* * *

Sam and Gabriel had just finished their first semester exams and were really excited about university being over for the holidays. To celebrate they were in the backyard drinking and swimming in the pool. What's California without a pool in the backyard?

Sam had just gotten out of the pool to grab another beer when Gabriel slides his hands down Sam's naked chest. "Hey you wanna celebrate naked?" Gabe traces a finger around Sam's nipple and pinches lightly.

"Gabe! It's the middle of the afternoon and we are out in the open." Sam pushes his boyfriend's hands away and laughs while he grabs a cold beer.

"We live in a good neighbourhood; everyone is at work right now. Come on, Sammy. I'm horny and I'm sure you could use some stress release after your exams." Gabe knows to rub Sam's knee gently.

"Dammit Gabe! You are too good to me. Fine, but we gotta keep it down." Sam opens his beer and chugs it.

"Says the man that screams during." He chuckles as he pushes Sam into the swing chair.

Sam kisses Gabriel on the neck, getting things going. Gabriel groans and runs his fingers to Sam's crotch, rubbing over the swim trunks.

The shorter man leans in close and nibbles on his earlobe. "I wanna take you right here."

Sam's cock gives a twitch at hearing Gabriel, his lover speaking such filthy things to him. "Then do it!" Sam states breathlessly.

Gabe takes the opportunity and runs to his towel, grabbing the lube and condom he totally brought out in hopes of a happy celebratory screw.

Gabriel puts the items down on the ground and claims his boyfriend's mouth, kissing with need and passion. He is so excited to finally be able to fuck his boyfriend without fear of discovery. He pinches the nipples before him and flicks his tongue over the tanned, muscles of Sam's abdomen. He gets down on his knees and slowly pulls the string, untying the shorts and slips them off Sam's hips. They fall to the concrete and Sam sits down, tossing them to the pool chairs.

Gabriel admires the hard on he can give to his man. He licks his lips as he strokes the hardened member, rubbing his thumb down the shaft, getting a shiver from Sam. "I know just what you need." He smirks as he plunges the cock into his awaiting mouth. He hollows his cheeks around it, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Sam moans and shifts his position on the swing, wanting Gabriel to suck him harder. "Dammit."

Gabriel sucks, and licks Sam's cock, loving the sounds coming from his lover's mouth. He bobs up and down on the throbbing member until he feels fingers running through his hair. That's Sam's sign he is close, Gabe picks up the pace, humming to his movements, trying to get Sam to bust his nut.

Sam feels his orgasm pooling behind his navel and knows to get Gabriel to suck harder. Gabriel plays with his balls and that's all Sam needs to be pushed over the edge. He jerks his hips up, shooting his spunk down Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel swallows all the saltiness in one gulp and licks his lover's member clean. He smiles as he gets off his knees to give Sam a taste of himself.

Sam just pants as he comes back down to Earth. He feels his stress drain out of his muscles; he needed a good blowjob as it turns out.

But that's not the end, Gabriel is sporting one hell of an erection now and Sam knows just how to solve his dilemma. He waits for his legs to work again and gets off the swing chair. He grabs the lube and Gabriel's hand. He opens the bottle and squirts a good amount on his lover's fingers, spreading the liquid and turns around and leaning over the swing chair, bracing himself against the wall.

The shorter man doesn't miss a beat he puts his other hand on Sam's hip, running his fingers up and down as he traces his lubed fingers around Sam's puckered hole. He nips Sam's shoulder, getting a gasp from his boyfriend. "You want it Moose?"

Sam nods, groaning as he feels Gabriel push his index finger against the tight ring of muscles. His breath hitches, he has done this numerous times, but the initial intrusion is always kinda painful.

Gabriel pushes the finger in, slowly, feeling Sam tense, and then relaxes. He pushes the finger in more and twists as he trails kisses down Sam's spine, when he gets to his ass he nibs, playfully and pulls the finger out to add a second finger to the task of opening Sam. He slips his swim trunks down, letting his cock spring free and strokes it to a slow rhythm.

Sam's attention is on the bite on his ass, he barely feels when Gabe slides two fingers in stretching his tight muscles open.

Gabriel twists the fingers; trying to hit the sweet spot, after three attempts he nails it with his fingers. Sam's back arches in pleasure, and he grunts obscenities. Gabriel chuckles and pushing his fingers in again, hitting the spot again. "Beg for it Samquatch. Make me believe you need it."

Sam grunts and pushes his ass back, wanting Gabriel to stop teasing and just fuck him already. "Give it to me Gabe."

He spreads his lover's legs further apart and pulls the fingers out just to add a third, he wants Sam moaning like a cockslut for it. He pushes the three fingers in roughly, hearing Sam groan, getting stretched. "You ready to get split in two, by my huge cock, Moose?" Gabe chuckles quietly, he has an ego after all.

Sam moans once the burning subsides. "Dammit Gabe, fuck me now."

Gabriel smirks and rips the condom open and puts it on, while fingering Sam. He pulls the fingers out and lubes up his cock, moaning at the touch. He lines his cock up to the stretched, lubed entrance and pushes his hips forward slowly, feeling as the head breaches his lover's ring of muscles, stretching him more.

"Shit Sammy. You feel great." Gabriel purrs, feeling the incredibly tight warmth.

Sam grunts and pushes against Gabriel's thrusts, getting slammed into more.

Gabriel runs his hand over Sam's ass and slaps it. "I like it when you beg. Whore."

"Shut up and fuck me harder, dammit!" Sam's head drops, as his hand slips lower.

"That's what I wanna hear Sammy." Gabriel runs his fingers into Sam's hair and pulls, tugging his head back up. "Giddy up, Cowboy." Gabriel slams his sheathed member into Sam with vigour, grunting loudly.

Sam's limp cock is getting hard again. Teenagers can go for hours without much recovery time, after all. He strokes his cock, pumping his fist on each hip thrust Gabriel gives him. They are both close when Gabriel hears a scream. He turns his head while pumping his boyfriend's ass full of his come.

Standing by the gate to the side of the house is Gabriel's dad, Mr. Novak. He is dressed in his usual suit and tie, looking like he is going to have a heart attack.

"SHIT!" Gabriel pulls out of Sam in a hurry. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he grabs his swim trunks, pulling them back on.

Sam turns his head, trying to figure out what Gabriel is freaking out about and sees Gabriel's dad. He turns tail and runs into the house, not even thinking to grab anything to cover himself with.

Gabriel is frozen in place, standing before his father, terrified.

"What the Hell is happening? Was that not the younger Winchester? Your damn roommate! That certainly looked like it!" He grabs his son by the arm and drags him inside the house. He is seeing red. His youngest son is gay! _What did he do to upset God?_ "Get him right now!" Mr. Novak is yelling at his son, he has no patience and wants this straightened out. Gabriel gets thrown into the hallway.

Gabriel runs into his shared bedroom with Sam and sees him frantically getting dressed. "We are fucked, literally. I'm sorry Sammy. Dammit! He wants to talk to you, I don't know what he's gonna do…"

Sam looks scared, but not nearly as terrified as his lover. "It's okay Gabriel. I'm an adult as are you. He can't hurt you, remember our plan." Sam strokes his boyfriend's cheek quickly as he pulls a button-up shirt on.

Gabriel puts on a shirt and follows Sam out, trying to not look like a caged animal. They hold hands, but Gabriel drops his hand the second he gets in range of his dad.

"Gabriel Novak. Do you know what this means? What will the congregation think? You are to be excommunicated! The shame you cause on this family is unacceptable. Hand over your cell phone this instant." He is breathing heavily, trying to get the words out before his head explodes. "YOU! Get your belongings and get out! NOW!" He points at Sam and glares.

Sam gulps and stands his ground. "Not without Gabriel." He steps in front of Gabriel, protectively. They have a stare down for a minute until Mr. Novak pulls out his phone and threatening to call the police. Sam backs down on that and runs for his room to grab a bag and pack some clothes in a hurry.

Gabriel just stands there, waiting for the wrath of God. He hands over the phone and looks at the floor. _How could he be so fucken stupid?! It was the end of the semester. His dad was coming to bring him home for the holidays. He should never have talked Sammy into screwing outside, in public._ He keeps mentally kicking himself while his dad waits for Sam to leave.

Sam runs out of the front door and dials Dean in a panic. His entire world has gone to shit and he just had to leave his boyfriend behind with his homophobic father, who could do anything to him without a witness there to protect Gabriel.

* * *

Dean gets a call from his younger brother; he's at work and can't answer it.

Castiel's phone rings, he looks at it and sees Sam's number. He frowns and answers it while walking to his next class.

"CASSOHMYGOD! FUCKFUCKFUCK! WEARESCREWED!"

Castiel stops dead on the sidewalk. "Slow down Sam. Tell me what happened."

Sam takes a deep breath. "Castiel! OH MY GOD! Get here, your dad just showed up and caught us….in a situation. Dean isn't answering and I'm freaking out. He kicked me out! I had to leave Gabriel with your dad. He threatened to call the cops." Sam has to stop, he needs to breath before he passes out.

"SHIT! I'm on my way! Don't worry we'll be there. Sam protect him, please." Cass hangs up the phone and dials Bobby's garage. Bobby answers. "Hello Mr. Singer. This is Castiel. I need to speak with Dean. There is a serious family emergency." Cass waits for Dean to come on.

"Heya, Cass. Bobby says you are frantic."

"Dean. We have to get to Stanford, my father showed up unannounced like he did my first year, only Gabe wasn't as lucky!" Castiel is mentally freaking. His little brother is in trouble, bad. Their father is very unforgiving and will see Gabriel as a demon or pretty close to it. They will never make it in time to protect him, that's going to have to be Sam's duty until he gets there.

Dean nearly drops the phone. "I'm coming. Get home ASAP." Dean hangs up the phone and grabs his car keys. He knows how scared of his dad Castiel is and for good reason.

Castiel has a bag with clothes and the essentials packed and ready to go by the time Dean gets home. They take Cass' car, throwing the bag in and speeding off for the airport. They make it to the departures and book two tickets to San Jose, California.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to break this up, it was really long. I'll post the rest of this soon. I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person, lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Part two of the drama... kinda depressed "WHERE'S THE ANGEL?!" Damn I need my Castiel**

* * *

Dean and Cass rent a car from the airport and head to Gabriel and Sam's house. Cass is nearly in hysterics, Dean drives 'cause Cass is in no condition to be driving, even though the car is in his name, on his dad's credit card.

They make it to the house, they don't see a rental car anywhere in sight and figure their dad is not there. They sigh and get out of the car, making their way to the door and knock. Gabriel answers, eyes blood-shot from crying and see the house is in disarray. Castiel pulls his brother in for a hug, consoling him.

Dean is worried, where is his brother? "Gabriel, where's Sammy?"

Gabriel steps aside and lets them in and closes the door. "Dad… got him arrested. Sam refused to leave the property. He swore he wouldn't leave me to dad." Gabriel sighs, with a weak smile on his face. Sam is such a loyal boyfriend.

Dean clenches his fists. "Where is your dad now?"

"Police Station, filing charges. He swore if I didn't repent for my sins immediately he'd disown me. He is sending me to 'Gay camp' after the new year." Gabriel is crying into his brother's shoulder. Cass directs them to the couch and sits down, letting Gabe cry beside him.

Dean is out the door in a second. Cass yells from his place on the couch, "Dean, you can't help him right now. We have to talk to father first."

Dean doesn't care and jumps in the car. He gets the directions to the local police station from the OnStar.

He makes his way to the front desk of the cop station and asks for his brother.

"Sir, he is in booking," the cop at the desk states.

"What! Why? What is he being charged with?" Dean pushes his way across the desk, glaring at the desk clerk.

"Trespassing, uttering threats, and assault."

"That's bullshit. He lives there and he was protecting his boyfriend, although assault is reasonable. I wanna see him now!"

"You have to wait." The clerk goes back to reading his novel, ignoring Dean.

Dean gets frustrated and paces the lobby. He sees Mr. Novak in talking to an officer and waits to talk to him.

Mr. Novak leaves the back area and makes his way to leave when he gets stopped by the older Winchester boy, the gay one, although now he knows they are BOTH gay. How shameful for John.

"Hey Dickhead! How dare you get Sam arrested! He was defending his territory. He has rights, this is the twentieth century, homosexuals have legal rights too ya know!" Dean glares and steps in front on his fiancé's dad.

"Kid, step aside before I have you arrested as well."

"No! Your son is a great person, don't ruin what happiness he has found, just 'cause you are so closed-minded. Sam loves Gabriel and Gabriel loves him."

"Don't speak to me like you know them. You are a sinner as well. You are an abomination in the eyes of God." He glares and pushes past him.

Dean runs after him and jumps back in his car. He quickly dials Cass to give him the heads up.

* * *

Mr. Novak shows up and sees Cass consoling his younger brother on the couch. Gabriel is hysterical, crying. "Stop crying, it's weak. You are a disgrace. We are going back to Kansas and you are never going to see that boy ever again. I will get the devil out of you, if it's the last thing I do as Bishop of the church."

Dean bursts through the door at that moment. "I don't care if you think me and Gabriel and Sammy are abominations, you will listen to us. Gabriel here is your son, I know you love him and Castiel loves his brother, no matter what. Why can't you just accept your son?" Dean looks down wanting to say 'sons'.

"Castiel, pack Gabriel up, we are leaving right now."

Cass stands up, leaving Gabriel sobbing quietly on the couch. He has decided this is it. If Gabriel gets disowned he deserves it too. "No." He says, barely above a whisper.

"What? Did you just talk back? To me?" He clenches his fists; his sons' show no respect to their elders anymore.

"I said no. Gabriel is my brother and he deserves your support." Castiel pulls Gabriel up and stands beside Dean.

"What is wrong with you? You are the good son, why stand up for your sick brother?" He narrows his eyes, watching how his son is not backing down.

"Nothing is wrong with ME. It's you! You are wrong. We are not sick." Cass holds Dean's hand behind his back, squeezing tightly.

"I am following the bible's teachings. Lying with a man is against everything I stand for. Wait! Why did you say 'we are not sick'?"

"Father homosexuality is not a sin. You need to open your mind or lose all your sons, right this second." Cass is terrified, but he needs to say this, get is off his chest and stop living in fear. He doesn't care if he gets disowned and loses all the money. His family, Gabriel and Dean and even Sam are all he has.

"Are you saying you will walk away if I don't accept Gabriel's blasphemy?"

"Yes." Cass answers quickly. "Love is universal. It doesn't matter if it's a man and a woman or two men or two women. Love is love." He gulps, moment of truth. He pulls out his hand from behind his back. "Accept it or I leave, with Gabriel and my BOYFRIEND Dean."

Their father's jaw drops, looking as his son holding the abomination's hand, fingers intertwined. "Are you trying to kill me?" He grabs his chest, holding back his shock.

"Yes! Your sons are sinners. We are all going to Hell; I hope the congregation can survive the gossip." He walks out the front door, still holding Dean's hand and pulling Gabriel along, leaving his father to stare as his sons walk out on him.

They check into a hotel suite on Mr. Novak's credit cards. Cass is so pissed he goes for the penthouse suite.

* * *

Sam gets out of jail the next day, all charges dropped. Dean texts Sam telling them what hotel they are staying in and to meet them there.

As soon as Sam gets in the door Gabriel tackles him, hugging and kissing him, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Sam hugs him tightly and kisses him right back. "I was so worried. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Gabe laughs, "Nah, he threw shit and yelled a lot. After you got taken away he swore he'd straighten me out, sending me to 'gay camp', and made me promise to never see u ever again." He softly strokes Sam's cheek. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Nonsense. Your dad is an asshole. It was inevitable." Sam puts Gabriel down and looks at Castiel to thank him. "All charges are dropped. What did you do Cass?"

Cass looks at Dean, exchanging a silent conversation. "I may have ousted me and Dean. I gave him the ultimatum that if he doesn't change his views he loses ALL his sons." Cass gives a hollow laugh.

Dean leans in and kisses Cass lovingly. "You shoulda seen him. I was so proud! He stuck it to the man, figuratively, defended you and Gabriel at a great cost to himself." Dean squeezes Cass's hand. "That's the man I'm going to marry."

Cass chuckles and blushes shyly. "Please Dean. Family means the world to me. Sam and you are my family now. We better head home though. I'm sure Father will cut off my cards soon, if he hasn't already."

They head to the house to pack all Gabriel and Sam's clothes and things. There is a knock on the door. Dean answers it. Standing at the door is Mr. Novak. He looks at Dean and looks past him to his youngest son cleaning. "May I come in Dean?"

Dean looks at Gabriel and turns back shaking his head, staying in the doorway.

"I promise no yelling or throwing things." He has had time to calm down. He does find pride in knowing that his son is at least the man.

Dean thinks while Cass walks up behind Dean, seeing his father and stares. "What do you want Father? We are moving them out and you will never have to see us ever again, we promise."

"That's not why I'm here. Please son, Castiel, may I come in to talk?"

Cass pulls Dean aside and lets his father in the doorway. "You have five minutes."

He nods and makes his way to the kitchen table. He pulls out a business card and puts it on the table. "That's for if you ever want to find the light. I'm cancelling all your credit cards; you will have to survive without my money. I can't keep a clear conscience, knowing you are shaming my name. Never step foot in my church or my home again. I do love you boys, but this is too much for me. Your mother would have a fit." He goes to walk out, but is stopped by Dean.

"We hoped you would see our way, but obviously not. We won't disgrace your doorstep ever again." Dean steps back and hugs Cass.

Castiel is in tears as his father walks out the door and out of their lives. Gabriel watches with a silent expression of remorse. He made Cass lose everything too. He loves his brother with all his heart.

They finish packing the place up in utter silence. Two days later the place is spotless and everything is being shipped back to Kansas, Dean and Sam's house, not the Novak's house.

Cass returns the rental car and gets four tickets to Detroit. They still need to get their cars from Michigan, Castiel and Gabriel need time to adjust to the realization they are orphaned and without money now.

They all load into Cass' car and drive to get Dean and Cass' belongings before they head back to Lawrence for Christmas. Cass talks to Balthazar and he agrees to let Sam and Gabriel stay there over the holidays, if necessary.

After two days of staying in East Lansing, Michigan, Sam talks Gabriel into going back to Kansas, but not thinking 'bout going to see his mom, even though he wants to explain things. They were left Cass' car, Gabriel packs his things in the trunk and they head off to Sam's house.

* * *

**Bring my Castiel back and I give you happy smut. Or at least a happy Wedding.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was a request by aLoggedInReader. Apparently my readers enjoy the competing chapters, lol.**

**I decided to sort of skim over the rest of the school year, I hope no one really minds.**

* * *

Sam and Gabe spend their Christmas holidays working for the locals, doing odd jobs, trying to earn as much money as they could. Sam was at Stanford on a scholarship, but Gabriel was not. They needed tuition and book money.

John was shocked to get a phone call from Mr. Novak stating his youngest son was having blasphemous sexual relations with his youngest boy. John didn't care, he was surprised, sure, but disgusted, not in the least. He wasn't stupid; after Dean and Cass got discovered he kept a closer eye on his youngest, Sam and saw how he spent a lot of time with Gabriel. He wasn't the type to push though, so when the time was right Sam would tell him, like Dean did the previous year.

John welcomed his oldest son and his boyfriend into his home with open arms. It wasn't a problem in his opinion, at least he knew where Dean was and Castiel was always polite and helpful. He did wonder where Sam was though when Dean didn't bring him home.

Sam and Gabriel showed up a few days later, driving the Novak's car. Cass got to keep it in the end, insurance and everything was cut off after a month though. Sam pretty much just sulked in his room, while Gabriel tried to clean everything in sight, by the end of the holidays the entire house was spotless and Gabriel was feeling like he could survive after all.

The Novak house had a 'for sale' sign on the lawn after a week. Castiel and Gabriel pretended it didn't bother them, but Dean could tell he was panicking inside. If his parents moved and didn't give them any forwarding address he'd prolly never see his mom ever again.

After Christmas all their school papers were switched to the Winchester address. John sent Sam and Gabriel back to California with a stash of cash in hand. Dean and Castiel head off to Michigan in Dean's car. Cass gives Gabriel his car, he doesn't really need it if Dean has a car, plus Sam n Gabe could use a car. In the end Gabriel promises he'll love it like it was his own baby. Dean smiles at that. They go their separate ways and promise to keep in touch.

Sam and Gabriel rent an apartment on the edge of the city and settle into their new life. Working to support themselves, Gabriel feels less guilty as time passes. He realizes it wasn't the end of the world having his dad find out. It gives them the kick start to learn to be adults, working for a living, going to school, not relying on someone else's money to pay for everything.

* * *

At the end of the year Cass is in the top five percent in his year. Gabriel and Sam are both making it through.

They all head home for the summer vacation. Dean and Castiel arrive home first, they wanna get their wedding plans on track. Sam and Gabriel show up at the Winchester home two days later. Gabriel sees his old house has new owners and sighs inwardly. He misses his mom. He doesn't vocalize any of his thoughts though.

Sam was unpacking their things and taking a break in the basement, relaxing on the couch watching some boring talk show. Gabriel comes down the stairs to keep his boyfriend company. Dean and Castiel wander down after an hour and start to cuddle on the other couch.

Dean is sitting against the arm rest of the couch with Cass in between his legs, hugging. Castiel is feeling frisky and starts to rub Dean's thigh, tracing circles through his jeans. Dean slowly opens his legs wider, and buries his chin in Cass' hair, inhaling his scent of shampoo. Cass sighs as he feels Dean's hand trail down his chest. This is so on. Cass sits up and winks at Gabriel and turns to face his fiancé. They kiss lovingly, roaming lips and biting their swollen lover's lips.

Sam watches Dean and Castiel making out and feels jealousy rise up. He pulls Gabriel into his lap and claims his lips, passionately. Gabe's hands reach up to his face, stroking his cheek, slowly. He trails them down to Sam's shoulders and further south making it to the hem of his shirt and pulls on it. They break the kiss and Sam pulls his shirt off, exposing his toned, tanned skin. Gabriel runs his fingers down to Sam's right nipple and flicks it. Sam groans and pulls on Gabe's hair, exposing his neck. He leans in and kisses, licking over the pulse point, he sucks gently, hearing Gabe moan himself.

Dean hates to see Castiel with his shirt still on and pulls it off over his head and Castiel practically jumps right in his lap. Dean's shirt disappears within seconds, Cass wants to lick and suck his way to the prize.

Dean exhales loudly when Cass' hand moves down his toned chest and makes its way down to the waistline of his jeans. His belt is unbuckled and the jeans opened in record time, Cass is not fooling around, he wants to get laid, now. Dean lifts his butt and the pants are thrown to the floor, leaving him lying on the couch in nothing but his red superman boxers. Cass laughs at seeing him wearing the boxers he bought him.

Gabriel undoes his pants and pushes them to the floor, grinning. Sam strips as fast as he can, no one even cares that they are totally in view of their brother. Sam is standing in his boxers when Gabe pushes him down onto the couch and straddles his hips. He pulls a condom and lube out of his jeans pocket.

"Premeditated sexual assault?" Sam chuckles as he watches Gabe.

"Only sexual assault if the victim, you, doesn't consent, Sammy." He kisses Sam's neck and nips at his collarbone. "And you are consenting, so suck it, Moose."

"Just stating the facts." He pushes his hips up into Gabe's crotch and hears a groan. "Fuck me fast, I need it so bad."

Dean laughs at hearing Sam beg to be fucked by the smaller teen. "Dude, get a room."

"We were here first, Jerk."

"Bitch!"

Gabriel pipes in, "Ya know this is a classic example of sibling competitiveness."

"We don't need your behavioural crap, Gabriel. We're trying to screw here." Dean glares towards Gabriel and Sam.

"Just using my new knowledge to tell ya guys it's unhealthy." Gabe chuckles as he pushes Sam's legs wider.

Dean can't stand being outdone and pulls Cass off the couch, moving to the back of the couch and bends him over as he strips his fiancé of all but his boxers.

Cass is not as comfortable about being in his boxers in front of his brother and his soon to be brother-in-law. "Dean."

"Relax, Cass, you won't be naked." Dean runs his hand down Cass' bare back.

Cass smiles and turns around, surprising Dean. "Yeah, 'cause you're the one going to be naked, not me." He pushes Dean over the couch and laughs.

Dean doesn't mind, not really. He loves it when Cass gets dominant; it shows how far he has come from the scared teen afraid of his father from two years ago.

Sam laughs as Gabriel trails kisses down his chest, making his way to a nipple. He sucks the erect nub, licking and nibbling as Sam ruts his hips up to get more friction on his boxer-clad cock. "Ya know I'm pretty sure you have a classic oral fixation, Gabe. You really do love things in your mouth." He winks as Gabe sits up to scuff and glare at his boyfriend. "Truth hurts? Or you just don't like your own psychological behaviour analysed? 'cause I do live with a psych major after all." He runs his fingers through Gabe's hair and pulls him in for a passionate kiss and rubs Gabriel through his jeans. "Take those off and claim your damn prize already."

Gabriel forgets all previous thoughts.

Sam pushes his boxers off his hips and pulls Gabriel back into his lap. "I need you."

Gabriel gulps as he sees the lust in his lover's eyes. He grabs the bottle of lube, covering his fingers and traces a finger at Sam's puckered hole. He pushes his index finger in slowly, hearing Sam's breath hitch as he is entered by the digit.

"Gabe," Sam hisses through his discomfort. Somehow he was made the bottom in this relationship despite the height difference.

Gabriel works his finger in, and adds a second, crooking and scissoring it while claiming his boyfriend's neck. He sucks and bites playfully.

"That's aggravated battery if you plan to leave marks." Sam moans out, remembering his legal lessons.

"Shut up Sam. You love the hickies." Gabe smirks as he pushes a third finger in roughly this time, keeping Sam's attention on getting finger fucked.

Cass moves Dean's legs further apart as he runs his fingers over Dean's rear end. Cass grabs his own bottle of lube and pops the lid, spreading some over his fingers. He pulls Dean's boxers down, exposing his perky ass. He takes no time to trace a finger around Dean's hole, teasing him.

Dean's breathing speeds up as Cass pushes a single finger in. "Shit Cass, I need more."

"Relax Dean, be patient." He leans over his lover and whispers in his ear, nipping the lobe as he straightens up and add a second finger, opening Dean.

"I like it when we play 'doctor'. " Dean grunts when he feels the two fingers being pushed in.

"We haven't played in a while. I love it when we do; I know you enjoyed that prostate exam." Cass slaps Dean's ass, playfully and winks at his brother from across the room.

Cass makes quick work of scissoring and stretching Dean. When Dean's hips start bucking into the movement Cass knows he's ready. He takes his fingers out and hears Dean moan. "Don't worry. I'll give you something better than my phalanges."

Dean lifts his head and moves his hips into the back of the couch more, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock.

Cass lines his lubed cock up to Dean's stretched entrance and pushes in, hearing Dean let slip a very dirty sounding grunt. "Damn Dean."

"I know, just fuck me, doctor." Dean pushes his ass out and moans when Cass' hand slips around his hip and starts to stroke his hard cock.

Gabriel pulls his fingers out and Sam whimpers at the loss. Gabe grabs the condom and tears it open with his teeth as Sam strokes his agile fingers down the length of Gabe's hardened cock. Sam takes the condom out of the packet and puts it on for his lover. Gabriel spreads a liberal amount of lube on his sheathed cock and pushes into Sam with a grunt.

Sam's head falls back at the feeling of his boyfriend pushing into him. He gasps but adjusts quickly, this isn't his first rodeo. He wraps his legs around the smaller teen's waist.

Gabriel braces himself with his hands on either side of Sam's head and takes a deep breath. "Sam. I'm not gonna last long if you keep clenching like that." He takes a calming breath and looks his lover in the eyes.

"Isn't that the point?" Sam winks and tightens his leg grip, "Now fuck your moose."

Cass looks up at Sam and Gabe shocked. "You guys know we are still in the room, correct?" Cass thrusts into Dean with vigour; Dean moans like a porn star and pushes his ass back.

"Cass, concentrate on screwing your man and I'll screw mine." Gabriel rolls his hips and grunts.

Dean laughs as Cass pounds into his ass, hitting his prostate at just the right angle to send tingling sensations throughout his entire body. Dean's hands clench the fabric on the back of the couch. Cass runs his hand up Dean's body, tracing a line to his hands and intertwines his with Dean's. His thrusts pick up speed as he pulls Dean's body up against his own, hands still together. Cass puts their left hands on Dean's chest, teasing his nipple, while their right hands get moved down to stroke Dean's cock.

Cass licks up Dean's neck line and whispers in his ear, "Do you know the names of the bones in an adult's hand?" Cass' voice is low, sounding very husky and seductive.

Dean just shakes his head as Cass switches sides and whispers into his other ear. "There are eight in the wrist; the lunate, scaphold, capitate, trapezium, pisiform, carpus, triquetral and humate." On each bone name he thrusts his hips in and back out, pushing into Dean deep.

Dean is losing control over his breathing, he loves when Cass talks medical. "I love it when you get your geek on. That's only the wrist, right?"

"Each finger has four bones; the metacarpus, proximal, middle and distal phalanges, while the thumb does not have a middle phalange." On each word Cass strokes Dean's shaft and separates their hands, leaving Dean's to stroke himself, Cass moves his fingers to the tip of Dean's cock and squeezes, rubbing the finger pads over the head and bundle of sensitive nerves just under the head.

Dean has no control over his orgasm as he explodes, shooting come all over Cass' hand and the couch. Dean rides out the euphoria, as his muscles tighten around Cass' cock.

Cass doesn't stop fucking Dean, even after Dean collapses against the couch, exhausted and fucked out. He lets Dean's hand go and moves his to the small of his lover's back to get more leverage. He is so close, he needs to orgasm so bad.

Dean recovers from his high and trails his hand up Cass' thigh and squeezes. Cass gets pushed over the edge and shoots his load in Dean's fucked out hole. Dean clenches his muscles, trying to milk all of Cass' orgasm.

Sam and Gabriel are screwing like jack rabbits as they hear Dean and Cass finish. Sam drops his head to the couch as Gabe thrusts into his boyfriend. Gabe leans down and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip as he keeps hitting Sam's prostate with each thrust. Sam lasts a solid two more minutes before he is orgasming; shooting his sticky release all over Gabe's chest and abdomen.

Gabe feels Sam's ass tighten as he paints his chest white. He gives one more thrust and tumbles over his own precipice, orgasming.

Cass pulls Dean's boxers back onto his hips and puts spent cock back in his own. They fall onto the couch with an exhausted sigh.

Gabriel finds Sam's boxers and jeans and helps him dress as he pulls a large micro-fleece blanket over themselves and turn back to watch the game show on the television.

* * *

**Yay, happy competing smut is always enjoyed.**

**Wedding anyone? I did hint at the upcoming wedding. It will be a beautiful fall wedding. Unfortunately it may not be written as fast as I hoped. I'm not sure which U.S. states allow gay marriage as of 2009... so research is needed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay here it is the anticipated wedding . I took the time to research the heck outta this thing. **

**I give props to SteelCityMama for giving me the idea of Dean singing to Castiel before the ceremony, the song you chose is beautiful I made everyone in my house listen to it. You know how to make a grown man shed a tear.**

**Next props go to aLoggedInReader, who was an amazing help with the wedding ceremony and speeches. I never attended an all out gay wedding before, she sent me the links to research and Voila! The awesomeness that is this chapter.**

* * *

October was a beautiful time for a wedding, Cass and Dean both agreed. The invitations were sent out at the beginning of the summer, there weren't many on the guest list. The ceremony and reception were booked in Sioux City, Iowa, just a few hours drive from Lawrence, Kansas. It was to be a simple indoor wedding, complete with a small reception afterwards.

Cass is dressed in a handsome black tuxedo with a blue tie to match his beautiful cerulean eyes. Dean is dressed in an elegant navy blue tuxedo with an emerald green tie. They were staying away from the traditional wedding style.

The music changes as Sam and Gabriel walk down the aisle, dressed in matching tuxedos to their brothers. They are the best men for their brothers. Castiel walks down the aisle first, Dean follows after, holding a microphone as he sings the ending of 'what are words' by Chris Medina,

"When it's love,

Yeah, you say them out loud,

Those words, they never go away,

They live on, even when we're gone,

Anywhere you are I am near,

Anywhere you go, I'll be there,

And I'm gonna be here,

Forever more,

Every single promise I keep,

'Cause what kind of guy would I be,

If I was to leave,

When you need me the most?

I'm forever keeping my angel close."

He reaches Castiel just as the song ends. They meet at the alter and hold hands. Castiel lets a tear slip down his cheek as Dean hands the microphone to Sam.

The reverend thanks everyone for coming to witness the union of these two young men before them.

"I ask that if anyone knows why these two should not be wed to speak now or forever hold their peace?" Utter silence is followed. "Dean and Castiel will now exchange their vows."

"I promise, Castiel Novak, before family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live." **

"Dean Winchester, I love you. And I look forward to being your friend and companion, your husband and lover for life. I promise to love you and respect you; to stand by you and faithful to you; to be open and honest with you; and to always work toward our mutual growth. I promise this with the help of God, for the good times and the bad times, till death do us part." ++

They squeeze hands after each vow is said.

The reverend gives them a second to gather their emotions. "Dean, do you now choose Castiel to be your husband, to share your life openly with him, to speak truthfully and lovingly to him, to accept him fully as he is and delight in who he is becoming, to respect his uniqueness, encourage his fulfillment, and compassionately support him through all the changes of your years together?"

Dean sucks in a breath raggedly, looking into Cass' dreamy blue eyes. "I do."

The reverend nods and turns to Cass. "Castiel, do you now choose Dean to be your husband, to share your life openly with him, to speak truthfully and lovingly to him, to accept him fully as he is and delight in who he is becoming, to respect his uniqueness, encourage his fulfillment, and compassionately support him through all the changes of your years together?"

Cass gets watery eyed and squeezes Dean's hand, tightly, needing reassurance. Dean squeezes back. "I do."

"Dean, the rings." Sam opens his suit jacket and pulls out two simple golden wedding bands and hands them to the reverend. "Repeat after me: with this ring I be wed." Dean repeats, "I promise to honor and obey" repeats again, "for as long as we both shall live." Dean places the ring on Castiel's left hand ring finger. The reverend hands the other ring to Cass and gets him to repeat the vows as well. Castiel places the ring on Dean's hand as well. "Just give us a moment to sign the papers."

Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel sign the paperwork and return to their spots, grinning. The reverend smiles and walks back.

"I now pronounce you husbands, life partners; you may kiss your man." Dean grabs Cass by the waist and pulls him in for the long awaited kiss. Their mouths work together perfectly as Gabriel clears his throat, jokingly.

Cass pulls away first and blushes shyly. Dean just smirks and hugs his husband.

Cheers, clapping and hoots and hollering erupt. Cass holds Dean's hand as they walk out of the hall, smiling wide.

The reception is elegant, drinks outside while the wedding party does a small photo shoot at a popular local waterfall.

The dinner begins shortly after the ceremony and drinks. Cass and Dean enter to the announcement of introducing the Winchesters. The hall erupts in clapping and whistles from Gabriel and Sam.

They sit down to a nice roast beef and mashed potatoes with string beans. For dessert it's a slice of apple or cherry pie, Dean would have it no other way.

Speeches come next, Sam as the best man for Dean goes first. Dean expects this to be embarrassing and awkward 'cause that's what Sam promised while getting ready earlier. Dean braces for the onslaught.

"Hello everyone, as most of you know I'm Dean's younger brother, Sam. I promised to embarrass Dean and pull out the incriminating photos, but honestly, I think we are past that." He chuckles, "okay maybe not," he holds up a picture of Dean holding a Barbie. "This is Dean's proudest moment. Undressing a Barbie doll he stole from a girl at school. Such a strong, manly thing to do." Another chuckle escapes, "Since now we all know he'd rather undress G.I. Joes." He shakes his head and looks at his older brother. "I really am proud of him. He stood up for what he wanted and claimed his man." He smiles and looks back to the guests. "He'll never admit it but we tie in all competition. And I do mean competition." He chuckles and winks at his lover and boyfriend sitting beside Cass. "Congratulations guys. Don't get too wild tonight; just remember your flight leaves in the morning." He folds up his speech and puts it back in his jacket pocket.

The guests clap and laugh. Next Gabriel stands up and kisses Sam's cheek in passing and slaps his ass. Cass sees and shakes his head, laughing.

"That was beautiful Sam. I'm sure Dean's face will return to his usual colour soon." He laughs and pulls out his speech, looks at it and scrunches it up. "I can't read from a paper, I'll go right from the heart. Cassie you look amazing in your wedding dress, like a beautiful blushing bride." He winks at Cass and Dean. Cass' entire face goes red. "There we go now their faces match." He chuckles, "perfect. Job complete. Anyways I'm Castiel's little brother, he makes sure I don't forget I'm smaller. Growing up it was boring spending time with Cassie 'cause let's face it, school work and church was all he ever did. But these past two years he really bloomed. Found the love of his life, saw the best movies," He winks at Dean, "not saying he actually watched them though." He chuckles, "Mostly I've seen Cass grow into a person I'd be proud to have as my role model. He put everything on the line protecting me last year; I never really got to thank him properly for it." He turns to look at Cass and wipes a tear away, acting as if he has something in his eye. "I'm not crying, really I'm not." He chokes back a sob. "Castiel you are a very strong-willed guy, I admire the loyalty you have for me and I'm so thankful Dean took my advice and got the balls to ask you out." He chuckles and Sam stands up to hug Gabriel. "I'm glad Cass found that someone who is willing to put up with his constant nagging and boring speeches, 'cause God knows I was getting tired of it." He grabs the microphone and gets really close. "Folks that are staying at the Inn, close your ears to the loud moaning coming from the President's suite, that's just these lovebirds, consummating their union." He bows and exits the podium.

Clapping follows as Gabe gets punched in the shoulder by Dean and Cass shoots daggers at his brother.

Dean hides his face in Cass' shoulder, "Please tell me when it's over, this is torture."

Cass laughs and strokes Dean's hair, running his fingers through the short spikey hair. "We wanted our families here, it's part of the tradition. We still love them, Dean."

"I know." Dean muffles from Cass' shoulder.

John slowly stands up and walks to the podium.

"I'm so proud of my boys. They have found happiness. Dean was so nervous telling me he was interested in guys. I thought I'd be welcoming a daughter into the family, but honestly I don't see the difference, as long as Dean is happy with the love of his life." He smiles to himself, "Castiel and Dean grew up as next door neighbours, they were such good friends, but over time they started to move in different social circles. I guess things changed when Castiel went off to University. Dean disappeared and I had no idea where he went, turns out he was taking what he wanted and followed him to Michigan." He looks at Dean, holding his gaze. "Dean, don't ever think I'm ashamed of you. I raised you to fight for what you believe in, don't let me down." He turns to look at his new son-in-law. "Castiel welcome to the family son. Keep my boy in line, and don't let him eat pie all day." He chuckles and shakes his head. "And please, put a damn sock on the door if you guys are busy. No father needs walk in on THAT!" On that note he walks away shaking his head, laughing.

He sits up suddenly, "I need a drink, if this is tradition the groom is usually plastered, so let's start."

"I don't think that's wise Dean. We have to mingle and thank our guests for coming." Cass chuckles when Dean groans.

"Why didn't we just get married and not tell anyone?"

"We love our family, well your family and our friends. We couldn't rob them of this opportunity, plus we get presents. Free stuff is always good, right?" Cass rubs circles with his hand over Dean's back.

"Yeah, free stuff. Awesome." He looks at his husband and smiles, "I love you Castiel Winchester." Dean kisses him. Cass responses instantly and deepens the kiss, after a few intense seconds he hears someone clear his throat.

Cass breaks the kiss, "I love it when you call me that." He turns his head and his jaw drops.

Standing before Castiel and Dean is a tall man, with short blonde spikey hair and gray eyes. Beside him is a tall blonde woman, holding a young blonde girl's hand. "Hello brother."

Dean stops laughing and turns his head to see none other than Lucifer Novak standing in a black suit and tie. His jaw drops as well. "Luc?"

Lucifer smiles and extends his hand to shake Dean's. "Dean."

Dean shakes his brother-in-law's hand slowly. "I thought you disowned the family?"

"Nonsense, our dad kicked my ass out. Apparently tattoos are not allowed, its defacing God's temple, or some shit." He chuckles and turns to the woman beside me. "How rude of me, this is my wife, Ruby." They shake hands, "and our daughter Lilith."

The little girl waves, "Uncle Cass?"

Cass' eyes go wide and he nods. "I've missed so much. Father forbade contacting you." He leans down and ruffles the little girl's hair.

Lucifer pulls Cass into a hug and adds Dean into the brotherly hug, "congrats kids. I hear dad disowned all his sons now, even little Gabe, huh?"

They break from the hug and Cass nods, looking at his shoes. Dean scuffs, "Gabriel and Cass are very gay and proud. Babe, don't let him get you down, this is our day." They kiss chastely.

Cass smiles, "thanks. Lucifer I'm very happy you came. And I'm very pleased to meet your family. I hope we can stay in touch from now on."

"Of course little bro, now where is the little troublemaker? I owe him a mocking for getting caught with his pants down, literally." He laughs and walks down the head table, locating Gabriel and Sam holding hands.

The next shock of Cass' life happens a few minutes later. Standing by the DJ booth is his mother, dressed in an elegant blue dress, with a black belt and black shoes to match. She smiles warmly and motions for her son to come over. Cass grabs Gabe by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to their mother.

"Hello boys." She hugs her two youngest sons. "I love you both, don't ever forget that. It's just your father is set in his ways." She gives a small smile.

They each hug their mother and kiss her on the cheek. "Mom, we've missed you greatly." Cass looks down at his feet again.

"Castiel." She puts her hand under her son's chin and lifts his head until he makes eye contact. "Don't ever be ashamed. I agree with John Winchester. I'm proud, of both of you."

Cass nods and smiles meekly.

"Good, now where is your husband? We need to congratulate the happy couple." She looks around for Dean.

'Wait, 'we'?" Cass gives an questioning look.

"Your father is here, but it took a lot of threatening. I will get him if you get Dean." She strokes her son's cheek. "I promise he will not say anything inappropriate, we just want to give you our gift and be on our way. Don't want to make you too uncomfortable."

Cass nods, and looks away. He walks to look for Dean. He locates him by the bar; of course the second Cass lets him out of his sight he starts to drink. It's probably best, since they now have to thank their homophobic father for coming. Cass pulls Dean in close. "We have a problem."

"Relax Cass. It's only one drink and my dad bought it." Dean looks into his lover's eyes and knows that's not what he meant. "What's the problem sweetie, run outta toilet paper in the bathrooms?" Silence, "okay, I'm sorry. Seriously give me a hint?"

"My father….is here." Cass hesitates, nervously.

"SHIT! Did he hurt you? If he did I'll punch him, I swear I will!" Dean drops his paper cup and balls his fists.

"No…my mother talked him into coming to congratulate us, she seems confident he won't insult us." Cass rubs his neck.

Dean watches Castiel for a few seconds then nods, Cass needs this. He'll protect his husband with his life if need be. "Cass, let's go see them then." He laces his fingers with Cass' and they walk to the DJ booth.

Cass squeezes Dean's hand. He is internally freaking out, but if they don't face him he won't leave. "Hello mother," he turns and looks at his dad, "father. Thank you for coming." He stands stiffly beside Dean, leaning into him for support.

"Castiel…" Mr. Novak stands up and looks at his son and his blasphemous friend. "Congratulations… on your union." He speaks to the floor.

"Thank you father." Cass looks to Dean for help.

"Thanks Mr. Novak, we are happy you came." Dean extends his hand out to shake his hand. He is not going to make this easy for him, not after treating Cass and Gabe like disposable trash. Courtesy dictates he has to shake Dean's hand. Dean puts on a fake smile and quirks up an eyebrow.

Mrs. Novak elbows her husband. He lifts his hand and shakes hands with Dean and gives a fake smile right back.

Dean leans in real close and whispers, "don't worry Cass and I will not want to keep in touch, unless you have changed your views on our relationship."

Mr. Novak pulls away and glares, but nods his head in agreement.

Luckily they are all saved by the DJ announcing it's the cutting of the cake. Dean walks away; Cass quickly kisses his mother's cheek, accepts the card and runs after Dean.

They cut the cake and pose for pictures. The music starts not long afterwards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to formally introduce Dean and Castiel Winchester." The hall once again erupts in applause as 'God must have spent a little more time on you'- by *Nsync, begins to play over the speakers. Dean intertwines his fingers with Cass' and leads him to the dance floor. They slow dance gracefully. Sam and Gabriel join them after a minute. Soon the dance floor is being used by most of the guests. As the next song comes on, 'Flying without wings'- by Westlife, John walks onto the dance floor and asks to dance with his son, since it's sorta tradition for the bride's father to dance with his daughter…it is an untraditional wedding, both men are kinda the bride, but Mr. Novak would never do the honour.

After a few songs the happy couple disappear. Sam suspects they wanted to be get a jump on the honeymoon.

Dean pulls Castiel into the coat check closet, grinning.

Castiel laughs, knowing exactly what Dean wants. He reacts by pushing Dean into the coat rack, grinning. "Dean, we have all night, can't you wait 'til our guests leave?"

Dean grunts and pushes Cass back, "hell no, you look so hot in that tux. I wanna rip it off and fuck you right here."

Cass pulls away, smirking. "Thank you, I nearly jumped for when you sang to me at the ceremony. That was so beautiful, I had no idea you were so romantic." Cass pushes his hips into Dean's, making an erotic moan slip from Dean's manly lips.

"Fuck Cass if you keep humping me, I'm gonna cream my tux, and that would be embarrassing since we have to return to the reception soon." Dean winks and starts to unbutton Cass' dress shirt to reveal his toned, but pale chest. "God Cass you are so amazing, can I fuck you?"

Cass chuckles, and pushes his hips into Dean's strained erection. "Save it for tonight. I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to be walking with a limp." He winks and trails his hand down Dean's side, hooking a finger under the waistline of his dress pants.

Dean undoes the belt and button of Cass' slacks and has them at his ankles in a second. He grins to see Castiel has a very attractive tent in his boxer-briefs. They steal quick kisses as they strip their lover. Both shirts are unbuttoned and on the floor after a minute, Dean is pushed to the floor, on top of a green coat neither of them recognize. Dean is lying on his back in only his black boxer shorts, while Cass is hovering over him, kisses his way down to the prize that is Dean's hardened cock.

Cass makes sure to trail kisses and lick over Dean's entire bare chest, nibbling on his erect nipples and even tongue fucking his navel for some teasing effect.

Dean is being driven crazy with the lead up to and pulls Castiel in close, smashing their lips together and bites his bottom lip, pulling it, "Are we going to fuck or you gonna keep teasing your husband. I need you so bad; don't make me plead to be taken." Dean moans and pushes Cass away.

Cass laughs, "I don't think we have time to actually do it."

"Fuck that! Make time, no one will notice for like ten more minutes." Dean pushes his boxers off his hips and smirks at Cass.

"I don't have any lube and I refuse to take you without." Cass winks and wraps his fingers around Dean's throbbing erection.

Dean groans, disappointed, he didn't think to keep KY in his suit either, damn. He's pretty sure there is lube in Gabe or Sam's coat, but they don't have that kind of time either.

Castiel strokes his lover's cock and claims the member with a flick of his tongue and takes the head and shaft into his mouth. He works his tongue down the length.

Dean moans, bucking his hips up, nearly choking Cass.

Cass puts his left hand down on Dean's hip to keep that from happening again. Dean grunts as Cass sucks his cheeks in and hums deep in his throat.

The vibrations coming from Castiel's throat are making Dean lose his control on his mouth. He lets slip an odd sounding loud groan.

A second later there is a knock on the locked door, "Guys you better not being fucking in there. Promise me you are at least not doing it on the coats. Mine better not have mysteriously been ruined either!" Gabriel bangs on the door, when he hears another moan, he huffs and walks away.

"Shit Cass, we better hurry up." Dean whispers out just as Cass does this amazing thing with his tongue and Dean orgasms, blowing his release in Cass' mouth.

Cass swallows all of Dean's come and wipes his mouth absently as he palms his cock through his boxer-briefs.

Dean leans up and claims Cass' mouth, roaming his tongue over the inside of his lover's mouth. Cass is on his knees leaning against the wall, Dean pushes his way into Cass' lap and pulls his boxers down, releasing his husband's straining cock.

The cold air brushes over Cass' sensitive cock and he twitches from the sensation, just as Dean pushes Cass onto his butt against the wall.

Dean leans down and mouths the tip as he strokes the shaft. He hears soft moans coming from his lover and grins. He takes in the length and hums, looking up to see the euphoria upon his life partner's face.

Cass' head rolls back, hitting against the coats and wall with a soft thud. He can't believe he is actually married and having sexual intimacy in the coatroom of the reception while his little brother knows he is fornicating with his husband on the guests' coats. He feels as Dean works on his throbbing cock, getting him so close, as he fondles his balls. Cass gets pushed over his cliff and shoots his release down Dean's throat.

Dean is prepared for Cass' sticky orgasm and swallows all he can. Luckily Cass eats lots of fruits so his semen isn't very salty. Dean sucks his man's cock clean and puts his spent cock into his boxer-briefs with a huge grin and a quick peck on the lips.

Cass isn't letting Dean get away without claiming his lips once more. He pulls Dean into his personal space and works his lips and tongue over Dean's teeth and pushes his way in, showing his dominance. Dean submits within seconds and moans into the kiss.

They quickly re-dress and straighten out their ties. When they both look presentable again Cass unlocks the door to see Sam smirking at him from the hallway and winks at Dean as he is pulled by the hand into the reception hall.

* * *

**From the Revs. Irwin and Florence Schnuman, interfaith ministers. tyingtheknot .com

++From Joan Hawxhurst's book _Interfaith Wedding Ceremonies_. tyingtheknot .com

* * *

**I had to stop it at like 4,000 words, lol. Too long!**

**The wedding night will be very smutty.**

**I'm currently writing the Epilogue, is there anything my readers wish to read happen before I wrap this up? Or anything you want covered in the epilogue? Speak now or forever hold your peace ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sadly this had to be broken into two chapter 'cause the honeymoon night is to be very kinky. *wink wink* hehe. I warn Pure Smut! That's what you get when I write Drunk, lol.**

**I'm glad everyone loved the ceremony and the little coatroom incident, lol.**

**I also warn there are some kinks that surface for this chapter, no idea how they got there, I blame my muse, it wierd when I drink...**

* * *

If anyone notices their absence no one mentions it, or the fact the guys are wearing the wrong ties.

The party is winding down by one in the morning; Dean and Cass retire to their suite.

Dean grabs Cass' waist and hoists him into his arms effortlessly. He carries his husband over the traditional threshold, bridal style.

Cass laughs as his feet leave the ground and feels Dean sweep him into his arms. "My groom is such a romantic." He swoons and kisses him.

Dean tosses Castiel onto the large king-sized bed and pulls off his suit jacket, loosens and pulls the blue tie off over his head and kneels on the bed to kiss the man of his life.

Cass throws off his shoes and pants quickly and is working on his shirt buttons when Dean pushes him into the mattress and roams kisses down his jawline, pulling the tie off with his teeth, as he growls seductively. "MINE!"

Cass chuckles, "yours, indeed." He drops his head into the pillow.

Dean gets all the buttons undone and pushes the shirt open to reveal Cass' chest. Dean flicks a nipple and mouths the nubs, kissing his way down to his lover's waistline.

Cass moans at the soft touch of his lover, claiming every inch of his body for himself. Cass leans up on his elbows and unbuckles Dean's pants, pushing them down off his hips.

Dean kicks the pants off with a quiet chuckle and grabs the lube off the night stand. "Lookie what I found, let's get this going. What do you say, sweetie?"

"Hell yes, Dean, take your man." Cass groans as Dean pulls his boxer-briefs down with his teeth as well. "Since when do you use your teeth to undress me?"

"Since I realized you love it." Dean spreads Cass' legs wide, chuckling as he claims his lovers lips with passion and need. He pops open the bottle, squirting some of the warming liquid onto his fingers. Dean moves the fingers to circle Cass's puckered hole. He distracts his husband by trailing kisses down from his ear to his collarbone. He pushes a single finger in slowly, waiting for the muscles to loosen and relax after the initial intrusion.

Cass hisses at the burn, but doesn't vocalize any more than that.

Dean pushes the finger in to the second knuckle and waits a second. Then withdraws the finger and pushes back in faster. He hears Cass moan quietly, "I wanna hear you, this is our first night as husbands, scream my name to the heavens."

Cass opens his eyes to look into his lover's emerald orbs and nods. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean takes the opportunity to add a second finger and pushes both in, getting a loud grunt from the smaller man. He grins and crooks the fingers, rubbing over the sweet spot that Castiel taught him about.

Cass' neglected cock twitches as he feels the euphoria of having his prostate hit.

Dean presses his body in close to Cass' and rubs his thigh against Cass', they kiss, deepening both the kiss and Dean's fingers working to open his lover, scissoring them occasionally.

Cass' hand moves along his own hipbone into his groin and he strokes his cock to Dean's finger thrusts.

Dean smirks at the sight of his husband pleasuring himself while his own fingers are being thrust deep in his ass.

"Dean, I need you inside me, soon, I've waited all day for you to make us official. Don't tease me, fuck me hard and fast."

Dean groans, his cock leaking pre-come at hearing his man speak such filthy words. "Fuck Cass, I love your pillow talk." He grunts as he continues to open his lover up, adding a third finger and pushes in roughly.

Cass' hips buck into the movement and Dean smiles as he kisses his man. "Ready?"

Cass nods sheepishly and whimpers at the fingers being pulled out quickly.

Dean spreads some lube along his rock hard cock and pushes into Cass' stretched hole, moaning at the tightness and warmth. He gets his cock in all the way and bites his bottom lip to stop from fucking Cass hard. He groans as Cass' legs encompass his waist, pushing him in deeper. "Shit Cass, don't do that. I'm gonna fucken blow too fast; I wanna make this last, our first time making love as husbands and all."

Cass smiles and pushes his ass into Dean more. "Fuck your husband Mr. Winchester, make him scream your name." Cass loves teasing Dean.

Dean puts his hands on either side of Castiel's head and leans down for a deep, loving kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, Cass yields and lets Dean push his tongue into his mouth and feels Dean pull almost all the way out with his cock and slam into him roughly.

Cass breaks the kiss to grunt at the impact on his prostate and feels his cock twitch. His hands make their way to Dean's perky ass and he digs his fingers into the tender flesh, leaving half-moon nail marks in the pale skin.

Dean has a thing for nails and moans low as he thrusts his cock deep into Cass.

Cass strokes his cock to the rhythm of Dean's penetrating thrusts, his whole body tingles when his prostates gets rubbed and he tightens his muscles instinctively.

Dean has to close his eyes and take a deep breath when his cock is squeezed tight. "Cass," he moans.

"Dean," Cass lets a guttural moan slip past his lips and bites at Dean's neck.

Dean gasps at the sudden pain, but gives a particularly rough thrust and kisses Cass with a hunger he hasn't felt in days. His primal side is taking over; he needs to prove his dominance. His hand lifts from its resting place beside Cass' head and reaches behind him to unhook Cass' legs. He pulls his lover's right leg up to rest on his shoulder and he pounds his throbbing cock into Castiel with a powerful grunt and the whole bed moves, he keeps thrusting into his husband, grunting as he goes in deep, his balls slapping against Cass' ass, making a wet slapping noise.

Cass feels the difference in Dean and loves it. The new angle of penetration gives Cass a constant assault to his sweet spot and he is moaning and grunting like a dog in heat.

Dean leans down and bites Cass, actually bites and sucks on his pulse point and lets go. His orgasm hits with a powerful, deep throaty grunt and he pumps Cass' fucked out hole full of his release. He keeps thrusting into Cass, letting all his need flow through him into his lover. Cass tightens his ass muscles and milks Dean's cock of all the come he can.

Cass is so close, he needs Dean to keep going. "Dean don't stop … I need you so bad." Cass kisses Dean with passion and bites his earlobe, whispering, "fuck me till you can't see straight." Cass pulls away and closes his eyes, smiling.

Dean strokes Cass as he pulls his spent cock from Cass' velvety entrance. "I can't babe. I already came."

Cass nods his understanding and turns his head, "my bag, quick."

Dean gives him a look, but follows instructions. He opens Cass' bag and sees a vibrator still in its packaging. He brings it back to the bed and shows it to Cass.

Cass nods and spreads his legs, stroking his cock to keep him close. "Fuck me with it Dean, I neeeed it," he draws out the word.

Dean pulls the packaging off and adds some lubricate on the vibrator, he turns it on and slides it into Cass' stretched entrance, it slides in smoothly and Cass' hips buck up.

"God, Dean fuck me hard." His breathing is coming out in pants and he looks nearly there. Dean has no objections, his lover deserves his release and Dean isn't a god, he can't get hard just yet.

Dean straddles Cass' thigh and leans in to whisper in Cass' ear. "I'm going to make you beg for it, babe." He kisses Cass quick then turns the vibrator up a level and sucks his man off, bobbing his head up and down and he twists and turns the electronic cock in Cass' ass.

Cass is seconds away from release. Being blown by his lover and fucked by the vibrator is too much for him and he shoots his come in Dean's mouth.

Dean doesn't swallow immediately this time. He pulls the vibrator out and turns it off as he licks Cass' cock. He looks up at Cass and smiles. He leans in and licks a nipple, letting some of the come drip onto his chest.

Castiel looks down at this with a confused expression.

Dean just grins wider and swallows the come, as he moves to lick some of his own come out of Cass' fucked entrance. Dean licks the dribbled come off his chest and kisses Cass, letting him taste himself and Dean, mixed together.

Cass cringes at the taste, but let's Dean kiss him more.

Dean pulls away and laughs. "Now we are officially one." He pulls the covers down and lies on the bed beside his husband and rests a hand on his chest, pulling the covers over them.

Cass understands what Dean was doing and smiles. He has never been so content before. Dean hums the song he sang to Cass as they fall asleep.

* * *

Dean is awoken by Cass kissing him, sweetly. "'Morning hubby. I want good morning sex." He winks and throws the covers over his head as he moves under the covers to Dean's morning wood and starts to suck him off. He takes the length in and hollows his cheeks. He hears Dean moan and sucks harder. Cass continues to work his husband's cock until he feels Dean's balls contract and pulls off with a slight 'pop'. He finds his way to the edge of the covers and emerges from his cave. "Now that you are awake let's screw."

Dean just chuckles, Cass is so cute when he wants sex. "Aye aye captain." Dean winks and grabs the lube off the night stand.

"Nope, my turn." Cass winks and pulls Dean into his arms. "Let's re-enact when your dad walked in on us."

Dean laughs, that was really embarrassing. "Whatever you want." He kisses Cass and kneels on the bed. Cass smirks and trails his hand down Dean's ribs to his ass. He laughs at the cresent nail marks on Dean's ass. "nice ass," he smirks as he pinches the tender flesh.

"Thanks, my husband claimed it as his last night, kinky bastard." He shakes his head, remembering how rough they got.

"I'm sorry. You did fuck me like an animal too, ya know. My ass is still sore."

"Sorry, got carried away." Dean looks at the bed, uncertainly.

Cass hooks his finger under Dean's chin and lifts his head to make eye contact. "Don't be ashamed. The love of my life taught me that. Be proud no matter what. And I am very proud."

Dean gives a toothy grin, "I love you Castiel. And thankfully I got the courage to kiss you that afternoon."

Cass smiles and pulls Dean on top of him to kiss him quickly. "Let's fuck."

Dean doesn't have to be told twice. "How you wanna screw sweetie? It's your choice." He winks as he kisses his lover's neck, mouthing his way down to a nipple.

Cass smiles and slaps Dean's ass. "I'm totally taking you…from behind."

Dean laughs and crawls to the edge of the bed to find some handcuffs.

Cass lifts an eyebrow watching Dean search through his bag. "I can't wait, get your ass back here."

Dean gets pushed into the bed and straddled. He moans and bucks his hips up into Cass' groin.

Cass kisses his way up and down Dean's toned chest, licking and sucking at certain points, getting a moan or groan from his lover. He wants to hear all those dirty noises he's heard his husband make during sex. He smirks, moves to the side and flips his husband onto his stomach with a quick movement of his hands.

Dean is lying face down on the bed, cock pressed into the mattress, he feels as Cass continues to work kisses and licks over his body, nibbling on a shoulder blade or sucking a spot on his back. Dean finds himself humping the mattress within moments of Cass mouthing his way to Dean's ass.

Cass spreads his lover's legs wide, kneeling between his legs and leans down to run a finger down the crack of Dean's buttocks. He pops the lid on the bottle of lube and adds some on his fingers. Cass leans down and spreads Dean's cheeks and runs his tongue down to the puckered hole. He stops just before reaching the hole and pushes a finger in roughly. He doesn't want it slow, he needs to rut and fuck Dean's brains out.

Dean's head lifts and groans at the intrusion.

Cass smiles and pushes the finger in more, he pulls it out and pushes two well lubed fingers back in. He knows Dean doesn't mind it rough once in a while. He works the two fingers in and out, crooking them down to massage Dean's sweet spot and gets a low, orgasmic moan when he rubs the small triangular pressure point. He leans down close to Dean's ear and hisses, "you like it when I finger fuck your ass, don't you Dean?"

Dean can't form words, he just nods his approval and drops his head down to moan into the pillow, trying not to let his arousal over take him so fast.

Cass pushes a third finger in and lift's Dean's ass slightly with his other hand, grabbing the hip and pressing his cock along Dean's crack.

Dean kneels on his hands and knees as Cass pulls his fingers out and brushes his hardened cock along his ass and pushes against his hole. He doesn't get entered just yet.

Cass smiles at teasing Dean like this. He is determined to hold out until Dean begs for it, making him need to be fucked like a whore, the cockslut that he is.

Dean lasts all of a minute while Cass brushes his cock up and down his thigh as well.

Cass needs to have his release but not before Dean admits he wants it, needs it.

Dean drops his head in defeat and pushes his ass into Cass more, "God dammit Cass, will you fucken give it to me already, I'm getting majorly painful blue balls here."

Cass leans in close again and whispers, "Say it, I need to hear you admit you want to be ridden like the cockslut that you are."

Dean's eyes open at those filthy words coming from such a once proper and polite mouth. He groans and pushes his ass into Cass again. He widens his stance and looks back at his husband, lover, life partner, "Fuck me Cass… make me walk with a limp. I need you…inside me… please Cass, fuck me like the whore I am."

Cass pushes his cock into Dean's crack once more and squeezes Dean's plump ass, digging his fingers in again. He lines his throbbing cock up to Dean's entrance and pushes in slowly.

Dean groans and grabs the head board for support.

Cass is fully sheathed inside and holds his hips still, allowing Dean to adjust to the fullness that is Castiel's nine-inch cock inside his tight, wet, velvety warmth.

Dean drops his head and pushes his ass back, "You can move Cass, fuck me."

Cass smirks and pulls Dean's hair, lifting his head up. Dean turns his head at the movement and they kiss passionately, roaming tongues and clashing teeth. Cass pulls away and chuckles. "I knew it, you are mine forever and always."

Dean nods his agreement and tightens his grip on the headboard.

Cass takes this as the sign to move. He thrusts his hips into Dean's ass with a slow, steady rhythm. They buck and moan erotically for a few minutes, when Cass pulls Dean up against his chest. Dean loses his grip on the headboard and is pressed against his husband's chest. Cass licks a spot on Dean's shoulder and bites, hard. Dean moans at the pain and reaches behind to pull Cass' arms closer around him, embracing him in more than the physical sense.

Cass lets Dean's shoulder go and there are teeth marks, not deep, just a sexual bite. Cass moves to the other side of Dean's neck and starts kissing and sucking a hickie into the flesh.

Dean is on cloud number nine, not even feeling the love bites or hickies Cass is giving him, all his concentration is on getting rammed into like a wild boar for a feast.

Cass lets Dean go and pushes him back down, pressing a hand to the small of Dean's back for leverage.

Dean gets his prostate hit once again and tumbles over the precipice that is his awaiting orgasm, all his muscles tighten around Cass' cock as he shoots his release on the headboard. Dean drops his head onto the pillows and sighs.

Castiel feels Dean orgasm and picks up his pace, pounding into Dean with vigour and stamina. He lasts a few more seconds and shoots his load deep in Dean's ass with a grunt of ecstasy. He fucks out his orgasm and pulls out of Dean to collapse beside his lover with a groan.

Neither have any energy to move or clean themselves up. Castiel snuggles into Dean's arms, resting his head on Dean's chest and they fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

The alarm awakens them an hour later. They pack up, check out of their suite and head for the airport in a rented limo, courtesy of John.

They are going to Jamaica for their honeymoon; sandy beaches, beautiful sunsets and all the alcohol Dean can drink from the time he gets up to the time he passes out. Castiel agreed to go where ever Dean wanted, all he cared about was that it was a friendly atmosphere where they would not be harassed for being gay.

They stay at the Tropical Palace in Negril, it is a beautiful resort, compete with a swim-up bar and loungers in the pool. Castiel is awake for every sunrise and once or twice Dean drags his hungover ass out to join his husband for a romantic breakfast watching the sunrise into another beautiful day in paradise.

They spend their evenings drinking by the bar, watching the nightly entertainment, their nights screwing or making love in their room, and their days by the pool, lounging by the bar as well. By the end of their two week honeymoon they have pretty much gotten the constant fornicating out of their system and can spend their nights cuddling, although Dean will not admit that's what they do, even to their brothers.

* * *

**And that is the end, just the epilogue to wrap it all up.**

**Anyone care to guess how life is ten years married? ;') pretty sweet in my opinion.**


	28. Epilogue

**This is the end my peeps! Thank you all for sticking with this story, reading and reviewing!**

**I pray I get the feel for this new keyboard, I bought myself an indestuctible keyboard (cuz I'm horrible with keyboards) and this thing has more keys than I'm accustomed to...**

* * *

It is ten years since Dean and Castiel got married. Life as they know it is awesome to say the least. Castiel has completed his pre-med and medical schooling at Michigan State University and clinical training at Spectrum Butterworth Hospital in Grand Rapids, Michigan. He aced his MCATs, of course, and his USMLE (United States Medical Licensing Exams), both steps 1 and 2. They moved to California to be closer to Sam and Gabriel. Cass completed his Internship at VA Palo Alto Health Care and his USMLE step 3, earning him his M.D., in Internal Medicine.

Dean didn't mind moving, leaving his awesome job in East Lansing at Bobby's, he'd do anything for his husband, if asked. He is now the owner of his own shop, just outside Palo Alto, California.

They owned a nice three-bedroom, two story house in the 'burbs. Dean was sort of the woman out of the two, he had dinner cooked and on the table every evening for Cass, sometimes even making a trip to the hospital Cass was doing his residency at. Cass was nearing the end of his residency, Dean couldn't have been happier.

Four years ago the happy couple finally started their own family, and adopted. Their daughter, Sarah, celebrated her fifth birthday in July. Dean loves his daughter so unconditionally he doesn't mind that he is usually the one to take her to daycare or doctor's appointments. Two years ago they decided to adopt again, with the paper work filed, moments after her birth, Beth was handed over to her loving fathers. She fit right in with her big sister, Dean had no previous experience with newborns, but he learns fast, no other choice.

Sam and Gabriel are doing great as well. They own a four-bedroom two-storey upscale home down the street from their brothers. The neighbours love their local gay families; the little girls are adorable and very well taken care of. Sam and Gabe have twin boys, Adam and Michael. Sam managed to talk his friend, Jess from Lawrence into carrying for them. The boys are weeks old and poor Gabriel gets the joy of night duty.

Gabriel has a BSc(Psych) and a Ph. D., post-doctoral in the social field, but still does diaper duty, midnight feedings and laundry. Sam loves him for it. He has spent two years doing his pre-law and three years for his Bachelor's , in the end he holds a Master's in Constitutional Law and has been working in a large firm for a little over a year.

Life couldn't be sweeter for the guys. Sam and Gabriel are engaged to be married next month. Dean and Cass have kept in touch with Lucifer Novak as well. Their brother has expanded his family as well. Ruby and Luc have three children, Lilith, who is now sweet sixteen, Meg, who is eight and their newest, Duanne, who is nine months old.

* * *

Sam and Dean were given the awesome duty of assembling Beth's new toddler bed. It was not as easy as Castiel made it out to be. It begins a fight, what brothers don't fight on a regular basis?

"Sammy, my daughter is not sleeping in that! You forgot at least three screws!" Dean glares at his little brother.

"They didn't fit anywhere!" Sam defends his actions as if he was caught screwing with his pants down.

"Why are they in the baggie if they don't belong anywhere, huh Sammy?" Dean narrows his eyes, staring down Sam.

They hear Gabriel laughing in the other room, typical brothers bickering about nothing.

"Would you feel better if I randomly put them somewhere instead?"

"Shut up, take it apart and start again. Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam huffs and grabs the star screwdriver, pulling the bed apart.

Cass walks into Beth's bedroom, holding the two-year old on his hip and sighs seeing the bed still not put together. He gave them two hours to complete the task and shouldn't be surprised to see it not done.

"Dean, why isn't it done? She wants her big girl bed to sleep in, tonight." Cass shakes his head in mock disapproval.

Dean slips his arms around his husband's waist, kissing his daughter then his man, lovingly. "It's Sam's fault, not mine! Honestly three extra screws is not acceptable. The thing could fall apart and my hubby would give me the cold, sexless shoulder for a week." He squeezes Cass' waist as their other daughter wonders in, holding her dolly by the hair.

"Daddy, Uncle Gabe says we need more candy." She rocks from one foot to the other smiling at her parents.

Cass rolls his eyes, of course his brother would try to get his little girl on a sugar high just in time for him and Sam to head back home with their boys.

Dean laughs, "Uncle Gabe just wants to eat it all for himself and not share. Tell him that's not nice and tickles him 'til he gives you a lollipop."

Sarah jumps up and down excitedly, she loves tickling Uncle Gabe. Uncle Sam is harder to tickle, he's too tall.

Adam wakes up and Sam runs out of the room to check on him. Thankfully Michael is still asleep when he enters the bedroom the boys are sleeping in.

"Adam, shh, daddy is here. Let's see if someone needs a diaper change." Sure enough Sam gets the dirty diaper. Why can't it ever be the hungry cry he responds to? He shakes his head to his luck, it's almost as if Gabriel knows and lets him have them on purpose. He changes Adam and checks on Michael .

At the end of the day Dean and Sam get the bed put together correctly, second time around. Sam and Gabriel stay for a barbeque, eating hamburgers and hotdogs in the backyard, getting their fill of the beautiful California sunshine.

Sarah is sitting on a cushion at the picnic table so she can be level with the grown-ups and her sister. She looks around the table and ask, "Daddy, Papa, why don't me and Beth have a mommy?"

Both Dean and Cass stop talking with Gabriel and look over at their daughter with shock. A five year-old is not ready to understand the family dynamic just yet, but someone has to answer her. Children have endless questions. Castiel clears his throat and looks to his husband then his brothers for aid, none of them know just what to say.

Cass steps up to the plate, figuratively. "Sarah, sweetie, not all families have a mommy. There are many kinds of families. Some have a mommy and a daddy, some have two mommies and some, like ours has two daddies. Do you understand?"

The little girl nods her head and smiles, "I love my daddy and papa."

"And we love our little girls, both of them." Dean ruffles his daughter's hair as he leans over to grab some ketchup.

"Daddy, are you and Papa married?" She looks up with big puppy dog eyes, she musta learnt that from Uncle Sam.

This time Dean answers her question. "Yes, Sarah, me and Papa are married. We stood in front of our family, friends and God to promise we would always be together and raise a family. We were so happy when you came into our lives, you were so small and adorable and you cried like a fire alarm for hours, but we didn't mind 'cause you were ours and we love you."

Sarah jumps off the bench, flinging the cushion to the ground as she runs around the table to wrap her arms around her daddy and papa, showing them she loves them just as much.

Cass grabs Beth out of her high chair and adds her to the family hug. Sam and Gabriel 'aww' at the sheer cuteness of their little niece, hoping their boys will have the same opinions when they ask these questions.

Later that night, Dean had just finished putting Sarah and Beth to bed when he comes walking into the master bedroom, smiling.

"What has you in such a good mood, Dean?" Cass puts his novel down on the nightstand, it's a Chris Cross novel, Cass loves the series.

"Oh just our daughter, her cuteness peaked right around story time." Dean smirks and slips out of his jeans and shirt, preferring to sleep in just his boxers, it was California after all.

"What else did she say?" Cass is intrigued by the ideas his future rocket scientist/brain surgeon daughter has.

"Well she seems to think that Gabriel would make a good mommy for Bethany." Dean pulls the sheets up and jumps into bed.

"And why does she think this?" Cass is slightly worried now, Sarah is getting the gender roles confused.

"She thinks Gabe would be a good mommy 'cause he does the laundry and takes care of the twins so well." Dean snickers. Gabe is the mommy in that family indeed.

Cass just furrows his brow and tilts his head, "She doesn't understand the gender roles in a family, I believe we may have to correct her on this soon."

Dean laughs, "relax Cass I doubt she was serious, plus she knows how to tell the difference between a guy and a girl, generally speaking."

Cass sighs, "perhaps you are correct, I just don't want her confused. She is at a very important age for cognitive learning." He snuggles down into the pillows and rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Seriously Cass don't go all doctor on me now, it's bad enough I get the mental crap from Gabriel all the time, I don't wanna have to battle you as well."

"I'm sorry Dean. I trust your parenting skills. Do you really want to have a boy as well? We have two beautiful girls, girls can play football and fix cars too."

Dan shakes his head in disapproval, "I know Cass, I'm not being sexist, I just want a son to teach how to throw a football and tune up the Impala. I'll still teach Sarah and Beth all I know. Boys rather do the manly things with their fathers than daughters."

Cass smiles, Dean really wants a boy, ever since Sam found out him and Gabriel were having twin boys he was moping around, hinting at adopting a son. Cass is willing to expand the family, he loves children and has finally finished all his schooling and residencies giving him more time to help Dean and take a more active role in their children's lives. Sarah starts gymnastics soon and Cass wants to be there for that.

* * *

They agree on adopting a boy and locate a suitable candidate, willing to put her healthy, unborn son up for adoption. The trick is to find the mother while she is still carrying and convince her personally that they will make great parents. Going through an adoption agency takes longer and they tend to frown upon gay couples more. Cass has lots of medical connections at the local hospitals and hears when there is a potential pregnant woman wanting to adopt her baby to a good home. They find their unborn son within two months. Dean is very excited, he is healthy and 36 weeks.

A month later Dean is finally holding his son, Jacob in his arms, Cass is making sure the mother is doing well and recovering nicely. He sees the unbound joy and happiness on his husband's face as he looks in his adopted son's eyes and grins. Their family is now complete two girls and a boy.

Sam and Gabriel are married with twin boys. Balthazar and Madison are married and traveling the world. They send postcards every few weeks from a new location. John Winchester comes to visit his sons in the summer time and makes it mandatory they come back to Kansas for Christmas every year, no excuses.

True to his word Cass and Gabe's father never contacts them, Lucifer prefers it that way. It allows the three brothers to keep in contact more.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote. I enjoyed writing this immensely and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**I have a new story set to be published in the next few days titled "Archangel Castiel" Check it out!**


End file.
